Chloe, Max and Good Times
by TheSTT
Summary: Max and Chloe go on their first official date. Its like any other first date, slightly awkward but fun and ends up with fluff. Pricefield all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first Life Is Strange fic so be nice or not whatever you want XD**

Max sighed as she walked back to her dorm, she had taken four tests and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was just inches away from her room when Kate ran up behind her.

"Hey Max! So how do you think you did on the photography test?" Kate asked, she was the sweetest person at Blackwell.

"Hey Kate, I think I at least got a C. How about you?"

"I'm pretty sure I got an A!"

"That's great Kate! Can we talk about this later? I was kinda swamped all day and kinda wanna crash."

"I don't think you'll be crashing tonight, Max. Word on the street is Chloe is going to ask you out." Dana said walking up to Kate and Max.

"Word on the street? What street have you been on?" Max asked trying not to show her excitement. After she kissed Chloe in her room the punk had been extremely flirty with her.

"I was at Justin's the other day and Chloe was there. Max I'm not kidding she never stopped talking about you."

"Dana, that doesn't mean she's going to ask me on a date."

"Max she's totally going to ask-."

Their conversation stopped when Max's phone rang, Dana quickly grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. "MAX YOUR BAE IS CALLING YOU!" Dana screamed as she accepted the call, she quickly tossed the phone back to Max before grabbing Kate by the arm and dragging her down the hall. Max quickly put the phone up to her ear and took a deep breath as she walked into her room.

"Maxi pad! What's going on?"

"N-nothing Chloe, what's going on with you?"

"Same, listen I was wondering if you wanna hang out tonight?" Max's heart started beating faster, of course she wanted to.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?"

"It's a surprise, how about I come get you at seven?"

 _'She already made plans'_ Max's heart melted, Chloe never planned anything.

"Y-yeah, seven sounds great."

"Awesome! I'll see you in a little bit."

"Not if I see you first." _'Really Max?'_

"You're such a nerd, Max. I'll see you at seven, later."

"L-later."

Max hung up and fell onto her bed, she was so excited for the date. When they were younger Chloe and Max would always cuddle when they watched movies and even then Max got butterflies in her stomach. Max decided to take a nap before the date, she tossed her phone on the couch across the room before maxing herself comfortable in bed.

* * *

At 6:30 Max's phone alarm went off, if it wasn't for her date with Chloe she could have easily slept until noon the next afternoon. She rolled off the bed and slowly crawled over to her closet, 'better wear something other than pajamas on this date' Max thought grabbing jeans, a Guns n' Roses shirt she had stolen one night at Chloe's and a flannel that she also stolen from Chloe. Once she changed Max made her way out to the parking lot, while she waited she texted Chloe.

Max: I'm out in the parking lot, get here soon or I'll leave XD

Chloe: I'm like two minutes away and NO EMOJI

Right on queue Chloe pulled up beside Max in her truck. Once Max was in and the door was closed Chloe took off down the road. Max placed her hand on the unoccupied middle seat hoping the punk would hold her hand.

"You look nice, Max."

"Oh- thanks Chloe. You don't look half bad yourself."

"I tried for you, Caulfield." Chloe gave the brunette beside her a soft smile as she held Max's hand. Max watched as their fingers tangled together and their thumbs traced over each other. Chloe pulled into Two Whales parking lot, she quickly jumped out and helped Max out. They walked into the diner hand-in-hand, Chloe lead the photographer over to their 'special' booth. There wasn't anything really special about the booth; they had just always sat there on early Saturday mornings when Joyce was working.

"Chloe, Max!" Joyce chirped as she sat down two menus

"What are you two doing here?"

"Getting dinner, mom." Chloe mumbled, it was obvious she didn't want her mother knowing she was on a date with her bestfriend of fifteen years.

"Max, why are you friends with my daughter?"

"That's a good question, Joyce. Why am I friends with you, Chloe?"

"Because you love me." Chloe said winking at Max while simultaneously playing footsie under the table.

"You two really do love each other, I'm so glad you're talking again. Now decide what you want and I'll be back in a few to get your orders." Joyce walked away to attended one of the men sitting at the counter.

"Wanna get the usual?" Chloe asked putting her menu down on the table and starring at Max.

"Yeah, burgers and fries are always good." Max noticed Chloe was staring at her and immediately started to blush.

"You're fucking adorable, Mad Max."

"Chloe stop it." Max looked down doing all she could to not make eye contact and blush even more.

"Alright, what do you two want?" Joyce asked looking down at the blushing Max.

"Two burgers and fries, mom."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Joyce spun around and walked back to the kitchen.

Chloe sat awkwardly across from Max, she had never been on a proper date and she had no idea what to say. "How was school?" the punk asked while trying to hide her growing smile, Max was still blushing extremely hard. "It was long, I took so many tests." Max finally looked up and made eye contact with her punk. "Man, I'm glad I got kicked out when I did." Chloe leaned back putting her arms behind her head and laughed. Max giggled, she tried to imagine what it would be like to go to school with Chloe again. She also wondered what it would be like being Chloe's official girlfriend.

* * *

"How was it guys?" Joyce asked collecting Max and Chloe's plates..

"It was so good, Joyce. Just like I remembered."

"Well thank you Max. So Chloe, are you putting this on your tab or are you actually paying?"

"I am actually paying, mother." Chloe handed her mom ten dollars before escorting Max out of the diner.

"It's so beautiful out tonight, Chloe." Max said leaning against Chloe and wrapping her arm around the punk's arm.

"Yeah it is, wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

"Of course!" Max chirped as they crossed the road and made their way down to the beach.

As they made it further down the beach Max let go of Chloe's arm figuring she was being too clingy.

"Hey Bat Max?" Chloe asked looking over at the smaller girl beside her.

"Yeah Chloe?"

"Can I uh… hold your hand again?"

'She's so fucking cute' Max screamed in her head, her heart was a puddle in her chest.

"You don't have to ask, Chloe." Max grabbed the punk's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Once they reached the city limit sign Chloe decided it was time to head back to the truck even though she didn't want the date to end. Just before they reached Two Whales Chloe stopped and pulled Max closer to her, all she had thought about during the date was the kiss they shared in her room a few days ago.

"Can we talk about this situation right now?" Chloe's voice was barely a whisper; Max knew she was hella nervous.

"Y-yeah we can."

"I haven't stopped thinking about the kiss and it's driving me crazy knowing that I have these feelings for you."

"What kind of feelings do you have for me?"

"Maxi pad you know what kind of feelings!" Chloe pulled away and threw her arms in the air.

"No I don't, Chloe."

"Those gross romantic feelings that make me want to buy you flowers and hold your hand and shit like that."

Max had a smile from ear to ear accompanied by red cheeks. "So Max, will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe huffed she never knew liking someone would be so emotional. Max rocked back and forth on her heels while holding her sides, she nodded her head furiously and ran into Chloe's arms. Max pulled away and stood on her tip toes, she gently pressed her lips against Chloe's like the morning in her room. A few seconds into the kiss the punk wrapped her arms around Max's waist pulling their bodies together. They pulled away to come up for air; Chloe rested her forehead against the shorter girls head, all she wanted was to take Max home and do unspeakable things.

"Wanna go back to my place? Step-douche has to pull the night shift and my mom won't get off until three in the morning."

"I don't know, Chlo." Max had only been on two other dates in her life and neither of them asked her to come back to their place.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, we can just lay in bed and cuddle."

"I like that idea."

The new couple made their way back to Chloe's truck and quickly climbed inside. Instead of sitting in the passenger seat the photographer climbed into the middle seat and wrapped her arms around her punk's neck. Chloe took her eyes off the road for a second to kiss Max's lips quickly, the brunette pulled away and made her focus on the road. When Chloe pulled in the driveway she looked at Max in a loving way before smiling. "First one upstairs gets to pick the movie." Chloe smirked while Max panicked, she knew if she won Chloe would make them watch a scary movie. They both got out of the car and stood beside each other Chloe counted down from three and they both ran as fast as they could into the house. The punk was ahead but before she could step foot in her room Max slipped past her and jumped on the bed.

"I won!" The tiny brunette yelled with a smile from ear to ear.

"You sure did, nerd. A deals a deal, what do you want to watch?" Chloe pointed to the pile of movies by the T.V. Max walked over and searched through the collection. After a few minutes she pulled out Blade Runner.

"You put that in while I go piss, alright? You can grab some PJ's from my fashion hole too." Chloe walked out to the bathroom while Max set the movie up. The tiny brunette walked over to Chloe's closet and grabbed an old band shirt before going over to the dresser and grabbing a pair of boy shorts. Max changed quickly and then jumped on the queen size bed, when she landed a small tin box that was hidden by a sheet landed beside her. Max opened the green box, she was immediately met with a picture of Rachel Amber, Chloe's friend who had been missing for Six months, Rachel's arms were wrapped around Chloe's neck and her lips pressed firmly against the punk's cheek.

"They were close, friends kiss on the cheeks all the time." Max whispered to herself.

She searched through the rest of the box and found two more pictures of the pair. The first picture enclosed a heated make out session on Chloe's bed, exactly where Max was sitting. The second was an obvious post sex selfie that broke Max's heart a little, now that they were dating officially it hurt Max to think Chloe had been intimate with other people.

"What ya got there, Super Max?" Chloe asked slowly walking into the room; Max quickly shoved the pictures into the box and pushed it away. "Nothing." Was all Max could say, fearing she would get in trouble for having the pictures. Chloe frowned when she remembered what was in the box, she sat down and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "You found the pictures, didn't you?" Chloe asked even though she already knew the answer. "Yeah, I'm sorry about Rachel. If I would have known she wa-is your girlfriend I wouldn't have agreed to go on the date." Even though everyone knew Rachel was probably dead Max still felt guilty about seeing Chloe.

"Max, let's be honest Rachel is most likely dead and if she's alive she sure isn't coming back here."

"But she's your girlfriend."

"No, you're my girlfriend."

Chloe leaned over and kissed Max's cheek gently, Max blushed and leaned into the blue haired punk. While they sat in bed Chloe got an idea and ran over to the shelf by the T.V. Chloe returned to the bed with a Polaroid camera that used to belong to her dad. The punk sat down on the bed and moved close to Max so that their faces were inches away. "Selfie time, Caulfield!" Chloe yelled before taking the picture, Chloe shook the picture and held it up for Max too see. They both looked genuinely happy in the shot, it was defiantly getting saved on the wall. "We really look adorable, Chloe." Max said leaning into the punk once again. "You're hella adorable, nerd." Chloe caught Max's lips in a deep kiss causing Max to involuntary moan, they both pulled away laughing.

Chloe laid down on her back waiting for Max to lay on top of her, which was exactly what the brunette did. Max's head rested in-between Chloe's neck and shoulder; Chloe started the movie and wrapped both arms around Max. While the movie played the pair exchanged small kisses. Halfway through the movie Chloe passed out with her head turned towards Max, the photographer giggled at the fact Chloe couldn't stay awake during movies. While lying in Chloe's arms Max got an idea, she reached over and grabbed the Polaroid camera on the other side of her girlfriend. Max pressed her lips against Chloe's cheek and snapped a shot, surprisingly the flash didn't wake Chloe up. Max looked at the picture and smiled, Chloe looked so cute when she slept. Max carefully placed the picture under her pillow and smirked, "Eat your heart out Rachel."

 **If you liked this story and want more chapters please review, like, favorite do whatever to let me know you want more, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Son of a bitch!" Chloe yelled sitting up on the floor, causing Max to wake up. The punk sat on her knees and leaned on the edge of the tiny twin bed her girlfriend was laying on. Max rolled over and faced Chloe whose face was just inches away. Max smiled, she gently placed her hand on Chloe's cheek; Chloe rested her head against Max's tiny palm before gently gnawing on it.

"Chloe no." Max pulled her hand back and hid it under her pillow.

"Don't like love bites?"

"Not when their on my hand. Why are you on the floor?" Max sat up in her bed fixing her shirt.

"I kinda fell off, your bed is smaller than mine."

"Thanks for the observation captain obvious."

"Watch it nerd."

"Or what?" Max teased hoping Chloe would climb into bed with her again.

"Or this!" The punk lunged at the brunette forcing her wrists down beside her head. Max looked down at their bodies that were almost pushed together, once she thought about their position more the brunette blushed hard. Chloe noticed the sudden rush of color to Max's cheeks and smiled like a kid in a candy store. "Did I get you all riled up, Caulfield?" Chloe asked leaning down and nipping the photographer's neck with the intention of leaving marks. Chloe let go of Max's wrists and slowly slid them under the flimsy tank top the brunette wore. Max shivered as she felt her girlfriend's hands rub over her flat stomach, when Chloe cupped Max's breasts that's when Max reached her breaking point. The small brunette sat up removing Chloe's hands from underneath her shirt, Chloe sat back in confusion.

"What's wrong, Maxie?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just a little soon for… you know."

"It's ne-." Chloe stopped, she knew Max had never had a real relationship let alone had sex.

"You're right, it's too soon for that." Chloe watched as Max's expression softened, almost relieved. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max and brought her up so they were both 'standing' on their knees. Max leaned into her girlfriend, resting her head in-between Chloe's neck and shoulder. They stayed like that until Max's phone rang; the photographer reached for her phone and answered her mother Vanessa's call.

"Hey mom!"

"Hello honey, I'm sorry I'm calling so early."

"Oh no, it's okay!"

"You're not busy are you?"

"Nope, I'm just sitting in my room with Chloe." Max sat down on her bed looking over at the punk who was playing on the laptop.

"Chloe? You mean little Chloe Price?" Vanessa's voice was filled with excitement.

"Yeah mom, except she's not so little anymore." Max bit her lip looking over at her girlfriend who was turned around watching her.

"Well she was never really little she was always taller than you, Maxine. How's Joyce doing?"

"She's good, I actually saw her the other day at Two Whales."

"She still works there? It doesn't surprise me, she loved that place even when we were teenagers. I remember that's where she went on her first date with William." Max frowned at the thought of William, he was such a great dad to Chloe.

"Anyway I was calling to ask how you would feel about your dad and me coming to see you this weekend."

"Mom I would love that!"

"Oh honey I'm so glad! We really miss you."

"I miss you guys too." Suddenly a pair on long arms wrapped around the photographer catching her by surprise. Max looked down and locked eyes with Chloe, "Pay attention to meeeeeeee." Chloe whined resting her head in Max's lap.

"Max who was that? Do you have a boyfriend you're not telling us about?"

"No mom, my neighbors across the hall are just yelling. Let me know what time you guys are coming over, love you!"

Max hung up her phone and looked down at the punk whose head was resting in her lap. "I'm all yours, Chlobear." Max said running her fingers through Chloe's blue hair; Chloe looked up at the brunette smiling like an idiot. "Chlobear. Needs. Food." The brunette rolled her eyes before leaning down and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Chloe broke the kiss repeating that she needed food immediately, "Alright, let's go get food." Chloe rolled onto the floor and practically sprinted down the dorm in an attempt to reach her truck faster; Max rolled her eyes and changed into jeans and a new shirt.

* * *

Max watched in amusement as her girlfriend chomped away at the plate of pancakes in front of her. 'Chloe really does know how to eat. I wonder if she-.' Max stopped the dirty thought forming in her mind before her cheeks turned red. The photographer took another sip of coffee before finishing her last piece of bacon.

"Hey nerd, wanna hang out today?" Chloe asked pushing her empty plate to the side.

"As much as I would love to just cuddle with you all day and watch old movies I have to go to class."

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Because, I just do."

"High school is bullshit! Algebra 2 won't get you anywhere in life."

"I know Chloe, I'm almost done though."

"Only like what, eight months left?"

"Yeah."

"Well in eight months you'll be all mine!" Chloe checked to make sure her mom wasn't looking before sliding out of her seat, under the table and onto Max's side of the booth. The punk wrapped her left arm around Max's shoulders and kissed the smaller girls cheek. Chloe checked again to make sure Joyce still wasn't looking before kissing her way up the brunette's jaw and to her ear.

"Come on Max. Just skip today and come over to my house. We can cuddle all day, listen to music, makeout and I'll even let you take pictures of me."

"Chloe, I don't think I can."

"Come on! You haven't missed one day, you deserve a break!" Chloe was right, Max did deserve some time off. Even though every bone in her body said not to the photographer decided to skip school.

"Fine I'll skip under one condition."

"Name it, Caulfield."

"You have to let me wear one of your shirts and not one of the gross ones, I want the big long-sleeved one."

"You got it, nerd. I even washed that shirt yesterday."

"What are you two talking about?" A familiar voice asked walking up to the booth. Max noticed that the two were unusually close, they both pulled away from each other.

"Just stuff, mom. How much is it?"

"Free of charge today." Joyce said winking at the couple before walking to the other customers.

"She totally knows." Max whispered in a shaky voice.

"No she doesn't, we're fine. Besides would telling her be the worst thing in the world?"

"No it wouldn't it's just that I don't want her finding out because then I can't stay the night anymore."

"Max, we're adults I don't need her permission for anyone to stay over." Chloe leaned in and kissed her girlfriend for the millionth time that morning. Max relaxed and smiled into the kiss, she carefully slid her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

"Get a room you two." Joyce said walking past with a tray of food for a family of four that sat down on the other side of the diner.

"You heard Momma Price, let's go to my room." Max was mortified that Joyce had witnessed them practically making out in a booth. She would have sat in the booth trying to come up with ways to explain to Joyce why they were kissing but Chloe pulled her out of the booth and out to the truck.

* * *

Once they made it to the punk's house Chloe found her long-sleeved shirt Max loved so much and gave it to the smaller girl. Chloe stood in front of her girlfriend waiting for her to change but Max just stood in front of the door.

"What are you waiting for, nerd?" Chloe asked laying back on her bed.

"Don't watch while I change."

"But Maxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I wanna look."

"Nope, look away or I'll go back to school."

"Ugh fine." Chloe covered her eyes by pulling her beanie down over her eyes. Max quickly took her camera bag off and then her shirt.

"You know it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"I get it Chloe, you and Rachel fucked a lot." Max's tone turned cold as she grabbed a pair of shorts from the closet.

"No Max, I'm talking about you. I've seen your boobs before."

"What? When?!" Max jumped back looking terrified.

"When we were 13 duh. You would change in front of me all the time." Chloe removed her beanie and threw it across the room as she starred at Max.

"You were checking me out when I was 13?! Chloe you pervert!"

"It wasn't sexual, it was pure curiosity."

"Pervert." Max repeated, she joined Chloe in bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

Chloe rubbed small circles on the photographers back while Max gently kissed her neck. "Go change, this leather jacket doesn't feel cozy." Max whispered in Chloe's ear, the punk rolled her eyes and went over to the closet to fish out clothes. Unlike Max Chloe wasn't afraid to strip down; Chloe knew her girlfriend was watching so she decided to make a show. Chloe pulled her shirt off agonizingly slow, she looked over her shoulder to make sure she still had the brunette's attention. The couple locked eyes; Chloe gave Max a seductive wink before slowly pulling her jeans off. The photographer was mesmerized by the performance her girlfriend was giving her; it became more mesmerizing when Chloe slipped her hand into her underwear.

Max watched in awe as Chloe's fingers rubbed up and down in the front of her orange palm tree underwear. The brunette felt her cheeks grow red as Chloe picked up her pace while starring at her girlfriend. "Come here." Max whispered patting the spot beside her on the bed, Chloe raised an eyebrow before strutting over and sitting down beside her girlfriend. Once Chloe sat down Max leaned into her and kissed the punk's neck. "Max, we don't have to-." Chloe was stopped by the photographer's lips pressed against her own. Max pulled away but rested her forehead against her lovers, "Chloe I want to." Chloe still wasn't sure about it, even though they had been dating for almost a month. "Max, promise me you're ready. I know this is a big deal for you." Max kissed the punk's lips again before climbing in her lap.

"Chloe, I'm so ready."

Chloe nodded, she flipped the brunette on her back. Max was a little taken back but she was still excited. Chloe grabbed the hem of Max's shirt and started to pull up, she was stopped by the brunette. "What's wrong, Max?" Chloe whispered breathless, "Can I keep it on? I'm still-." Chloe leaned down and gently kissed the photographer's lips. "I understand, you've always been shy. Can I take your bra off at least?" Max's face reddened as she nodded. Chloe gently and softly ran her hands under Max's back until she reached her bra. The punk unhook the bra and pulled it down a little, "Max, can I get a little help here?" Chloe teased. Max retracted her arms from the sleeves and into the shirt helping her girlfriend get the unwanted bra off. Chloe pulled the bra off and held it out proudly, "You have the cutest bra's ever, Maxi pad." Chloe took one more look at the pink bra before tossing it aside.

The punk kissed her way down from Max's ear to her jaw and down to her neck. She carefully slid her hand down into the black shorts that rested on Max's hips. Max felt her heart beat incredibly hard against her chest, she was afraid it might explode if Chloe went any farther. "Just checking, you're okay with this right?" Chloe asked for the last time. "I want this so bad! Just please go slow, it's my first time." Max shyly whispered, Chloe giggled before reattaching her lips to the brunette's neck. The punk quickly ripped the black shorts and Max's white cotton panties off and tossed them with her bra. Chloe sat back on her knees and looked down at the beautiful girl underneath her. "So the curtains do match the drapes." The punk smirked causing Max's face to turn a darker shade of crimson. "If I knew it would be today I would have shaved." Max smiled hoping Chloe wasn't grossed out by it. "Take your bra and panties off too." Max whispered. Chloe complied and ripped off the unwanted clothing, Max moaned at the sight of Chloe's breasts and 'fun' spot. "Ready Max?" Chloe's voice was barely a whisper as she looked down at her girlfriend. "I'm ready." The photographer spread her legs wide and closed her eyes.

Chloe leaned down kissing Max's neck while her right hand traveled down her toned stomach. Once she reached Max's opening Chloe gently ran two fingers up and down her slit. Max moaned as she felt things she had never felt before. The punk slowly rubbed small circles on the brunette's small clit which she soon hopped would be enlarged. Max arched her back into Chloe forcing their bodies close, "Chloe…please…go…inside." Max whimpered as she held on to her girlfriend for dear life. "Anything you want Max." Chloe whispered in her lover's ear before slowly easing one finger in Max. The brunette jumped and let out a loud squeak as she rocked her hips against the one finger. "Can I have one more?" Max asked almost crying with desire; the punk caught the brunette's lips as she added another finger. Max rocked her hips even harder, she felt like her head was going to explode if Chloe didn't touch her sweet spot. Chloe caught on and rubbed furiously against the swollen bundle of nerves. Max moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm approaching; she thought about how perfect her first time was, she was with the love of her life and they were inside the room that brought them so much comfort.

Just as Max almost reached her breaking point they heard the front door slam shut. The couple froze, neither of them wanted to stop. Usually when her mom came home she would yell to Chloe and when David was home he would proudly announce it. "Is someone breaking into my house?" Chloe looked to Max like she knew the answer. "I don't know but they're not coming up her so please keep going." Max whined impatiently. "If we get busted by my mom it's on you." Chloe kissed Max's jaw again and continued her movements inside the brunette. Within seconds Chloe felt Max constricting around her fingers and loud moans pouring out of her girlfriend's mouth like a prayer. Max scratched down Chloe's back aware she would leave marks. In the midst of their love making they hadn't heard the stranger downstairs climb up the stairs. While Chloe helped her girlfriend ride out her first orgasm her bedroom door flew open but neither of them knew it.

"I guess you missed me, Chloe." A voice interrupted Max's moans and Chloe's movements. Chloe pulled out of Max and looked the person standing in the doorway.

"Rachel?!" Chloe grabbed a flannel that was lying beside her bed and a pair of underwear. The punk ran into Rachel's arms and they hugged for what seemed like hours to Max. The brunette who was abandoned by her girlfriend grabbed her panties and shorts. Max awkwardly stood in the back on the room watching her girlfriend embrace her friend who everyone thought was dead. "Rachel I missed you so much! I love you so much!" Chloe screamed pulling away to look at the blonde's face. "I missed you too, Che. I'm sorry I left without saying anything. Maybe you can kick your friend over there out and we can get back to the way things were before I left." Rachel rested her hands on Chloe's hips, Max's heart broke a little when Chloe didn't swat the girls hands away.

Figuring the two wouldn't notice Max put her bra back on and her jeans then her shoes. Max tried not to cry as she gathered her things, 'everything was perfect and then that bitch showed up and ruined it' Max thought as she flung her camera bag over her shoulder. "Excuse me." Max said coldly shoving past her girlfriend and walking down stairs; Chloe realized Max was leaving and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans incase Max made it outside. "Max, wait!" Chloe yelled as she caught Max before the photographer reached for the door handle. "Don't leave, Max. We were having a great time." Chloe said rubbing her hands up and down Max's arms. "I want to go, I'll let you and Rachel have your time together. After all, she is your girlfriend." Max opened the door and stepped outside but she was pulled back in by two strong arms. "Maxine Caulfield, you are my girlfriend. I just spent an hour almost making love to you." Chloe cringed when saying 'making love' she always referred to it as 'sex' or 'fucking'. "Chloe I saw how you looked at her and I heard you say how much you love her. You should be upstairs with her right now and you should be having…sex with her…right now." Max choked back tears saying that.

"Max…" Chloe held the tiny brunette like she was protecting her from the world. "Max, I love you. I've always loved you, no one else in the world. Just you." Chloe pulled away looking Max in the eyes. "I love you too, Chloe." Max whispered hugging the punk again. They stayed like that until Rachel cleared her throat, "Chloe, you comin' up here or not?" Chloe pulled away looking at Max for guidance, "Go on, have fun." Max said stepping back. Chloe looked up and Rachel and then Max; Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her up.

"I'm gonna take you back to your place, we can cuddle for the rest of the day." Chloe said squeezing Max.

"What about-."

"She's back now and probably forever. You only get to cuddle after losing your virginity once." Chloe grabbed her truck keys and placed them in Max's hand, "Go start the truck, I'll be out in a second." Chloe kissed Max's lips before walking back upstairs. When she entered her room Rachel way lying on her bed naked and smiling. "Come here Chloe. Let's make up for lost time." The blonde beckoned her ex-girlfriend over with her finger. Chloe shook her head and smiled, "Sorry but I have a girlfriend and I love her more than anything. How about we grab dinner or something tonight?" Chloe smiled at Rachel one more time before running downstairs and taking Max home.

 **Hey I hope you guys like this chapter! please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Max woke up alone in her bed only wearing Chloe's shirt from the previous day. Max rolled over and checked her phone; it was 9:30 so she had enough time to shower. The photographer slowly got out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and her shower supplies. As soon as she stepped into the hall Max was met with Victoria screaming at one of her minions about homework. Victoria gave Max a dirty look, usually it would have fazed Max but after the several rounds of sex nothing could kill her good mood. Max walked into the showers and saw Kate washing her face.

"Hey Max! Are you sick? You weren't in class yesterday." Max blushed and bit her lip. Max checked to make sure each shower was empty before getting closer to Kate.

"Kate I know you're extremely religious but can you push it aside for a second."

"Sure Max." Kate gave her a questioning look.

"I um…I…lost my virginity yesterday." Kate's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Max shrugged her shoulders and smiled like an idiot.

"Max you had sex?!" Kate screamed throwing her arms in the air.

"Shhhh and yes I did."

"With who? Warren? Max, Brooke will kill you if she finds out."

"It wasn't Warren."

"Then who?"

"Chloe…she's my girlfriend." Kate's jaw dropped again this time almost hitting the floor.

"Max this is a big sin; do you want me to pray for you?"

"No but thank you. Do you think I can grab the notes you took yesterday in photography."

"Yeah, hey Max can I ask you something?"

"Of course Kate."

"What do you think about Taylor?"

"Taylor Christensen? I've only talked to her a few times but she seems nice when she's not around Victoria."

"Okay, thank you Max. I'll stop by later with the notes."

Kate ran out of the shower room, leaving Max alone. Max walked into the last stall and enjoyed a much needed shower.

* * *

"Chloe breakfast!" Joyce yelled up the stairs causing Chloe to wake up. She rolled over and felt a body next to her, thinking it was Max Chloe wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. The girl turned around and buried her face in the punk's neck. As Chloe enjoyed the morning cuddle she felt a hand go down into her pants. "Wanna go for round six, Maxaroni?" Chloe whispered into the girl's ear, "Chloe, my name is Rachel." Chloe's eyes shot open and she immediately removed Rachel's hand from her pants. "What are you doing here?" Chloe jumped up from the bed and gawked at the blonde.

"You invited me over and we watched a couple movies then fell asleep."

"So we didn't fuck?"

"No even though I wanted to. You kept blabbering about Max and how amazing she is." Chloe grinned as she thought about Max, her perfect little Max who loved having sex.

"You know I remember when you would think about me and give that look." Rachel said standing up and stepping closer to Chloe.

"Can we go back to being best friends again, Chlo?"

"Yes we can but I want you to meet Max properly and no more wanting to have sex."  
"We can't fuck? Not even once?"

"Sorry but no, my heart belongs to Maxine Caulfield."

"The same Max that abandoned you after your dad died? You're letting her fuck you?"

"Things change, we're older now and everything is cool."

"If you say so. Are you hanging out with her again today?"

"I want to."

"Cool because I'm hanging out with Frank, I'll bring back some weed." Rachel turned around to walk out but Chloe grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I really fucking missed you, Rach. Please be careful." Rachel pulled away and gave her best friend a smile.

"I missed you too, Chlo and I'll be back soon. Why don't you, me and Max all grab dinner after I go talk to my parents?"

"I like that idea."

Rachel walked out of the room and made her way downstairs; Chloe changed into jeans and a new tank top before going downstairs. Chloe walked into the living/dining room and sat down in front of a plate of pancakes. Joyce walked over and poured maple syrup over the breakfast, "Rachel is back." Joyce said coldly, she never liked Rachel. "Yeah she is." Chloe started eating her food without paying much attention to her mother.

"She stayed the nigh last night, Chloe."  
"Yeah?"

"You two didn't…did you?"

"Jesus mom no! I'm with Max now."

"I was just wondering. Chloe stop eating for a minute." Joyce stood above her daughter crossing her arms over her chest. Chloe rolled her eyes and did as her mother said.

"Max really loves you, I can tell by the way she hangs on to every word you say. Please don't hurt her, she doesn't deserve it."

"Mom, you really think I would cheat on Max?"

"I don't think you would but in the past you had boy after boy lined up."

"This is different, Max is different."

"Okay, just remember how much she loves you. I'm headin' off to work so I'll see you tonight." Joyce ruffled her daughter's hair before grabbing her purse and leaving for work.

After she finished breakfast Chloe ran upstairs and took a fast shower. She pulled out her phone and looked at the picture of Max's schedule she took the previous night. Chloe sighed, it was 11:30 and Max was in Science class; she also knew the teacher was a complete hard ass about letting students leave early. Chloe grabbed her leather jacket and wore it over the Rolling Stones tank top, after deciding she had enough layers on not to freeze her ass off she got in the truck and drove to Blackwell.

Chloe strutted across campus and caught a few stares and whispers as she walked towards the girl's dorm. "That's Chloe Price, I heard she got expelled for punching the principal in the face." One girl whispered, "I heard she stole money from the principal's office." The other girl whispered. Chloe laughed as she passed the two, they weren't completely wrong she and Max had taken the 'handicap fund' from the principal's desk.

Chloe walked down the hall and to her girlfriend's room. Once inside she kicked her boots off the punk jumped on Max's tiny bed. She looked around the room and smiled, everything about it was totally Max. The punk turned on her side and looked at the wall of pictures beside her, all the pictures where of different locations around Arcadia Bay, Seattle and a few different places Chloe didn't know. Chloe checked her phone again, it was 11:35 she figured she could take a nap while she waited for Max to return home.

* * *

"Since class is about to end I would like to remind you on Monday we are having a lab so wear closed toe shoes. The last two minutes of class are yours." Mrs. Helman sat down at her desk and started grading papers. Max looked down at the notes she had written and sighed, "I'm going to fail this lab." She said out loud, usually Warren sat beside her during science but he was out sick so Max sat alone. Just before the bell was about to ring Dana slid into the empty seat beside Max. "So did it hurt?" Dana whispered so no one around them could hear, "Did what hurt?" Max asked confusedly. "You know having S.E.X for the first time." Max's face turned bright red and she tried her best not to look at Dana. Before Max could respond the bell rang and she ran out of the class with her books as fast as she could. 'How does Dana know?' Max asked herself over and over again while she walked towards her dorm.

"Max, don't be embarrassed. Almost everyone at this school has done it at least once." Dana continued as they walked.

"It's a weird thing to talk about, Dana."

"So did it hurt since you were with Chloe?"

"No, I only really felt uh…good things."

"That's great! My first time hurt like hell, not a good experience."

Dana continually asked Max questions about it until they reached Dana's room. "Hey Max is it true Rachel Amber is back?" Dana asked leaning against her door. "Yeah she's back…" Max rocked back and forth on her heels uncomfortably, she felt bad for not liking Rachel. "And how do you feel since Chloe is your girlfriend now?" Max shrugged truly unsure about how she felt. "I guess I'm happy since she makes Chloe happy." Max bit her lip and starred uncomfortably at the ground. "Just make sure she doesn't make Chloe happy in the way you're supposed to. See you later Max." Dana gave Max a playful wink before stepping into her own room. Max jogged down to her room in hopes of getting a nap before the next class.

The brunette stepped into her room and immediately noticed the intruder in her bed. She would have been terrified if it was anyone else besides her punk. Max's heart melted seeing Chloe grip the stuffed teddy bear Max had since she was four. Max carefully pulled out her camera and snapped a quick and adorable picture of her girlfriend. The flash woke Chloe up and she rubbed her eyes, "What the hell?" after a few seconds the punk focused on Max. "Hey Maxaroni!" Chloe yelled jumping up, she wrapped her arms underneath the photographer's butt and lifted her up.

"I missed you, Max."

"Chloe we saw each other last night."

"Yeah but that was hella long ago."

"You're too cute, Chloe."

"Cute is my middle name."

"I thought it was Elizabeth."

"You're such a little ass, you know Caulfield?"

The punk looked up at the little brunette in her arms and smiled. Max looked down and they had a small staring contest before a crack of lightning pulled them away. "Oh shit it's storming out." Chloe said walking over to the window with Max still in her arms. Another crack of lightning caused Max to tense and tighten her grip around Chloe's neck. "Do storms still scare you, Max?" The punk looked up to see Max nodding her head. "I think as long as this storm keeps up you won't have class. Wanna change into pajamas?" Chloe watched Max nod her head; the punk carefully sat the photographer down. Max walked over to her closet and changed into her three little chicks shirt and shorts. While the brunette changed Chloe did the opposite and stripped down to her underwear and then climbed into bed under the covers.

Once Max was changed she slid under the covers with her girlfriend. When the third lightning crack hit rain poured down hard causing Max to jump. Chloe's instant reaction was to wrap her arms around the photographer and hold her as close as possible. Before the punk got the chance to hold Max the brunette already wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and had her face buried in her jaw almost. It was an uncomfortable position for Chloe because of Max's head pressed against her jaw but she enjoyed holding Max so close.

"Wanna watch a movie Max?" Chloe asked rubbing small circles on the brunette's lower back.

"No, because then you'll have to get up." Max said pulling away and looking Chloe in the eyes.

"I forgot just how scared storms make you, Super Max."

"Super Max isn't so super." Max said burring her face in her arms.

"You're very super, come on let's watch a movie."

"Chloe please don't get up." Max pleaded not wanting Chloe to leave her alone.

"Don't fret Super Max, I got an idea."

Chloe climbed above Max and smiled quickly kissing her lips. "Wrap your legs around my waist and then your arms around my neck." Max did as she was told, Chloe carefully carried Max the koala over to the small TV in the corner. "Okay Maximus, Clueless or Chicken Run?" Chloe asked holding both movies back so Max could see. "Chicken Run!" Max yelled excitedly, she was still a kid at heart. "Alright, animated chickens trying to escape death it is." Chloe quickly put the movie in and retreated back to bed, Max the koala held on tight even when they lied down. Max eventually let go and flipped on her side to watch the movie, about halfway through someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Max said starring at the door hoping it wasn't Victoria. As the door opened Kate appeared, she stepped into the room looking a little frightened.

"Oh Max I didn't realize you had company, I'll come back later."

"No Kate you can stay, Chloe is asleep." Max poked Chloe's hand that was resting on the brunette's stomach, no response.

"She's out cold, it's pretty hard to wake her up."

"Thanks Max, the storm freaked me out and I'm pretty sure Victoria and Nathan are fighting because I've heard lots of yelling."

"They are seriously the worst best couple in the world. Kate we need to find you a boyfriend."

"I don't know about a boyfriend, Max."

"Not into boys? We can get you a girlfriend then, any girls you like?"

"Well…um…"

"It's okay to tell me Kate." Max suddenly felt Chloe's face nuzzle the back of her neck.

"Taylor Christensen."

"Really? Well okay, have you talked to her any?"

"I've tried but she's always with Victoria."

"Maybe you can go see if she wants some company while the storm is going on."

"I don't know if I can, she makes me so nervous."

"Just go for it Kate."

"Okay, I'm going to do it!" Kate jumped up excitedly and walked to the door.

"Oh and Max when you two do it try not to be so loud, if Victoria hears it she'll bitch all night and guess who gets to hear every word." Kate smiled before walking out and presumably to Taylor's room.

Max blushed hard, knowing that the sweetest person at Blackwell knew she had lost her V card made the photographer feel strange. Max turned around and faced Chloe again; she buried her face in the punk's chest not caring about the storm anymore. As she was trying to fall asleep an announcement came over the loud speakers. "Because of the storm all classes for the rest of the day are cancelled. Students are encouraged to stay inside their dorms. Thank you." The voice announced before fading away. Max smiled from ear to ear, no classes was a great way to end the Friday.

"No class means we can do itttttttttttttttttttttt." Chloe whispered with a smirk on her face. "Chloe no." Max said in a stern voice. The punk kissed the brunette's jaw and down her neck, "Chloe I said no." Chloe continued to kiss her way down lifting up Max's shirt and kissing her stomach. "Chloe I'm serious no." Max said with less authority, suddenly Max felt her shorts be ripped away. "Dammit Chloe, I have a paper to do." Chloe popped back up and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's, "Well now you have a Chloe to do, Shaka Brah." "I'm leaving you, Chloe." Max said with a smiled as the punk kissed her way down again.

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter sucked, its one in the morning and I have no idea what I'm doing. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay…Yes mom…I'm excited to see you guys too…I love you too…I won't forget…Okay, mom I gotta-seriously mom I gotta go…bye." Max sighed as she hung up, she looked on the bed and saw her punk was still passed out. _'She's so damn cute'_ Max though as she walked over to her closet and tried to find something to wear. Max grabbed a Nirvana shirt she stole from Chloe and a pair of ripped jeans that belonged to Rachel, "I need to get rid of all her shit." The brunette mumbled as she tried to put the jeans on without getting her foot stuck in one of the rips.

"You look hella hot in my shirt." Chloe's sleepy voice filled the room. Max turned around and smiled at the punk in her bed.

"You think so? Maybe I should steal some more." Max walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to Chloe.

"Can you not? I'm running low on clothes thanks to a certain photographer."

"I'm not sorry." Max said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll make you sorry, Caulfield."

Chloe grabbed the brunette's waist and pulled her down on the bed. To the punk's surprise Max didn't resist and just lay down beside her. They were laying face to face, Chloe's arm draped over Max's hip; the photographer leaned closer so their forehead rested against one another. "My parents are coming into town today, wanna see them?" Max asked looking into Chloe's sleepy blue eyes. "Not today, I'll let you guys spend some time together. But Momma Price wants us all to get together and have dinner before they leave." Max smiled and nodded her head, she was excited for her parents to rekindle with an old friend.

"Hey Bat Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you and Rachel to properly meet. Your first run in wasn't the best."

"Okay, we need to all sit down and talk."

"You're not jealous are you, Maxine Caulfield?"

"Me? Jealous? That's hilarious, Che." Chloe grabbed her girlfriend's hip forcing them even closer than before. The punk leaned in and gently kissed Max's lips trying to erase any worry. Max pulled away with slightly red cheeks she quickly sat up and walked over to her plant, Lisa. Chloe could feel how on edge Max was, she climbed out of bed and wrapped her arms around Max's tiny waist.

"Talk to me Maxi Pad, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Max, I know something's up."

Max exhaled deeply, she was worried Chloe would get mad if she told her the truth. "I'm kinda worried about you and Rachel spending time together. I know she's your bestfriend but I also know you we're in love with her. Now that she's back I'm afraid those feelings will come back and I'll just be tossed to the side and you'll get with Rachel." Max realized how stupid she sounded and quickly threw out her hand to rewind but was stopped by Chloe's hand. "Don't rewind, Max." the punk spun the photographer around and held her hands.

"Maxaroni, you have nothing to worry about. I used to like Rachel in that way but after I found out about her and Frank those feelings were thrown off a cliff. But my feelings for you Max are like hella strong and I don't think they'll ever be thrown off a cliff." Max smiled but Chloe could feel the lingering doubt in Max. Trying to think of a way to reassure Max Chloe did the only thing she could think of. The punk wrapped her arms underneath Max's butt and held her in the air.

"Chloe put me downnn."

"Not until you have a smile from ear to ear, Caulfield."

Max tried her best to get down but Chloe wasn't letting go. "Come on Chloe, I have to meet my parents soon." The punk shook her head and carefully laid Max down on the floor, she quickly straddled the tiny brunette and started tickling her. Chloe slid her hands under Max's flimsy Nirvana shirt and started quickly skimming her hands over Max's toned stomach.

"Chloe stop!" Max screamed doing her best to fight off the punk.

"Say you love me Maxi Pad!"

"I love you, Chloe! I love you so much!" Max yelled almost breathless. Chloe stopped tickling her girlfriend and leaned down pressing their lips together. The punk pulled away so Max could breathe, "Max, I love you too." Chloe slid her hands out from underneath Max's shirt then collapsed on the ground beside her. While catching her breath the tiny brunette grabbed her girlfriend's hand and intertwined their fingers. They simultaneously turned their heads looking at each other, Max leaned over and kissed the punk. A few seconds later Max pulled away and frowned.

"My parents will be in town any minute. Can you take me to Two Whales?" Chloe rolled her eyes at the request.

"Fineeee, but you owe me." Chloe said standing up and stretching.

"I'll take nudes for you later."

"Are you serious?"

"Mhm, but you have to take me right now."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hit the road!" Chloe yelled grabbing Max's hand and dragging her towards the parking lot.

* * *

Chloe pulled into Two Whales parking lot waiting for Max's next instruction. "My mom said they just came into the city limits." Chloe noticed the small smile on the photographer's face. "Are you going to tell them about us?" The punk asked messing with the bobble head on her dashboard. "I want to…do you want me to?" Max looked over at the punk and then at the bobble head.

"I don't know…I've never really dated anyone before so I have no idea what to do."

"I'll drop it on them once they've paid for dinner." Max said giggling.

"Now you're thinking, Super Max! Looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

"You really are, maybe I'll get a tattoo too." Chloe's eyes widened and she smiled from ear to ear. Even thinking about Max with a tattoo gave Chloe a warm feeling in her stomach. The brunette leaned over and kissed the punk's cheek, "My parents are a block away. I'll text you when I'm back in my room and I haven't forgotten about your payment." Max jumped out of the truck and waved goodbye to Chloe as she entered the diner.

Max walked in and sat down at the booth she and Chloe shared whenever they came to Two Whales. Joyce walked over and sat a menu down in front of Max and smiled. "Eating alone, Max?" The waitress asked as she poured the brunette a cup of coffee. "No actually, my parents should be here any second." She said looking up at Joyce who had an even bigger smile. "That's right, Chloe told me they were coming back into town. Did she tell you I wanted to have a sit down dinner with everyone?" Max nodded, before she got the chance to answer a tall man and a shorter woman entered the diner. The man had brown short hair and a big busy beard and the woman had sparkling blue eyes that Max often saw when she looked in the mirror. Once they made eye contact Max's mother pulled her husband's hand and dragged him over to the booth. Joyce nuddged Max's shoulder, "Get up and hug them." She whispered before walking back to the kitchen. The photographer jumped up and hugged her mother and then her father.

"We missed you so much, Maxine!" Vanessa said as she slid into the other side of the booth.

"Yeah kiddo, home just isn't the same without you there." Ryan added as he sat next to his wife.

"Max honey you look so thin, are you eating regularly?" Vanessa whispered holding on to Max's hand.

"Yes she does, she's here almost every morning." Joyce chimed in pouring two cups of coffee for the new diner's.

"Joyce!" Max's mother yelled she forced Ryan out of the booth and hugged Chloe's mom.

"Hey you guys, it's been a while."

"Too long." Ryan placed a hand on the waitress' shoulder.

"You can make it up to me by coming over tomorrow for dinner and yes that means you too, Max."

"You can bet your ass we'll be there! What time?" Vanessa starred at her old friend, amazed how she hasn't aged.

"Come over about 6:30, you can meet my husband, David."

"Sounds delightful, we'll be there."

Vanessa and Ryan sat back down in the booth and looked at the menu. After a few minutes Joyce came back and got everyone's orders. Once she left the reunited family sat in a comfortable silence. "So Max, how's school been?" Ryan asked taking a drink of his coffee. "It's going okay, still straight C's." the trio laughed as they continued to talk about school and life.

* * *

"So where did you go for those six months, Rach?" Chloe asked taking another hit from the bong.

"I was everywhere! I went from Arcadia Bay to L.A. then New York. I stayed in NYC for a couple months, I met this guy names Charlie. He was my boyfriend and he was so good to me…I miss him."

"Then why don't you call him and have him come out here?" Chloe handed the bong back to Rachel and sprawled out on the couch. She looked around the cinderblock shack they were currently in and wondered if Max would like it.

"He died of a heroin overdose April, I couldn't face his mom or dad so I just bailed. After I left I lived in shitty motels around the country."

"What made you come back here?"

"I missed this shitty town and my family. But I mostly missed my bestfriend." Rachel kicked Chloe's foot, both of them glared at each other before laughing.

"I missed you too, Rachel. I spent months and months looking for you and then Max came back and helped me look for you."

"Is that when you two started fucking?" Rachel took a hit from the bong and held it in.

"Not right away, at first I had a hard time letting her in and trusting her. Eventually we got to a good place and now we're…in a really great place."

"Is she okay with us hanging out?"

"I think so, but I'm not one of those people who ask their girlfriend for permission to do something."

"I'm glad this girl isn't changing you, Chlo."

"If she does change me it'll be for the better."

"I don't think she likes me very much, Chloe."

"It's weird, no one likes the person their girlfriend or boyfriend slept with before."

"Maybe try and slip in a good word for me? Maybe tell her I'm back together with Frank?" Chloe rolled her eyes, she knew Rachel could do so much better than Frank.

"I know you don't like Frank, Chloe. Can you please give him a chance? He's so sweet and kind; underneath his rough looks he's so amazing."

"He tried to kill me and Max! I won't give that fucker another chance."

"Try for me, Chlo?" Rachel placed her hand on the inside of Chloe's thigh. Instantly memories of drunken nights flew back into the punks head. Even though Chloe loved Max and loved having sex with Max it was pretty hard to forget all those late night booty calls she and Rachel shared.

"Don't you miss it, Che?" Rachel asked moving forward and positioning herself in-between the punk's legs.

"Miss what?"

"The wild crazy hot animalistic sex we had almost every weekend." Chloe flinched at the vulgar words that came out of Rachel's mouth.

"Yes…I mean no…I don't know." Chloe shrugged, she desperately wanted Rachel to move away from her.

"One more time, Chloe. Max doesn't need to know." Rachel leaned in to kiss the punk; panicking Chloe flung herself onto the floor causing the blonde beauty to fall too.

"What the hell Chloe?" Rachel questioned looking at her bestfriend.

"Rachel…I don't want to fuck you." To Chloe's surprise she meant what she said.

"Fine, I'll just go to Frank for all my fixes." Rachel stood up before sitting back down on the couch.

Chloe breathed in and out, she put her hands behind her head and just starred at the ceiling. As they laid in silence Chloe's high kicked in and soon the munchies' followed. Chloe sat up and threw her beanie at Rachel, desperate for the blonde's attention. "What Chloe?" Rachel's tone was laced with anger. "I'm fucking starving, wanna go get something to eat?" Rachel perked up and smiled since being turned down for sex. "Hell yes! Let's go!" The pair ran outside into the junkyard and jumped in Chloe's truck.

* * *

"Max, your room is so clean! I'm impressed." Vanessa said sitting down on the small twin bed.

"Thanks mom, I learned from the best." Max sat down on the tiny couch on the other side of the room. Ryan awkwardly stood in the middle of the room before Max patted the seat beside her.

"Can we see some of your pictures?" Ryan asked sitting down beside his daughter.

"Yeah of course! If you look behind mom there's an entire wall." Both parents turned around gazing at the wall of pictures their daughter had made. Vanessa reached up and grabbed a picture in the center of the wall. She looked closely at it and discovered Max with a blue haired punk.

"Who is this?" Vanessa handed her daughter the picture.

Max's heart fluttered seeing the particular picture of Chloe. Chloe had her arms wrapped around Max's chest and the brunette had her arm extended out taking the picture. 'Our 3rd date is still my favorite. Watching the sunset and drinking cheap wine was so fun.' Max though as she starred harder at the photo. "This is Chloe Price, remember?" Both Vanessa and Ryan gawked at the photo in pure disbelief. "This girl with the bright blue hair and punk rocker get up is little Chloe Price?" Ryan said grabbing the picture again. Max nodded her head, she thought it was funny they were in awe of her girlfriend. 'Max now is the time to tell them about Chloe' Max thought in the back of her head. As she tried to think of bringing the subject up she watched her mother grab a picture that was hidden under her pillow. Vanessa starred at the picture with confusion, realizing what picture it was Max let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you and Chloe…"

"Yes mom."

"How long have you-."

"A month. We kinda got brought back together under weird circumstances."

"Do you love her, Maxine?"

"Yeah mom… I do." The photographer blushed as she nodded, she felt her dad's arm wrap around her.

"You know I always knew you guys would get together." Ryan said laughing. "When you two were younger you would always hug and kiss. Then you were inseparable once you hit middle school."

"When I was pregnant with you Joyce and I would joke about you being a boy. You and Chloe would grow up being best friend's then fall in love and get married. It's crazy to think that joke could be a reality someday."

 _'Damn mom way to get me thinking about my future'_

"So you guys are cool with me dating Chloe?" Max said, the confidence she had moments ago flew out the window.

Ryan and Vanessa exchanged glances, they both laughed and said 'yes.' Max felt like the weight of the world fell off her shoulders, she couldn't wait to tell Chloe the great news. Vanessa and Ryan stayed in Max's room until 5:00 pm, before they left they each gave Max a long hug and congratulated her on the relationship with Chloe. Once they left Max remembered she owed her punk naked pictures, she walked over to the door and locked it. The brunette slowly took her clothes off before retrieving her camera; as she walked towards her bed Max caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. 'Hey gorgeous. Pssh you wish Max' The brunette stood in front of the mirror for a second looking herself up and down. Her stomach was perfectly flat, her legs were toned, she thought her butt was a little cute but her boobs were small.

"I'm no Rachel Amber but Chloe likes the way I look and I like the way I look. Besides these little guys." Max looked down at her boobs and frowned. She laid down on her bed, in order to take the pictures and not become overwhelmed with shyness Max thought of it as a private photography session. Max held the camera above her chest and snapped the picture; she shook the picture before looking at it and smiling. "Not too bad Caulfield! These are hella great." The brunette took a few more pictures of different body parts in different angles; she knew Chloe would love them. She changed into her own shirt and jeans, she grabbed the pictures and put them in an envelope.

Max: Chlo where are you?

Chloe: Two Whales getting my grub on with Rach and Momma Price

Max: Can I stop by and drop off some stuff?

Chloe: Of course Maxi Pad! I'll see you in a few ;)

Max: NO EMOJI

Chloe: Dammit Caulfield! You got me

* * *

Max got off the bus stop at Two Whales, she walked inside and searched for her punk. She looked over at their special booth; Max immediately saw the punk's blue hair and black beanie. The photographer slid in beside Chloe and kissed her cheek, "Maxaroni!" Chloe yelled wrapping both arms around the brunette. She planted little kisses all over Max's neck and then buried her face in the crook of it. Chloe looked over at her mother who was sitting beside Rachel and smiled. "Mom look! Max is here!" Chloe said re-wrapping her arms around the photographer. "I see this, Chloe. Max these two idiots got high and then came her for food. I don't know what else was in the weed but I'm ready to kill both of them." Joyce said glaring at Rachel who was focused on the empty plate in front of her.

"Max do you think you could take Chloe home? I have to work until midnight and David has to work until three and he has the car. I'm taking Chloe's truck for the night so she doesn't get any ideas while in this state."

"Of course, Joyce. I'll take care of her."

"Thank you so-."

"Maxie always takes good care of meeeee." Chloe yelled swinging her legs into Max's small lap.

"Max, can you take her now? I have to get back to work. Rachel's parents will be here in a few to get her."

"Yeah, come on Chlo." Max slid out of the booth trying to hold Chloe up right.

"Thank you so much, Max. I'll make sure to save you an extra slice of chocolate cake tomorrow night." Joyce said winking at the photographer.

Max helped Chloe outside, the taller girl was a giggling swaying mess. Max had to rewind a few times to stop her from falling into traffic. They were halfway to Chloe's when Chloe somehow managed to pick Max up bridal style. "Put me down!" The brunette yelled fearing Chloe would fall into the road and kill them both. "Relax Maxie, I got you." the punk whispered in her ear as they continued down the sidewalk. When they reached Chloe's the high had worn off and she was the normal Chloe Max knew.

"My head hurts hella bad." Chloe said as she collapsed into bed.

"You better not get high with her again." Max almost growled, Chloe could tell by her tone Max was angry.

"I'm sorry, Max. I thought we were just smoking some of Frank's regular shit, not any hybrids."

"You were very bad, Chloe. I don't think you deserve the pictures I took for you."

"What pictures?" Chloe asked sitting up, bringing her knees to her chest.

"These." Max took the envelope out of her camera bag, she handed it to the punk as she sat on the bed.

Chloe slowly opened the envelope, a sly grin spread across her face seeing her girlfriend in such venerable positions. "Wow Max…thank you for these." Chloe leaned over and kissed the brunette sweetly.

"These are for your eyes only. I'm serious, Chlo."

"Trust me, no one else will ever see these. I know just where to hide them."

Chloe rolled off the bed and made her way over to one of the many posters on her walls. She lifted the bottom corner of the poster and revealed a cutout in the wall. The cutout held a small treasure chest that Chloe removed and brought over to the bed. Max starred at the little chest and wondered if that's where Chloe kept her dirty pictures she had obtained over the years. Chloe dumped the contents of the chest onto the bed, mostly pictures and folded up pieces of paper fell out. "Chloe, what is all this?" Max asked gently touching the top picture. "Some stuff I kept that remind me of you." Chloe rummaged through the pile until she found a ticket stub from the drive in. "This little guy was from our 4th date I think. We watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre at the drive in." She picked up a picture and held it out, "You took this the night we watched the sunset at the lighthouse." "Hey I've been looking for that!" Max said trying to hold back happy tears, she didn't think Chloe was so sentimental.

"Chloe…I didn't think you would keep this kind of stuff." Max said with a soft smile thinking about how lucky she was to have Chloe as a girlfriend.

"Yeah I do. I keep it in case one day things go to hell. So like if you leave me I can look at this stuff and remember how happy I was or if we breakup I can look at this and remember."

Max smiled and with tears in her eyes she climbed into Chloe's lap and hugged the punk as tight as possible. "I love you, Chloe." Max whispered in the blue haired girls ear. "I love you too, Caulfield." Chloe whispered rubbing small circles around Max's back. "My parents are cool with us dating by the way." Max pulled back and looked Chloe in the eyes.

"That's great! Did they recognize me in any of your pictures?"

"No, they had no idea it was you." Chloe laughed and laid down, Max was now straddling her.

Chloe placed her hands on Max's hips, her thumbs pressed hard against the bone. Max squirmed above her girlfriend, as much as Max wanted to stay the night she had a paper due Monday afternoon. Chloe slowly moved her hands to the button of Max's jeans trying to unbutton them. "Chloe I can't. I have a paper do Monday." Chloe allowed her hands to fall to her sides, "But Maxxxxxxx." The punk whined looking at her girlfriend with puppy dog eyes. "Chloe I can't, I'm sorry. But you do have some new…uh…material." Max grabbed the nude photos of herself and laid them on the punk's stomach. A smile crept across Chloe's face, she picked up the pictures and brought them close to her face. "Okay Max you can go home." The punk shooed Max away jokingly and sliding her hand into her pants.

"Hey, these are not your girlfriend." Max said as she leaned forward.

"Whenever my girlfriend isn't available these bad boys are."

"Okay, I'm taking them back." Max reached for the photo's but Chloe held them away.

"Those are mine, Max. Not yours."

"It's my body!" the photographer spat back.

"I promise I'll only use these when I'm alone, scouts honor."

"Fine, you can use them when I leave."

"Trust me Max, I will."

They continued to lay in bed until Max was able to pull herself away and go home to write her History paper. "Let me know how those pictures work for you." Max said kissing Chloe before going back to Blackwell. Max had been working on her paper for 20 minutes when her phone lit up.

Chloe: Those pictures work very well

Max: New competition?

Chloe: Why don't you see for yourself?

Max starred at her phone until a picture appeared on the screen. Max blushed looking at the shot of Chloe's crotch on her phone. "This is going to be a hella long night."

 **Hey guys so I made this longer because the next update will most likely be next weekend. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_'My mom is going to beat my ass!'_ Chloe screamed in her head as she walked down her street. She and Max had taken a walk into the woods; on the way back Max asked for a piggyback ride and ended up falling asleep while Chloe was carrying her. They were supposed to have dinner with Joyce, David, Ryan and Vanessa at 6:30; it was 7:15 when Chloe reached her house. The punk very cautiously opened the front door, hoping that no one would notice.

"Chloe Elizabeth Pr-." Joyce yelled as she walked towards her daughter.

"Shhhhhhhh! She's asleep." Chloe whispered and moved her head toward the sleeping photographer on her back.

"I'll go taker her upstairs."

"Looks like you won't have to. How was your nap, Max?" Joyce smirked as Max rubbed one of her eyes.

"It was okay, a little bumpy at times."

"Chloe, put her down."

The punk let go of her girlfriend's legs, Max wobbled as her legs tingled. "Is dinner ready, Joyce?" the photographer asked leaning against Chloe for support. "It was good, your mom and dad loved it." Max gave her a questioning look before looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh my god! Joyce I'm so sorry!" Max really did feel bad for missing the big family dinner they all were supposed to have. Joyce raised an eyebrow and continued her harden look before cracking a smile. "I'm just pullin' your leg, dinner should be ready in a few. David is showing your parents the car he's been working on. Now Chloe go upstairs and clean up, you're covered in mud. Max, you come in the kitchen and help me finish up dinner." "You got it, Momma Price."

Chloe ran upstairs and Max followed Joyce into the kitchen. "I made your favorite, Max." Joyce said taking the pan out of the stove. "You did not make that, Joyce." The brunette squeaked as she watched the blonde unwrap the dish. "Oh yes I did. My world famous salmon surprise and chocolate cake for dessert." Joyce placed one hand on the counter and the other on her hip, "Joyce, you are too good to me." "Yes I am, now go get everyone." Max nodded and skipped over to the garage. David was showing Ryan the new engine that he put in the car while Vanessa stood behind and starred off into space. "Dinner is ready, guys." The brunette shyly announced, the trio spun around and smiled with approval.

"We were getting worried, Maxine. Why were you guys so late?" Vanessa asked as they sat down at the table, each seat hade a plate filled with food on it. "Chloe, get down here! Dinner is ready!" Joyce yelled up the stairs, seconds later the punk was down stairs and sitting beside Max. "This looks amazing, Joyce." Ryan said gawking at the food in front of him, "It taste's even better. Everyone dig in!" They did just that. Most of the dinner consisted of Ryan and David talking about cars, guns, war and the debate on legalized marijuana while Joyce and Vanessa talked about Arcadia Bay, their daughter's new formed relationship and work.

"I'm glad everyone is getting along." Max whispered to Chloe.

"Me too, I didn't think your dad would like Step Douche."

"Hey do you want to come over tonight?" Max somehow managed to whisper softer than she had before. She would never admit it but she slept better when Chloe was with her.

"Sure Max. Wanna fuck like rabbits later?"

"What are you two talking about down there?" Vanessa chirped looking at her daughter whose cheeks were red.

"School! Just school."

"Dave will you keep an eye out on our Max while she's at school?"

"I sure will, Ry." David and Ryan clanked their beer bottles together. Max thought it was cute that her dad had created a bond with David in such a short amount of time.

Joyce and Vanessa excused themselves and went into the kitchen to start cutting the dessert. While the mothers were in the kitchen and the fathers sat in the garage, the daughters were in the backyard making out. Chloe pushed Max against the house and rested her hands on the brunette's waist; Max tangled her fingers in Chloe's blue locks. Max smiled into the kiss which caused Chloe to smile also, they both pulled away slightly giggling. The punk rested her forehead against the photographer's and lightly kissed her lips again.

"I love you so much, Chloe." The brunette whispered as Chloe kissed her neck.

"I love you more, Mad Max."

"Not possible."

"Very possible, we just have to go back to your dorm and-." Chloe was stopped by her phone ringing and vibrating in her pocket. The punk reached around to grab the phone from her back pocket but was stopped by a tiny hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Chloe, please don't answer. We're having a nice night." Max said and then brought their lips together again for a sweet kiss. Chloe dropped her hand back down to Max's waist and they continued the make out session. Just as it started to get heated again Chloe's phone rang and vibrated again; Chloe hesitantly broke the kiss and successfully grabbed her phone. Once she looked at the screen the punk knew she would be dead if she answered in front of Max.

"Max, can I-."

"Go ahead; I'll just be waiting here." Max leaned back against the house and rolled her eyes. _'Well there goes all the hot sex I was going to have tonight. Good job dumbass.'_ Chloe thought as she answered her phone.

"Rach, why are you calling me?" The punk whispered as she walked to the center of the backyard so Max wouldn't hear.

"Chloe…I'm drunk and…Frank is being a huge dick! Can you…can you…come get me?"

"Rach, I'm kinda busy right now. Where are you?"

"I'm…uh…I think in…um…"

"Jesus Christ, Rachel."

"Hendricks Ville! That's where I am."

"That's like two hours away! Rach, I don't think I can."

"I'm scared, Chloe. Frank is on heroin." Rachel's voice cracked a little.

"Holy fuck! I'm going to kill that prick! Don't go anywhere and text me where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you so much, Chloe." Chloe hung up and exhaled loudly, Max was going to kill her. The punk slowly turned around and found Max scowling at her.

"Max-."

"Don't say anything. Just fucking go and don't come back."

"Max, come on don't-."

"I'll cover your ass so you can go get Rachel."

Max marched towards the back door but before she entered the photographer looked back at Chloe. "Oh and don't even think about coming near my dorm. I'll call David and tell him to come get your sorry ass." Max finally went in the house leaving Chloe speechless. _'Don't go Chloe, Rachel isn't worth loosing Max'_ Chloe thought; _'Go dumbass! Rachel needs you more than Max does.'_

"No matter what I do I'll get my head chewed off." Chloe said to herself as she walked to the front of the house.

* * *

"Drive safe guys!" Max yelled as she waved goodbye to her parents. Once they were out of sight Max went back inside the house and helped Joyce clean up. "Where did Chloe really go?" Joyce asked as she sat more dishes down by the sink. "To go get Rachel in Hendricks Ville." Max spat, it wasn't hard to see how angry she was.

"She's really going to spend two hours driving there and two hours back just for Rachel? I raised an idiot."

"It's not your fault, Joyce. Chloe is just a natural idiot who cannot be fixed and no matter how hard you try you can't fix it." Max said furiously washing the dishes in the sink.

"Max, you're gonna break all my dishes. Let me wash, you dry." Max moved over and placed the dish in the strainer.

"Go on and vent, Max. I know you want to."

"Oh no, Joyce. I can't vent to you about Chloe."

"You can, Max. Who better than her own mother?"

"Okay but please don't think…bad of me." Max looked over her shoulder to make sure David wasn't near them.

"Max, I know all about Chloe and the boys she used to run around with and Rachel. So I know she's been around the block."

"Okay. It really pisses me off that she runs to Rachel whenever she calls. She always picks Rachel over me! Like after the first time we…uh…you know, Rachel showed up and Chloe just ran into her arms and threw me aside. Granted she did stay most of the night with me."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Joyce said handing another plate to Max.

"Yeah I have and she still acts like this. How mad do I have to get for her to understand I don't want her with Rachel?"

"Pretty mad I'd imagine. Chloe doesn't pick up on things well."

"I told her not to come by my dorm tonight."

"Want me to have David patrol especially around your dorm?"

"No but thank you, I told her if she did come by I would have David take her home."

"You and I both know she won't stay away."

"Yeah I know." The pair stood in silence and watched the water empty down the drain.

"Why…why does she like Rachel so much? Am I not good enough, Joyce?" Max looked over at the blonde with watery eyes.

"Max, you are the best damn thing Chloe has ever had in her life. Rachel is the worst thing that has ever lingered in her life." Joyce wrapped her arms around Max in a comforting hug. Max hugged her back even though it should have been Chloe's arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you, Joyce. I always feel better talking to you."

"You can come to me anytime, Max. Now take these left overs and get back to your dorm."

* * *

"Never do this again, Rachel." Chloe whispered as she helped the blonde through the bedroom window. It had been so long since Chloe had been in Rachel's room.

"I won't, Chlo. I promise." Rachel whispered as she climbed under the covers.

To Chloe's surprise the blonde passed out as soon as her head touched the pillow. "Now back to Mad Max. Extremely Mad Max." Chloe climbed back out the window and headed to the store to pick up some gifts for Max. The punk ran through the store like a mad woman trying to find stuffed animals and chocolate for Max. She finally stumbled across an isle filled with stuffed animals, 'jackpot!' The punk grabbed a huge teddy bear that held a heart in the middle of its chest that read "I love you!" in cursive. A few isles over she found bags filled with chocolate and other kinds of candy; Chloe ran as fast as she could to the front of the store to pay for Max's presents.

* * *

Max quickly walked down the hall to her room; just after she passed Dana's room Kate shuffled out of Taylor's room with tears in her eyes. "Kate, what's wrong?" Max asked grabbing Kate's shaking hand. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired." Kate gave Max a sad smile and continued to her room; before Kate opened the door Max dragged her to her own room. Max quickly closed the door and starred at Kate.

"Kate, what happened?"

"I was right…Taylor was-is cheating on me with Victoria." Kate broke down into tears and shook violently; Max sat the plate of food down on her bed and wrapped her arms around Kate.

"I'm sorry, Kate. You can talk to me about it."

"She wasn't in photography today and neither was Victoria. So afterword's I came back to the dorm to see if she was sick, when I walked into her room she was lying naked in bed with Victoria."

"Kate, that's awful. I'm so sorry."

"Can I sleep here tonight? I know Taylor will come over and try to talk."

"Of course you can, Kate."

"Thank you so much, Max. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, come on let's watch a movie."

* * *

At midnight Chloe snuck around Blackwell Academy's campus. She knew midnight was the safe time since that's when the security guards shift switch happened, having David as a step-dad had its perks. The punk successfully made it to Max's dorm with a teddy bear that was almost as big as the punk and a bag filled with different candy's. Chloe quietly tip-toed down the hall until she reached Max's room, after struggling for a few seconds she unlocked the door with David's keys. When Chloe stepped in the room and was met with Max and Kate starring at her.

"H-hey Max." The punk stepped inside more and held out her presents.

"Oh no, you don't get to show up here with presents. Get out, Chloe." Max jumped off her bed and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Max please, let's work this out."

"Chloe no! Get out!" Max yelled, Kate quickly got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll leave you guys alone." The blonde stepped past Chloe and walked to her room.

"Max, please. I've had a long day."

"You had a long day? It was your choice to go get Rachel, no one held a gun to your head."

"I was trying to help my friend."

"Instead of helping Rachel because she's too fucked up to walk down the street how about you help your girlfriend who feels like she's just a convenience to you?" Max's voice broke and unwanted tears fell down her cheeks. Chloe dropped the teddy bear and candy that were in her hands; the punk stepped towards Max but the photographer stepped back and turned around to face the windows.

"Max-."

"Just go h-home." The tiny brunette whispered while holding her sides.

"No, we need to talk."

"We will, just another time."

"Right now, Max."

"No…please just go home."

"Do you really want me to go home?"

Max nodded her head, her eyes were clinched shut as she tried to hold back tears. Suddenly Chloe's arms were wrapped loosely around the photographer's waist; the punk brought their bodies together just enough so she could rest her chin on Max's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Max. I didn't realize how hella fucked I made everything. If you change your mind I'll be up all night. I love you, Mad Max." Chloe kissed the side of the brunette's head before pulling her arms away and walking towards the door.

"I love you too, Chloe and thank you for the teddy bear and candy. The candy will probably give me like twenty cavities."

"Don't eat it all at once, nerd." Chloe said looking over her shoulder and smiling at Max who was also looking over her shoulder.

 **Hey I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

A blue blanket was the only thing that covered Max and Chloe's naked bodies. They were lying in Chloe's bed, tired after the several rounds of love making. Chloe lit a joint and took a drag holding her breath before blowing the smoke out. The punk coughed for a few minutes; Max watched the joint bounce in Chloe's fingers. "Can I try?" The photographer asked nervously. Chloe looked down at the tiny photographer and smiled, "Sure Super Max. Do you know how?" The punk handed the joint over and watched Max carefully. Max slowly brought the joint to her lips and inhaled, she immediately coughed out the smoke.

"That was awful!" The brunette managed to say in-between coughs. The punk wrapped an arm around the photographer as she laughed, she carefully took the joint from her girlfriend and took another drag.

"Trust me in a few minutes you'll be feeling hella awesome." Chloe gave the joint back to Max who kept coughing and laughing. After five minutes it finally hit Max and it made her feel like Super Max.

"Chloe…I feel like…an alien." Max laid down on the bed and starred at the ceiling.

"That's when you know it's working, Maxaroni."

They finished the joint and basked in the high. Max spread out on the bed while Chloe watched the tiny photographer experience weed for the first time. They sat in silence until Max gasped and sat up quickly. "Chloe! Let's have sex!" Max screamed while looking at Chloe like a starving animal. "Wow Max, I should get you stoned more often." The punk let out a laugh before lying down next to her girlfriend. Max climbed on top of the punk and kissed her harshly. Chloe was taken back by the aggressiveness, usually Max was very shy in the bedroom. The photographer grinded her wet center down onto Chloe's equally wet center. Chloe threw her head back against the pillow and moaned loudly as Max continued to grind. Max grabbed the punk's hands and placed them on her breasts forcing Chloe to fondle her while she rode her punk. "Max this is so fucking hot." Chloe said through her clenched teeth. After a few minutes of the new position that the couple both loved, Chloe hit her breaking point and screamed Max's name. Hearing Chloe's moans of pleasure was just what the photographer needed to tumble over the edge. She moaned Chloe's name loudly and left red scratches down the punk's stomach. Max leaned down and rested her forehead against Chloe's. The pair stayed like that until Max rolled over and rested on the bed.

"Damn Hippie…that was hella wicked." Chloe said wrapping an arm around her tired girlfriend.

"I'm so hungry, Chloe." Was the tiny brunette's only response.

"I take it you want me to go downstairs and get you something?"

"Pleasssseee Chloe."

"No Max."

"Pleaseeeeee." Max cuddled up to her punk and rested her chin on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe knew if she looked Max in the eyes she would be forced to leave the warmth and comfort of her bed to go downstairs and get food.

"Chloe please go downstairs and get me something, I'm starving." Max looked at Chloe with puppy dog eyes. The punk knew she was done for.

"What do you want, Max?"

"Chips?"

"I'll be back."

Chloe swung her legs over the side of the bed and found the black bra and underwear she was wearing before Max came over. Just in case David was home she grabbed a blue and gray flannel that was lying on the back of her desk chair and put it on. The punk made her way downstairs and into the kitchen; she practically tore apart the kitchen apart looking for Max's craved food. As she looked through the last cabinet a familiar voice filled the room.

"What are you lookin' for?" Joyce asked watching her daughter fumble through the cabinets.

"Chips, Max is hungry."

"When is Max going back to Blackwell?"

"Probably Monday morning. Why?"

"No particular reason."

"Okay?" After failing to find the chips the punk decided on popcorn. After she put the popcorn in the microwave Chloe sat down on the counter and waited for Max's snack to be finished.

"Chloe, do you think you and Max could be a little more…quiet?" Joyce awkwardly asked not making eye contact with her daughter.

"Probably not, Max is a screamer. You're lucky she's been holding back, the neighbors would call the cops if she wasn't."

Just then the microwave beeped, the punk jumped off the counter and retrieved her lovers snack. When she walked back into the room Max was lying on the bed with her phone inches away from her face. "Who are you texting?" The punk sat down beside Max and laid the popcorn bag in between them. Max locked the phone and placed it face down on the bed so Chloe wouldn't see. "No one, just making sure I did all my homework." The photographer opened the bag and started to devoir the contents inside. While they laid in the surprisingly comfy bed Chloe put on music from her phone and allowed it to fill the room. Just as the first song ended Max's phone let out a string of beeps causing both girls to look at it.

Max carefully lifted the phone and place it to her ear. She scrambled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Chloe quickly climbed off the bed before running out and over to the bathroom; the punk placed her ear against the door in an attempt to catch her girlfriend's conversation.

"Yeah, Warren…I'm excited too…Okay…I can't wait to 'go ape' either…bye Warren."

When the brunette stepped out into the hall she was immediately met with Chloe's face inches from hers. "Who's Warren?" Chloe raised an eyebrow and glared at Max. The photographer rolled her eyes and brushed passed her girlfriend. "Max, seriously who is he?" Chloe was angry that Max had to sneak around to answer his phone calls. Just as Max was ready to reply her phone buzzed again, before the photographer had the chance to reach it Chloe already unlocked it and was reading the messages.

Warren: I'm super excited to 'go ape' with you Max! We're going to have so much fun!

Warren: I'll pick you up at seven tonight in the parking lot!

"What the fuck Max? Who is this guy and why is he wanting to 'go ape' with you? What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Chloe, calm down. Warren is just a friend."

"Yeah a friend who wants to get in your pants."

"He doesn't want to get in my pants."

"Yes he does! That's why is taking you on this date."

"It's not like that, Chloe. He just wants me to go to the drive in and watch Planet of The Apes."

"The drive in? That's our place."

"Chloe, don't be like this."

"Don't be a concerned girlfriend?"

"You're just being jealous and paranoid."

"I don't want you hanging out with this guy, Max."

"We'll I'm going to the drive in with him tonight whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it."

"Deal with it. Now I'm going to take a shower then go meet Warren for the movies." Max stormed out of Chloe's room and returned to the bathroom.

* * *

"I stole all of Frank's booze so we're set for the night!" Rachel proudly said placing several bottles of rum and a twelve pack of beer on the table. The model sat down beside her bestfriend in their secret hideout in the junkyard. Chloe held up a bong with a wicked grin across her face; Rachel quickly grabbed it and started to smoke. After finishing her third beer Rachel kicked back and laid her head on Chloe's lap while her legs hung over the edge of the couch. Chloe starred at the hole in the wall and watched two squirrels running in and out of the forest.

"Hey, where's your little girlfriend?" The model said looking up at the blue haired punk.

"She has a date with some little fucker." Chloe said as she watched one squirrel stand on the railroad tracks.

"Wait she's on a date with a little fucker, yet you're here with me." Chloe looked down at Rachel wanting to punch her, instead she gave in and joined her friend in laughter.

"This little fucker's name is Warren, he's taking her to the drive in."

"The drive in? He's trying to get it in."

"I know! That's what I told Max."

"Chloe, we gotta stop this guy."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel jumped off the couch and then opened a bottle of rum. She placed one foot on the table as she took a swig of the alcohol. She looked Chloe in the eyes before standing on the coffee table.

"If we don't go to the drive in and kick this dude's ass, he will have sex with Max. So let's get our asses in that truck of yours and go beat some hipster little fuckboy ass!" Rachel threw her arms in the air causing the bottle of rum to smack against the ground and break. Chloe didn't know what it was but for some reason she thought Rachel was right. The punk jumped up and grabbed one of the model's hands and dragged her outside to the truck.

* * *

"I'm really glad you agreed to come to the movie's with me, Max."

"Me too, I love old movies."

They sat in a comfortable silence while the movie started. A few minutes in and Max's stomach growled, Warren noticed and volunteered to get snacks. After Warren left the brunette checked her phone, "No messages from Chloe. I hope she's not hella mad at me." Fearing Chloe would be extremely mad the brunette typed an apology text.

Max: Chloe I'm hella sorry about just leaving you earlier. Please don't be mad I promise I'll make it up to you. Maybe we could fool around when I get back? Love you punkass

"I hope you like popcorn, hotdogs and soda." Warren said handing the snacks to the brunette.

"Yeah, I actually had popcorn at Chloe's before I left."

"Hey she's not mad that you're here with me, right? Because she could break me in half if she wanted to."

"She wasn't thrilled but that's just because she's overprotective, she's been like that since we were kids."

"If she kicks my ass I'm totally blaming you."

Max laughed as she took a bite out of the hotdog. "She's not going to hurt you, Warren."

* * *

"Alright Rachel, you ready to jump this fence?" Chloe asked as they approached the drive in. Since they were only there to kick Warren's ass Chloe wasn't going to pay $10 for the movie. Chloe intertwined her fingers so Rachel could step in them to jump over, Chloe was just tall enough to jump and grab the top of the fence. Once the punk was on the other side she and the model started scanning the cars for Max.

"Do you even know what he drives?"

"No idea, Max said it was blue though."

"Okay so a blue car with a fuckboy and a hippie photographer inside. This might be easier said than done."

Max starred at the giant screen pretending like she cared about the movie. All she could think about was Chloe and how mad she would be when the photographer returned home. She almost didn't notice Warren stretching and putting an arm around her. "Warren, what are you doing?" She asked, announce filled her voice. "Just stretchin', is this okay?" The brunette exhaled loudly, "Yeah, its fine. Just remember my girlfriend can kick your ass." They both let out uncomfortable laughs but Warren didn't remove his arm.

"Is this movie almost over? I don't understand a thing that's happening." Rachel said with liquorish hanging out the side of her mouth.

"You're not supposed to understand it, we're supposed to be looking for Max."

"Chlo, we've searched half the lot. I don't think we'll find them."

"We'll find them, at this point I don't care if I kick Warren's ass or not. I just want my Max."

As they continued their search the movie ended and almost immediately a new movie appeared on the screen. "Holy shit." Chloe gawked at the screen that read 'The Texas Chain Saw Massacre'. "What? It's just another shitty movie from the 70s." Rachel said starring intensely at her bestfriend. "This movie scares the shit out of Max. Every time we watch it she gets super freaked out and climbs in my lap." Rachel's eyes widened, she knew they had to find Max.

"I love this movie!" Warren said excitedly looking over at Max who looked terrified.

"I only watch this movie with Chloe. It scares me too much."

"I'm here, granted I'm no hardcore punk-rock chick."

"Warren, I want to go home. I'm sorry."

"Come on, Max. You can close your eyes whenever you get scared."

"Okay Warren."

Max pulled her knees to her chest and hesitantly watched the movie. By the time the first guy died the brunette was pressed against Warren terrified. Warren looked down at Max at the same time she looked up at him. The next thing Max knew Warren's lips were pressed against hers. The photographer pulled away to the other side of the car; Warren opened his mouth to apologize but was pulled out of the car.

"So you think its okay to kiss someone else's girlfriend?" Chloe said as she kicked Warren in the ribs.

"You think its okay to take someone else's girlfriend on a date?" That time the kick was harder and lower on his ribs.

"Well it's not you little fucker!" The punk delivered one final and extremely hard kick to Warren's ribs before she pulled him up by his shirt to his feet.

"If you ever pull something like this again I will make that you never walk again." Chloe pulled her clenched fist back and punched Warren across the face causing him to hit the ground.

Max climbed out of the car and reached out for Chloe, the punk stepped back. "Don't touch me, Max. Don't even talk to me." Chloe started to walk backwards before turning around, she brushed passed Rachel and headed back towards the fence. Rachel looked back at Chloe and then to Max, who had tears running down her face. The model walked over to Max and wrapped her arms around the crying brunette. "I know it's not a Chloe hug, but I hope it helps. I'll take care of her so she doesn't do anything stupid." Rachel whispered in Max's ear, she pulled away and gave the photographer a genuine smile. "Rachel, I don't want to lose her." Max sobbed, Rachel stepped forward and gave her another hug. "You won't lose her, she's crazy about you. Maybe just give her a day or two to calm down. I gotta go before she leaves me here." Rachel let go and ran back towards the fence hoping Chloe hadn't left.

Max stood beside Warren who was still on the ground clutching his face and ribs. While Max stood there crying people started to gather around asking what had happened.

* * *

"How could she do this to me? I love her so much and she goes and kisses him." Chloe said as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Maybe he forced himself on her or he just kissed her like a heat of the moment thing."

"It doesn't matter; she made it clear she wants him more."

"No she doesn't, Chloe. She wants you more than anything in the world. She was crying so hard when you left."

"She was?" Chloe's expression went from rock hard to soft and sad.

"Yeah, she really loves you. I told her to just give you a day to cool down."

"I fucked up hella bad. What am I going to do, Rach?"

"Just stay away from each other tomorrow. No text, no calls, no anything."

"She's going to be up all night crying…Dammit Rachel I fucked up so bad."

"Let's just go back to my house and not worry about this right now. I'll text Max and let her know everything's okay now."

"Thanks Rach."

* * *

After Chloe kicked Warren's ass Max drove him to the E.R. After an hour the doctor came back with his x-rays, Warren had six broken ribs and a ruptured blood vessel in his eye that wasn't very noticeable. The drive back was quiet, mostly because they gave Warren pretty strong meds for his ribs. When they got back to Blackwell there was just a few minutes left to get back before curfew, Warren said he could manage to get back by himself. As Max apologized and started to walks away Warren grabbed her by the arm and apologized for the kiss.

The brunette walked through the dorm's doors at 10:00. When Max made it to her floor she was met by Dana and Trevor kissing goodbye. The brunette tried her best to sneak by but Dana stopped her as she walked by. "Max Caulfield, don't think you can sneak by me after sneaking back into the dorms." She kissed Trevor goodbye one last time before dragging Max into her room.

"Max, have you been crying? Did Warren do something to you?" Dana stepped closer to Max and wiped the remaining tears away.

"It's a long story."

"I have all night, Maxine."

"Warren kissed me and miraculously at the same time Chloe showed up and kicked his ass. Then she told me not to touch her or call her." Max felt the urge to cry again, she couldn't stop a few lose tears from falling down.

"Aw Max." Dana wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette; Max wrapped her arms around Dana too.

"You can stay here with me tonight if you want to. I know it's hard to sleep when you get into a fight with your significant other." Max pulled away and shook her head.

"Thanks Dana, but I think I'm just going to get all the crying out of my system."

"Okay Max, if you need anything at all don't be afraid to come wake me up."

"Thank you so much, Dana. You're a good friend."

"I try my hardest, Mad Max."

The brunette walked down to her room and changed into her pajamas. She crawled into bed and buried her face into one of Chloe's shirts; it smelled like perfume and weed. Max hadn't noticed the wet spots on the shirt because of her tears. The photographer couldn't take it anymore, she needed her Chlobear. After a few rings Rachel's voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Can I please talk to Chloe, Rachel?"

"She's asleep right now, Max. I can take a message."

"Asleep? It's only 10:15."

"Yeah, I slipped some sleeping medicine into her water. She won't admit it but she's been holding back tears since we got back."

"That sounds like Chloe." Max let out a small laugh, she could hear Rachel giggle in agreeance.

"I'll send her your way tomorrow. I know she really wants to see you."

"Thank you, I want to see her too."

"You know I've never seen a couple that actually need each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe needs you to live happily and you need her to live happily. I've never seen something like that before. I want something like that."

"It's a rare thing, but it's amazing."

"You guys are true relationship goals."

"Thanks Rachel, for everything you did tonight."

"No problem, Max. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

 **Happy Valentine's Day guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Max walked out of the shower room and heard Victoria and Nathan fighting again. She hoped Nathan wouldn't leave because then Victoria would pull Taylor away from Kate. Once Max changed into a pair on pink panties and Chloe's white long sleeved shirt she loved so much, she laid down and cuddled up to the teddy bear Chloe bought for her. It was Saturday so Max had nothing to do, she usually spent the day with Chloe cuddling and fucking. _'I miss my Chlobear. I wish she was here.'_ Max thought, she knew all she had to do was call Chloe and then they would talk it out. **'Chloe probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway, she has to think I'm a whore.'** Max was torn away from her sad loathing thoughts when Victoria's door slammed shut and Nathan's loud mumbling filled the dorm. "Taylor! Where ever you are get your ass in here!" Victoria must have thought that everyone else was out of the dorm because whenever she needed or wanted Taylor she would just text her.

"Victoria, can I please just hang out with Kate?"

"No, I'm the priority remember? You can go hang out with Jesus freak when I'm done with you."

Max heard Victoria's door close again, a familiar ache crept into Max's chest. 'Poor Kate, she really likes Taylor.' Thinking it would be a good idea to talk to Kate; Max grabbed a pair of jeans and walked down to Kate's room. Before she could even knock Kate opened the door with a sad look on her face. "You heard them?" The blonde asked trying to avoid eye contact with Max. "Yeah, are you okay?" Kate shook her head and stepped back into her room, she motioned for Max to come in. The photographer stepped into the well lit room and looked around, she was glad Kate got out of her 'dark' phase. Kate sat down in her computer chair while Max sat down on the bed.

"Victoria is the one person in this world I can't stand." Kate said starring at Max to help her bitch about life.

"Yeah, she's a bitch."

"At least she doesn't take your girlfriend away whenever she wants."

"Yeah, but my girlfriend is pretty pissed at me right now." Max looked down at the long sleeves that cover most of her hands and only allow her fingers to poke out.

"Oh yeah, Dana told me what happened. I'm sorry that Warren kissed you and messed things up."

"Thanks and it's okay. Warren apologized and said he felt bad for kissing me. I just wish I could have gone back in time and fixed it."

"So is Chloe going to come by and see you today?"

"I don't know…I really want her to." The ache crept into Max's chest again, she looked at the floor and wondered if she should call her punk.

"Call her, Max. I can see you're miserable without her."

"She probably won't come over even if I call."

"Go to your room and call her, Max. I'll stay here and wait for Taylor to come back."

"You sure? I don't want to leave you alone if you're really sad about this."

"It's okay, Max. Usually when Taylor leaves me for Victoria she comes back and just holds me."

"Okay, if you need anything just come get me."

"Same here Max."

When Max stepped out into the hall Dana ran up and wrapped her arms around Max. "Dana what the hell?" the smaller brunette tried to pull away but Dana wouldn't allow it. "Max, Chloe is in your room right now and she had food, movies and fuzzy blankets!" She whispered excitedly. "Are you serious?!" Max wanted to jump up and down from excitement, _'I can't believe she came!'_ "Go easy on her, Maximum Overdrive." Dana gave Max a playful wink before going back to her room. Max felt excited to see Chloe after the rough night they had, Max felt bad for Warren getting hurt but she had to admit Chloe putting the beat down on him was sexy as fuck. Before walking into her room Max unbuttoned her jeans, _'Make it a little easier to get into it.'_ Max stepped into her room and saw Chloe sitting on the floor eating pancakes from a Styrofoam box.

"Hey Chloe."

"Mad Max! Come over here I brought your favorite from Two Whales."

"Belgian waffle and a side of bacon?"

"Of course." Chloe flashed a small yet sexy smile that made Max's legs feel like jello.

 _'She's so damn sexy!'_

"Thank you, Chloe." The tiny brunette sat down beside Chloe and dove into her breakfast. Max was halfway done with her breakfast when she noticed bruises and cuts on Chloe's knuckles. The photographer's curiosity got the best of her and she reached out for the punk's hand. Chloe pulled away once their hands made contact, she knew Max would be pissed if she found out why both her hands were bruised instead of just one.

"What happened to them?"

"It's from hitting Warren."

"But you only hit him with your right hand."

"No, I hit him with both hands."

"Chloe, no you didn't. What happened to them?"

"Promise me you won't freak or yell when I tell you."

"Chloe…" Max suddenly felt scared, the kind of scared that filled her when her mom would leave her unattended at the mall when she was younger.

"When we got back to Rachel's we got completely shitfaced and she had Frank come over. Everything was going great until he pissed me off, Rachel told him the story about me fucking Warren up. Naturally Frank thought he could take me and I kicked his ass harder than Warren's. After I threw the first punch he was on the ground, I climbed on top of him and just started fucking waling on him. After my right hand pounded into his face my left hand pounded into the other side, it went on for a couple seconds until Rachel pulled me off. I was hella pissed."

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my hands are just sore and my head hurts from the hangover."

"Stay here." Max walked over to her closet and pulled out a first aid kit her dad had sent her. She sat back down beside Chloe and opened the box. Chloe looked down at the roll of bandages and the anti-bacterial spray bottle.

"Max, don't you dare put that on my knuckles."

"It'll clean out any bacteria that are in them."

"I don't want to! It hurts like hell!"

"What happened to the fearless Chloe Price I know and love?"

"Open wounds and boo-boo spray, that's what happened."

Max had to bite her bottom lip, she knew she had a way to get Chloe to cooperate. Max placed herself in Chloe's lap and grinded down. The punk let out a small moan, Max leaned down and nibbled on her ear.

"If you let me fix your hands I'll let you go knuckle deep inside me."

Chloe gasped and grabbed Max's hips and pushed her away. The punk removed her hands from Max's hip bones and held them out. "Fix me up, Doctor Max." Max kissed Chloe's cheek and leaned back to grab the first aid kit. She grabbed the 'boo-boo' spray and quickly sprayed it across both knuckles. "Mother fucker this hurts!" Chloe made fists and slammed them on the ground; Max placed the punk's damaged hands in her lap. They both watched as the spray fizzled and made little bubbles. While they waited Chloe leaned in and gently kissed Max's cheek; the punk then rested her forehead against her girlfriend's.

"I'm really sorry for messing things up last night. I just wanted to protect my girl." Max tangled her fingers in Chloe's hair and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Max pulled away but kept their lips an inch apart.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, after all I let him kiss me."

"Let's just leave it in the past but if he puts the moves on you again I will break every bone in his body."

"You know it was kind of a turn on seeing you angry and overprotective like that."

"Seriously? Who do I have to beat up next to get your panties wet?"

Max's cheeks flushed and a light blush painted under her freckles. The brunette bit her bottom lip and tried not to look Chloe in the eyes.

"So vulgar, Chloe."

"You fucking love it, Max."

"I-I do."

Chloe flashed her shit eating grin and kissed Max's neck. The photographer let out a small squeak because Chloe's kisses turned into love bites that tickled her neck. "Chloe stop! I'm gonna pee myself!" Max yelped pulling Chloe closer by her neck. "Say you love me!" Chloe nipped harder and started to tickle Max's sides. "I love you Chloe! I love you so much!" The punk stopped tickling her girlfriend and gently brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. Just as Chloe slipped her tongue into Max's mouth a loud knock on the door stopped them.

* * *

Victoria threw her head back in pure euphoria; she tangled her fingers in Taylor's long hair in an attempt to push her further. The short haired blonde rocked her hips hard against her lover's mouth but stopped when she heard moans coming from across the hall. 'I'm going to fucking kill Max.' Victoria growled in her head, she knew she wouldn't be able to get off with Max's moans in the background. "Taylor stop." Victoria sat up and swung her long legs over the bed. Even though Taylor didn't care what Victoria thought about her performance in bed she wanted to make sure she learned the dos and don'ts so she was prepared when it came time to do it with Kate.

"Did I do something wrong?" Taylor sat up and started putting her clothes back on.

"No it's not you, it's that hippie Max."

"What are you going to do to her?"

"I'm going to go get Chloe's step dad to throw that punk out." Victoria finished getting dressed and marched to David's office. Taylor grabbed the money Victoria promised her for her "service" and went to the shower room.

After her shower Taylor furiously brushed her teeth trying to get the taste of Victoria out of her mouth. She gently knocked before stepping into Kate's room; Kate spun around at her desk and smiled when she saw Taylor.

"Tay Tay!" Kate practically jumped up and ran into Taylor's arms.

"Hey buttercup." 'Thank god I have her again.' Taylor squeezed Kate slightly not wanting to pull away.

"You weren't gone long, did Victoria only want to-."

"Let's not talk about her right now." Taylor led her girlfriend over to the bed, Taylor laid down first and Kate rested on top of her.

"How long do you have to keep seeing her?" Kate asked not lifting her head from Taylor's chest.

"Just a few more weeks, Katy. My mom's surgery bill is almost paid off."

"Why can't your step dad afford it again?"

"There was a fire at the bar he owns so a lot of money went towards rebuilding. It'll be opened again before Thanksgiving."

"Maybe we could go there sometime? I really want to meet your family."

"Sure Kate, my mom wants to meet you too."

"Do you want to meet my mom?" Kate looked in Taylor's eyes with a warm smile. 'Oh god, I really don't want to meet her mom' she thought.

"I-I don't know Kate, I don't think she'd like me or us."

"Come on Tay, at least let her meet you. We don't have to tell her we're dating."

"Fine Kate, but when I do meet her you can't leave me alone with her."

Kate propped herself up on her elbows and gently kissed Taylor's lips. "Deal." Kate peppered kisses all over Taylor's face and neck. While Kate continued to kiss her lover they heard Victoria's voice fill the halls. Taylor sat up fearing Victoria would drag her back into her room for more unwanted sex. "Please don't go." Kate clutched the collar of Taylor's shirt, the taller blonde wrapped her arms around Kate. "Don't worry Katy, I'm not going with her again." _'At least not today.'_

"Mr. Madsen you have to make Max kick out her visitor. I cannot study with all the noises they are making."

"Ms. Chase I can't kick the person out if they aren't doing anything that goes against the Blackwell code of conduct."

David knocked loudly on Max's door, "Ms. Caulfield please come out here. I need to speak with you." David knew that Chloe was most likely on the other side of the door and she was probably doing inappropriate things with Max. Max opened the door wearing only Chloe's white skull tank-top that stopped just above her knees.

"David-I mean Mr. Madsen, what are you doing here?" Max placed her arms over her braless chest.

"Ms. Chase is saying you and a friend have been making too much noise."

"I'm sorry, we'll be quieter."

"Okay, thank you Ms.-."

"No! You have to make her girlfriend leave."

"There's no reason to kick out whoever else is in there, Victoria."

"They've been having sex! It clearly states that any student participating in lewd conduct will have their visitation privileges revoked."

David looked mortified he quickly shook his head and exhaled. "I cannot see any lewd conduct happening here. So Max just keep it down and Victoria put headphones on and don't listen."

Victoria scoffed and walked to her room, Max swayed back and forth uneasily as David continued to shake his head. "Just keep it down, Max." Max could feel her face get red while David stood in front of her. "Joyce wants to know if you're coming over for dinner tonight." 'Someone please kill me now!' was Max's only thought. "Of course she's coming over for dinner tonight!" Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's waist and pulled her close "Chloe…what are you doing here?" David pulled his head up and starred at his step daughter. "Just having sex with my girlfriend, now if you'll excuse us." The punk pulled Max back into the room and placed her back down on the bed.

"Chloe! I can't believe you said that to David!"

"What? I can't tell him my girlfriend is coming over for dinner?"

"Smartass."

"You." Chloe kissed down Max's neck.

"Love." The punk continued down Max's stomach, lifting up the flimsy tank-top.

"It." Chloe gently licked up Max's slit and gently latched her lips around Max's clit. Max let out small whimpers while Chloe traced shapes on her bundle of nerves. "I'm already close, Chloe." The brunette whispered, she didn't want Victoria barging in telling them to be quiet. Chloe slid her hands up the brunette's body and played with her breasts. Max gasped and rolled her hips against the punk's talented tongue; Chloe barely scraped her teeth against Max's clit, it was enough to make Max cum. The brunette's hands landed right on Chloe's knuckles and she squeezed them as hard as she could, not remembering the wounds.

"FUCK ME THAT HURTS!" Chloe screamed shooting up off the bed and yanking her hands back. Max shot up feeling terrible about re-opening the wounds.

"Chloe I'm so sorry! Let me see." The brunette reached out but Chloe kept her hands in fist form close to her chest.

"No Max, it's okay. They're fine."

Max looked at the palms of her hands and realized how much of Chloe's blood was in them. 'If she didn't hate me when Warren kissed me she has to hate me now' Max climbed off the bed and wiped her hands clean with a dark shirt that was on the floor. She also grabbed the first aid kit and sat it down on the bed. Max unraveled the gauze and wrapped them around Chloe's bloody knuckles. After taping the gauze down Max kissed each of her lovers damaged hands.

"I'm really sorry, Chloe."

"Don't be, it's okay."

Max laid back down on the bed feeling bad for hurting Chloe. She watched Chloe pretend like she was grabbing things, probably seeing if she could grasp things without hurting her hands. Chloe noticed Max starring and straddled the brunette, Chloe placed her hands on Max's breasts and squeezed.

"Chloe!"

"Just making sure they still work, Maxaroni."

* * *

A few weeks later Chloe's hands were healed completely and she immediately goes to Max. "Look my hands are all better!" Chloe was so excited to show Max so they could have sex again without having to worry about the wounds breaking open. In Chloe's room Max kept her promise and let Chloe go knuckle deep inside her. The first few times Max enjoyed it but by the 5th time she was bored and started thing about all the work she needed to get done.

 _'I have a science quiz on Tuesday, a photography tests on Wednesday and a music lab on Friday. I'm pretty sure all the teacher's get together and plan tests all in the same week.'_

"Fuck Max you're so sexy." Chloe whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Max blushed slightly and figured she should try and participate.

"Says the hottest punk ever."

"Flattering will get you a few more rounds, Mad Max."

 _'Okay no more talking.'_

"Max I'm so close." The punk panted harshly, Max looked down and noticed Chloe grinding herself on Max's leg.

"Me too Chlo." _'I feel so bad for lying.'_

When Chloe came she buried her face in Max's neck and let out a low groan. Max forced herself to tighten around Chloe and also let out a low moan. When Chloe was finished she collapsed next to Max and nuzzled her neck again. "That was great, Max. Wanna do it again?" At the same time Max tried to reply the front door slammed; both girls jumped up and scrambled for their clothes fearing Joyce was home from work. Suddenly Chloe's bedroom door opened and Rachel ran in screaming and covered in blood.

"He's dead!" The blonde fell to the ground crying. Chloe glances at Max as she held Rachel in her arms.

"Who's dead?" Chloe asked trying to calm the model down.

"Whose blood is that?" Max added kneeling down.

"F-Franks! He fucking shot him!"

"Who shot Frank?" Chloe asked standing Rachel up.

"Nathan Prescott! H-He busted in the RV and they started arguing about some girl and h-he s-shot Frank."

Chloe and Max looked at each other and then at Rachel. "Max, c-call David." Chloe said in a shaky voice. Max grabbed her phone and dialed David while Chloe tried to calm Rachel down.

"David Madsen."

"David! Call the police and come home right now." Max said trying to be calm.

"Why? Are you hurt? Is Chloe hurt? Is Joyce hurt?"

"No, but Rachel came over covered in blood and said that Frank Bowers is-is dead."

"Oh my god, don't move! I'm calling the cops now."

Max hung up and sat down on Chloe's bed. Rachel covered her face while she was crying which caused the blood on her hands to drip down to the floor. Chloe sat between Max and Rachel, she wrapped both arms around the girls. They all starred at the floor and closed the world out, Max could no longer hear the birds chirping outside. Suddenly the front door busted opened again and a deep voice called out for anyone. Chloe walked over to the bedroom door and ushered the cops up the stairs and into her room.

When David came home Max and Chloe were sitting in the living room. Max sat in Chloe's lap, her head rested in the crook of Chloe's neck. Chloe's arms were wrapped tightly around the photographer not letting any of the cops come close to her. David walked in and sat down beside the girls, Max hid her face in Chloe's neck.

"Girls, what happened?"

"Rachel ran into my room yelling that Frank was dead and she wa-is covered in his blood. She said Nathan Prescott killed him."

"Nathan Prescott? I knew that kid was trouble."

David went upstairs and joined the cops who were talking to Rachel. "I heard Nathan and Victoria fighting this morning. What if he would have killed her?" Max squeaked lifting her head up to look at Chloe. "Don't think like that, Max." Max could tell Chloe didn't feel like talking much, she rested her head against her punks shoulder.

Hours later Chloe was asleep on the couch and Max sat on her feet. The cops had moved outside to the front yard; Rachel walked down stairs free of blood and wearing one of Chloe's shirts. Rachel sat down on the chair beside Max, Rachel noticed Max was staring at the clothes she was wearing.

"Sorry, I know you probably don't like me wearing your girlfriend's clothes." Rachel shrugged and looked at Max with watery eyes.

"No, no it's okay. I was just thinking how nice you look in them."

"Max you shouldn't flirt with me, your girlfriend is right there." Both girls let out small laughs and look at each other again.

"I just wish I could see him again. Tell him I love him one last time." An idea jumps into Max's head; even though she told herself she would never do it again she knows she has to for Rachel's sake.

"Did you take a picture of Frank today?"

"Y-yeah, I took one this afternoon." Rachel pulled out a picture of her, Frank and Pompidou. Max held the picture in her hand and smiled.

"I can fix this."

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is kind of like the "gap" moments of chapter 7, so if you didn't pay attention to it you might want to go back and re-read**

Nathan woke up to Victoria talking extremely loud on her phone. _'Jesus does this bitch not know how to shut the fuck up?'_ Nathan climbed out of bed and started gathering his discarded clothes from the night before. Once he had his jeans zipped up and his belt secured on his waist Victoria was staring at him. 'Just wait' the blonde mouthed, Nathan rolled his eyes. "Nathan Prescott doesn't wait for anyone." Nathan turned to walk out but was stopped by Victoria's hand around his wrist. He wouldn't admit it but Nathan had serious feelings for Victoria. The blonde pressed her lips against her "boyfriend's" lips;

Nathan wrapped one arm around Victoria's waist.

"I'll talk to you later, Frank." Victoria turned her phone off and tossed it on her bed.

"You were talking to that asshole?"

"Yeah, I was figuring out how much you owe him."

"I don't owe that fucker shit."

"Yes you do, Nathan. Four hundred dollars exactly."

"I'm not paying him, Vic."

"Nathan please."

"I'm not doing it." Nathan's tone turned serious but it didn't faze Victoria.

"Come on it's not like you don't have the money."

"I don't have the money! That's my family not me!"

"Nathan, calm down please."

"No! I'm so sick of people telling me what to do and trying to control me!"

Nathan stormed out of Victoria's room making sure the door slammed behind him. Victoria waited until her "boyfriend" was out of the dorm to step out into the hall. "Taylor! Wherever you are get your ass in here!" She waited until her friend appeared from Kate's room.

"Victoria, can I please just hang out with Kate?"

"No, I'm the priority remember? You can go hang out with Jesus freak when I'm done with you."

Victoria grabbed Taylor's arm and dragged her into her room. Once they were inside and behind the closed door Victoria walked over to her purse and pulled out a wad of money. "Five hundred dollars for five O's. Think you can handle it?" Victoria dangled the money in front of Taylor whose eyes widened. "Yeah Victoria." Taylor reached out for the money but her friend pulled it back. "You'll get this after we're done here." Victoria threw the money on her desk before stripping down and lying on her bed. "Come and get it Tay." Taylor took a deep breath before climbing on the bed. She felt sick looking at Victoria, her bestfriend, completely naked. It also didn't help that Taylor had a girlfriend and Victoria had a boyfriend. The only enjoyment Taylor got out of the "service" was imaging it was Kate she was having sex with.

 _'Here goes nothing Taylor.'_

* * *

Nathan stepped out of one of the shower stalls and walked over to one of the sinks. He lazily brushed his teeth while listening to the other guys talk. "So dude how's dating Dana going?" One of football player asked Trevor. "It's going pretty well, she's really chill." Nathan spit out his toothpaste and headed back to his room. While changing Nathan got a text, he expected it to be from Victoria asking him to come back and fuck her. Instead it was a text from Frank.

Druggie: Hey man I want my $400. I got bills to pay and more drugs to buy

Nathan P: I'm not paying you! The drugs were shit

Druggie: Listen you little prick I want my fucking money and if you want more drugs for you dumb little vortex parties I suggest you pay me

"Son of a bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill this guy!" Nathan screamed, he grabbed his pistol off the night stand and put it in the back of his pants before going out to his truck and tracking Frank down.

* * *

"Frankie, come back to bed and cuddle." Rachel called from the back of the RV. The only thing that covered her was one of Frank's flannels and her panties.

"Not now Rachel, some little prick is probably going to march in here and start shit."

"Is it that Prescott kid?" Rachel asked walking into the kitchen and resting her face against Frank's back.

"Yeah, little shit doesn't want to pay me. I told him if he doesn't cough it up I'm not supplying his little parties anymore."

"Won't he find another dealer?"

"Hell no, I'm the only dealer in this shit hole town."

A few minutes past without either of them saying a word.

"Listen Rach, if he comes in here I want you to hide in the back and if he comes toward you fucking shoot the prick." Frank opened the cabinet above his head and pulled out a pistol with a silencer on it.

"Frank…I've never used a gun."

"It's simple, this" Frank pointed to the safety button. "Turns the safety off so it can shoot." Frank stood in the "correct" way to shoot a gun. "Whoever you're aiming make sure to aim lower than your target and then just pull the trigger." Frank turned the safety back on and handed it to Rachel.

* * *

"Okay Nate, you're not going to kill him. You're just going to scare him, you got this." Nathan parked his truck a few yards away from Frank's RV; Nathan strutted over to the motor home and knocked on the door before entering.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Frank asked, he was standing in the kitchen and grabbed his switch blade off the counter.

"Talking about this unnecessary payment you want me to make."

"Unnecessary? Dude you took four hundred dollars' worth of my shit. You owe me."

"Here's how this in going to work, I'm not going to pay and you're going to keep delivering drugs to me." Nathan took a defensive step towards Frank, the drug dealer pulled out his knife and was ready to attack.

"Nice knife, but I'm the one who brought the gun." Nathan drew the gun and pointed it at Frank.

Knowing that Nathan didn't have the balls to pull the trigger, Frank lunged for the gun and that's when time seemed to move at the speed of light. Nathan pulled the trigger causing the bullet to lodge itself in Frank's heart. Nathan's eyes widened when he realized what he had done. "Holy shit, holy fucking shit!" not knowing what to do Nathan ran out of the RV as fast as he could, once Rachel heard the door slam she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out to see Frank.

"Frank! No Frank!" the blonde placed her hands on Frank's bleeding chest, she tried to form CPR but it was no use. "Frank…oh Frank…" Tears poured down her face out of fear and sadness. 'What if Nathan comes back and tries to kill me?' Scared and panicked Rachel ran out of the RV and to Chloe's house. Chloe always knew what to do in times of crisis.

* * *

Max focused hard on the photo doing her best to try and go back to keep Frank alive. As she glared she could hear the background noise. Colors swirled everywhere and suddenly she was outside Frank's RV. "Holy shit it worked!" Max and Chloe had always wondered if Max could go into a picture if she wasn't in it or wasn't there when the picture was taken, it was possible. Max ran up to the door and knocked harshly, she and Frank didn't have the best relationship because of his current hatred of Chloe.

"Louise? Where's Thelma?"

"Listen Frank you have to get out of Arcadia."

"And why is that?"

"Because Nathan Prescott is coming to kill you!"

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"Because-Because he was bragging to Victoria about it this morning."

"Shit, I knew I should have made that little prick pay as soon as we met up. If it was anyone else I would stay but since it's that little psychotic fuck I'll bounce. Take care of Rachel while Pompidou and I find a new place."

Frank called for Rachel and forced her out of the RV. "Listen Rach, I pissed off the wrong guy so I gotta get out of town. I'll be back home soon." Frank started the RV and drove off into the foggy red barrier that separated Max from the rest of the world.

"Max, how'd you-."

"Don't worry about it, Rachel." Max got a look at that time line Rachel before the colors blended together.

* * *

When Max came to she was on top of Chloe grinding down hard. "Fuck Max you're so sexy!" The punk moaned loudly grabbing Max's ass; Max jumped at the contact and moaned even louder than Chloe. "Max…I'm about to-Oh fuck." Max stopped rocking her hips, the 'oh fuck' that came out of Chloe's mouth was a serious one. "Chloe, what's wrong?" Max placed her hands on Chloe's stomach to support herself.

"Max, you're noise is bleeding."

"What?" Max pressed her hand underneath her noise and discovered blood trickling down.

"Here babe." Chloe leaned over the bed and grabbed her blue tank-top.

"Thank you." Max tried to wipe the blood away but it just kept pouring out. Fear built in the bottom of her stomach. _'Chloe's going to know I used my powers.'_ Was her last thought before passing out.

Chloe caught Max before she fell off the bed; she softly laid Max down beside her. "She overused her powers again." Even though Chloe knew her girlfriend would be okay she still worried about Max passing out. "Come on Max please wake up. You know you scare the fuck out of me when you do this." Chloe nudged Max until the tiny brunette opened her bright blue eyes. "Jesus Max you scared me." The punk pulled her girlfriend into her lap and didn't plan on letting her move.

"Shit-I'm sorry Chloe." Max said resting her head against Chloe's chest.

"It's okay, Max. What the fuck happened?"

"Rachel came over covered in blood; she told us Nathan killed Frank. She was just so upset."

"You went back to save Frank? After all the shit he's done?"

"Y-yeah." For the first time in her life Max was actually afraid of Chloe.

"Max, that's really an amazing thing to do."

"You're not mad?" Max pulled away and looked into Chloe's eyes.

"No, I mean Frank is a complete asshole but he doesn't deserve to die. Plus Rachel doesn't deserve to go through that pain." Max nodded and wrapped her arms around Chloe; the punk held Max a little tighter and kissed her shoulder.

"I never thought I'd have to go back in time to save my girlfriend's ex-girlfriend's boyfriend from being killed by a white rich boy with my crazy rewind powers." Max whispered letting out a small giggle. Chloe let out a rare genuine laugh and looked at Max.

"Yeah Maxi-Pad, life is strange."

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm sorry if this chapter sucked but I had zero idea's for it. I also apologize for the worst ending line to ever be put in a fanfic probably. Anyway please review!**

 **P.S. The next chapter will maybe just focus on Taylor and Kate? Just a little heads up if you're not the biggest fan of Kaylor or whatever the hell they're ship name is if they even have one**


	9. Chapter 9

Kate sat nervously in the back of the limo that Taylor's mother and step father had sent for them. Taylor decided to take a trip down to California for the weekend to see her mom; she also decided to bring Kate along for the ride. Taylor had talked about how much money her step father, Darren, made from all the businesses' he owned. She also mentioned that her biological father, Christopher, was also very wealthy because of the investments he made and business' he owned. While Kate was thinking about her nervousness and Taylor's family she didn't notice that Taylor woke up. Taylor stretched out and rested her arm on Kate's lap.

"Morning sleepyhead." Kate whispered as she leaned down to kiss Taylor's forehead.

"Morning cutie pie."

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright, these seats aren't as comfy as your bed though." Taylor sat up and stretched out her arms, her left arm looped around Kate's shoulder.

"We're almost there!" Taylor announced excitedly looking out the window. Kate smiled at how excited Taylor was to be back home.

A few minutes later the chauffeur pulled into a huge house. It wasn't big enough to be a mansion but was too big to be a regular house. 'Oh my, I didn't know they had this much money.' Kate started to feel nervous again, with her past experience's people who were rich like this were terrible and rude. The chauffeur opened the door exposing a very well kept yard; Kate turned back to grab her bags but Taylor's hand stopped her.

"Don't, Willie will grab them." The blonde said as she climbed out.

Taylor led Kate up to the front door that had to be at least ten feet tall. They quickly stepped in; Taylor slammed the door behind her. "Is that my baby girl I hear?!" A woman's voice filled the house, soon the owner of the voice appeared.

"Mom!" Taylor ran over to her mother and gently hugged her.

Taylor's mother reminded Kate of the stereotypical Southern mother. She had a thick accent that sounded like she was maybe from Texas, short blonde hair that was curled to perfection and she was very put together. Once the mother and daughter duo were done hugging they turned their attention over to Kate. Taylor walked over and wrapped an arm around Kate before leading her over to her mother.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Kate. Kate, this is my mom Caroline." Kate extended her hand for a handshake but Caroline shook her head.

"Honey we are a family of hugger's, get over here!" Taylor's mother wrapped her arms around Kate and delivered one of the most caring hugs Kate had ever received. Kate hugged her back in hopes of not seeming rude. Caroline let go of Kate and then looked Taylor and Kate up and down.

"You two are so thin! I just made breakfast, let's go fatten both of you up."

"Mom we're-."

"Taylor Emma Christensen, do not talk back to your mother. Now go, both of you."

Taylor rolled her eyes; she grabbed Kate's hand and led her into the kitchen. It was a huge kitchen, much bigger than the one at Kate's parent's house. On the counter sat a plat piled high with bacon, another stacked with pancakes and the last one with French toast. Kate's eyes widened at the sight of all the food and her mouth watered. Taylor let go of her girlfriend's hand and walked over to the counter, she ducked down and held up a few plates.

"Kate Honey, you don't have to eat it all." Carolina said brushing past Kate and returning to her plate that was already at the table.

"I-I know, it's just that I haven't had food like this in a while." Kate walked over and started to make her plate.

"Your mom doesn't cook?"

"Only on Sundays after church."

"Ah so you come from a church going family. Christian I'm assuming?"

"Yeah, my dad is a preacher in the Church back home." Kate sat down beside Taylor and they held hands under the table.

"That's interesting. Do your parent's agree with Taylor and your relationship?"

"They-Uh don't know."

"You're hiding my Taylor from your family?"

"No! I-It's not like that."

"I'm teasing Kate. I understand, I didn't introduce my family to my first husband until we had been married for three months and I was four months pregnant with Taylor. You guys haven't been married for three months and one of you isn't four months pregnant right?"

"Of course not, mom. We've been married for a year and our son just turned two."

"You little smart ass." Caroline smacked Taylor lightly on the back of the head as she cleaned up the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Darren and Colin?"

"They went to Texas for some lacrosse tournament; they may or may not be back tonight."

"They better come back tonight; Colin hasn't gotten a good smack down in a few months."

"Taylor be nice, he is your little brother."

"Exactly he's my little brother so he needs to get his ass kicked."

Once they finished breakfast they went up to Taylor's room to "nap". Taylor's room felt like the size of a football field to Kate, it was defiantly an upgrade from Blackwell. They sitting on Taylor's bed watching a romantic comedy Taylor picked out on Netflix. Their backs were resting against the headboard; Kate held Taylor's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Taylor leaned over and began leaving kisses all over her face.

"Tay stop it." Kate giggled really not wanting her to stop.

"Never!" Taylor continued to plant kisses and then started tickling Kate's stomach. The tickling assault continued even after Taylor straddled Kate's lap. Once Taylor ran her long fingers over Kate's hipbones the smaller blonde twisted sideways which caused Taylor's hands to slip under her shirt. The two both froze in terror and held their breath. Taylor carefully started to pull her hands out from underneath the shirt but Kate's hands stopped her.

"I'm sorry m-my hands slipped."

"It's okay…I like it."

"What?"

"I like your hands under my shirt."

"Well do you want me to keep going?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, I'll go lock my door just in case my mom comes up here."

Taylor quickly walked over and locked her door then calmly walked back to the bed. When Taylor climbed on the bed she noticed Kate's hair was down, just how Taylor liked it. She straddled Kate again and re-positioned her hands under the shirt again. Taylor gently ran her hands up Kate's flat stomach but stopped when she reached Kate's bra. The blonde carefully slipped her hands under Kate's bra and played with her nipples. Kate gasped and arched her back in an attempt to feel closer to her lover. "Do you like this?" Taylor whispered waiting for Kate's reaction; the blonde whimpered and nodded her head in response.

Taylor stopped her movements and sat up straight. "Kate, do you want to…you know…have sex?" That was the first time in Taylor's life that she felt genuine fear. Kate's face blushed while biting her lip, she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not.

"I-I don't know."

"Katy we don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you want me to climb off you I will or if you want to keep going I will. I'll do whatever you want."

 _'Kate you trust Taylor more than anyone in this world. But you took a vow to not have premarital sex, but you decided to not be religious anymore. But its Taylor and you…you love her and she's been so patient these last two months.'_

"I want to Tay."

"Are you 100% sure? I know this will be your first time."

"I'm 100% sure, Tay Tay."

"Okay, if I do anything you don't like stop me."

Taylor lifted up the white shirt Kate was wearing and gently tossed it aside. The blonde sat back and marveled in how perfect Kate's body was. She leaned down to kiss the dirty blonde's neck and tried to unhook the light blue bra. "Need help?" Kate nervously giggled; she arched her back and unhooked her bra. Taylor excitedly pulled the bra down Kate's arms and it soon joined the white shirt.

"Fuck Kate, your body is insane."

"T-Thanks, I bet yours looks better though."

"Wanna see it?"

"Yes…please."

 _'How is it possible for someone to be so cute and sexy at the same time?'_

Taylor quickly pulled her shirt off giving Kate enough time to get a good look at her abdomen before unhooking her bra and tossing it with the other clothes. The blonde then climbed off the bed and pulled her jeans down around her ankles before kicking them to the side. Kate's face somehow became redder as she watched Taylor strip for her. "I'm going to take my panties off now, are you okay with that?" Kate nodded her head furiously; her eyes locked on the fabric that covered Taylor. Her black panties traveled down her long legs and down to the floor, Taylor took a step forward and climbed back on the bed.

"Take my pants off too." Kate said with a slight demand in her voice; Taylor nodded her head and slid Kate's pants off, her underwear soon followed. "Wow Kate you're pretty groomed down there." Taylor smiled slightly; she figured Kate had never paid much attention to the downstairs. "I shaved the other morning…I kinda planned on doing it soon." A sly grin splayed a crossed Taylor's face as she shook her head. "You planned to do it? Naughty Kate." The blonde leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's neck.

Kate let out a slight moan as one of Taylor's hands gently and slowly slid down her body. _'This feels so good! Why didn't we do this earlier?'_ Soon enough Taylor's hand was between Kate's legs. "Ready Katy?" Taylor whispered, she pulled up slightly and looked her in the eyes. Kate nodded and tried her best to prepare herself for what she was about to feel. Taylor leaned down and began to kiss Kate's neck while two of her fingers slipped between Kate's folds.

 _'This is really happening! Kate don't freak out.'_

 _'This is really happening! Do not hurt her, Taylor.'_

Taylor slowly rubbed small circles on Kate's clit causing the blonde below her to arch off the bed. "That feels so good!" Kate moaned softly, she wrapped her arms around Taylor's back in order to bring her closer. "Do you want me inside?" Taylor picked up the pace a little and rubbed faster on the bundle of nerves. Kate bit her lip and nodded, she knew it would probably hurt like hell to have Taylor be inside her for the first time. "Just relax, baby." The blonde gently pushed one finger inside of Kate; she immediately felt fingers digging into her back in response.

Taylor stayed completely still; she knew Kate had experiencing so many first that day but that moment was the most important. Taylor carefully leaned down and kissed Kate's neck gently in an attempt to draw attention away from the pain. When Taylor felt her girlfriend clench around her she kissed her way up to Kate's ear. "Can I move?" The blonde whispered, Kate whimpered and rolled her hips slightly. Taylor slowly thrust her finger in and out of Kate, she was slow at first but sped up when her girlfriend started letting out moans. She then continued to rub small circles on the swollen bundle of nerves.

"Taylor…I think I'm uh…." Kate whimpered she wrapped her arms around Taylor's back. "Let go, I have you." Taylor turned her head to the side and kissed Kate's cheek as the dirty blonde below her came. Kate whimpered, thrashed and scratched before she finally collapsed on the bed. Taylor gently pulled her hand away and licked her fingers clean; she immediately wrapped her girlfriend in a hug. A few seconds into the embrace Kate started to cry, Taylor pulled away and cupped her face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No…that was just so perfect. My first time was with a person who really cares about me and wants me to be happy and who loves me." Kate buried her face in her girlfriend's neck; Taylor re-wrapped her arms around the small blonde.

"I love you, Kate." Taylor's voice broke a little, it was the first time she had told Kate she loved her.

"I love you too, Taylor." Taylor tightened her grip around Kate, neither of them wanted that moment to end.

* * *

"Taylor! Wake up there's people here for you!" Caroline's voice yelled from outside her door. Taylor quickly shot up and searched the bed for Kate but there was no sign of her. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Kate walked out wearing a new set of clothes. "I'll be right out mom!" Taylor scampered over and wrapped her arms around Kate, lifting her off the ground.

"Good afternoon, beautiful."

"It's night time, silly. You've been asleep for a while."

"Really how long?"

"Well we fell asleep at like ten A.M. and now its six P.M. so about eight hours."

"Damn, I won't sleep any tonight."

"Well…we could do something to make you sleepy again." Kate bit her lip and flashed a cute smile.

"Kate you little vixen you."

"Taylor I'm serious come out here!" Caroline's voice called again.

"I'm changing mom!"

Kate pressed her lips against her girlfriend's, Taylor eventually sat Kate back on the ground and got dressed. The two walked downstairs and into the living room where they were met by Darren and Colin. To Kate's surprise Darren was an older looking man with gray hair and a matching beard. Colin on the other hand was almost an exact replica of Taylor with his shaggy blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and athletic figure. "Well if it isn't D and C, my two favorite boys." Taylor wrapped her stepfather and half-brother in a hug, Kate watched from a distance and smiled. She pulled away and walked over to Kate.

"Guys this is my girlfriend, Kate. Kate, this is my stepdad and brother Colin."

"It's nice to meet you, Kate." Darren nodded and smiled at the dirty blonde.

"Cool to meet you. You're way prettier than Taylor's last girlfriend."

"Oh thank you."

"Hands off Colin, she's mine." Taylor wrapped a protective arm around Kate's waist.

"Now that we all know each other let's eat! Kate, I hope you like chicken." Caroline wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder and escorted her into the kitchen, the rest of the family followed.

* * *

"Alice, you're so cute." Max said cradling Kate's bunny in her arms.

"Am I cute?" The punk sitting on Max's bed asked.

"You both are freaking adorable." The brunette walked over to the bed and sat down beside Chloe. The punk extended her hand and gently petted the small bunny.

"Where did Kate go anyway?"

"Taylor took her down to California to meet her family this weekend."

"You know they probably banged they whole time they were there."

"Chloe!"

"What? You know it's true."

"It's none of our business, Chloe."

"Alice, your mommy left you in the hands of a time traveler so she could get fucked all weekend."

"Okay that's it, let's go Alice." Max walked over and placed the black and white bunny in her cage.

"Kate texted you, she said their walking up to the dorm now."

Max walked out into the hall and saw Kate and Taylor kissing outside of Taylor's room. After they shared what seemed like a thousand kisses Kate finally pulled away and walked down to her room.

"Hey Max! Hey Alice! Mommy missed you." Kate took the cage from Max's hands and held it up to her face to see her bunny.

"How was your weekend, Kate?"

The dirty blonde looked around before looking back at Max and smiling. "Let's go in my room." Kate unlocked the door and ushered Max in. Kate sat Alice down beside her dresser and walked out into the hall to grab her bag. She checked the hall one more time then retreated back to her room. Kate sat Max down on her bed and bit her bottom lip hard.

"My weekend was so amazing, Max! If I tell you what happened you have to swear you won't tell anyone not Chloe, not Dana, not anyone."

"I swear, Kate."

"Taylor and I made love for the first time."

"Oh my god, Kate!"

"I know! It was so amazing, Max. She was so gentle and caring. We even told we loved each other for the first time too."

"Damn, you guys covered the important bases this weekend."

"That was just on Saturday! On Sunday we went out on their yacht and spent the whole day on the ocean. Her mom, stepdad and brother love me! They want us to come back and visit again soon."

"Wow Kate it sounds like you guys are getting pretty serious."

"Yeah…it's kind of scary but it's also really amazing."

"I'm really happy for you, Kate. Can I ask about-."

"Max, i'm not religious anymore. Please don't think Taylor had anything to do with it because she didn't."

"How did you make the decision?"

"You remember how I was going through a hard time at the beginning of the year? I just felt so alone, I wanted to kill myself even when I prayed. It was the moment when I really thought about going through with it that I decided there was no 'higher power'. How can there be someone who watches over us but let's us suffer so badly?"

"Wow Kate, how do you think your parents will react?"

"I don't know and I don't really care because for the first time in my life I'm truly happy." Suddenly Kate's door quickly opened and Taylor appeared.

"Sorry I didn't know you had company. You left one of your shirts in my suitcase."

"Oh no it's okay. I have to get going anyway. I'll see you later Kate." Max flashed a wink at Kate before walking out and returning to her dorm. Taylor closed the door behind Max and walked over to Kate.

"Is that even my shirt?"

"No, I just wanted to come see you." Taylor wrapped an arm around Kate's waist and pulled her closer. She leaned down and connected their lips.

"You don't have to come up with excuses to come see me." Kate whispered and then reconnected their lips.

"Do I have to come up with an excuse to get us both naked and in your bed?"

"N-No."

"I-Is it okay if we do it again. It's fine if-." Taylor was cut off by Kate's lips again, soon they were both naked and tangled in the sheets of Kate's bed.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter, it was an idea my friend gave me. If you hated it don't fear more Max and Chloe chapter's are on the way.**


	10. Chapter 10

Joyce woke up early Tuesday morning to make breakfast for David, Chloe and Max. She wasn't supposed to know that Max was there but at midnight it was pretty easy to hear their footsteps creeping up to Chloe's room. Joyce made her way downstairs to start making pancakes and bacon. She knew David could easily eat three pancakes and Chloe could eat the same since she hadn't had dinner the night before. The strawberry blonde somehow quickly made ten pancakes and a pound of bacon. Soon after her husband's heavy footsteps traveled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Looks and smells great, Honey. But why'd you make so much?" David kissed Joyce on her cheek as a sign of gratitude.

"Max stayed over last night and Chloe didn't eat dinner last night, I know they'll be starvin'." David quickly started to eat his breakfast so he could get to work.

"Max stayed over?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think it's appropriate for Max to stay the night?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, I just don't think it's appropriate for our teenage daughter to have her girlfriend stay the night."

"They're fine; they don't make too much noise when Max stays over."

"But-."

"No more, David. Chloe and Max are both adults, they can do whatever they want."

David didn't feel like arguing so he just nodded his head and kissed Joyce goodbye on his way out. After David left Joyce climbed the stairs, Ryan and Vanessa would be there in a few hours to take Max back to Seattle for Thanksgiving break. The parents had all gotten together and decided to spend the holiday together; on Wednesday afternoon David and Joyce would drive Chloe up to Seattle. Joyce stood outside Chloe's room ready to knock but she heard giggles from the other side of the door followed by a ruffled moan.

 _'Oh god, Joyce do not panic.'_ She brought her hand to the door and knocked loudly.

"Chloe, Max breakfast is ready!" She yelled form the other side of the door.

"Okay mom! We'll be down in a second!"

"Hurry up before it gets cold, girls!" Joyce walked back downstairs hoping they weren't doing what she thought they were doing.

Chloe's head rested on Max's chest while the photographer's fingers combed through her hair. The punk pressed soft kisses on the photographer's clothed chest, usually they would have slept naked but David was home when they snuck in and the last thing they wanted was Step Douche walking in on them naked and cuddling. Max watched her lover with adoration as she continued to leave soft kisses on her chest. The photographer gently grabbed Chloe's face and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. _'I'm so in love with you.'_ Max whispered in her head as they continued to kiss, Max knew she was in love with Chloe as soon as they reconnected.

"I don't want you to go, Max." Chloe whispered as she pulled away.

"I know you don't and I don't want to leave you either. I wish you could come with me."

"I can, I'll just zip myself up in one of your suitcases."

"You want to be stuffed inside my suitcase for almost four hour drive to Seattle?"

"Yes I do because when we get to Seattle I'll be inside-."

"Max, Ryan and Vanessa are here!" Joyce's voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit." Chloe whispered, she tightened her grip around Max and rested her head on Max's chest again. Max rested her arms on Chloe's back, she didn't want to let go either. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and stepped in. Vanessa stood in the doorway, her arms at her side and starring at the two lying in bed.

"MOM!" Max yelped not wanting her mother to intrude on the intimate moment.

"I'm sorry to barge in but we need to get going, Maxine. So get up and let's go your father already put your bags in the car." Max shook her head and kissed the top of Chloe's head, she really didn't want to leave her Chlobear.

"Come on Mrs. C, don't take my Maximum Overdrive away."

"I'm sorry. Chloe but I have to take my daughter."

"Just give us a minute, mom." Max finally said. Vanessa nodded her head and closed the door behind her.

Chloe wiggled up Max's body and re-connected their lips in a loving kiss. They were able to say a thousand words even though their lips were pressed together. Max pulled away but immediately pressed her forehead against her lover's. They stayed just like that until Joyce called for Chloe again, the punk exhaled and climbed off the bed. She quickly ran over to Max's bed and grabbed the photographer's camera. The punk then climbed back on the bed and kissed Max's cheek, the flash went off and soon the picture came out. Max grabbed the photo then shook it before looking at it. "It's perfect." The brunette whispered starring at the photo; Chloe grabbed the picture and sat it on the nightstand. The punk leaned over and kissed the brunette's neck just wanting a few more minutes of contact before Max would be ripped away. "Chloe…we need to…stop." Max whimpered as she pulled away, Chloe sighed and stood up again.

The two changed out of their pajamas and into day clothes, but not before a very intimate photo shoot. Max looked through all the pictures that Chloe had taken of her and scanned through; she took out the bad ones but left all the good ones. "You know the drill; no one sees these but you." Max said placing the pictures in the little box Chloe had put the other pictures. The couple made their way downstairs and were greeted by the Caulfield's, Joyce and David.

"There you two are, we were getting worried that the mess in Chloe's room ate you." Joyce said with a smirk on her face, Chloe rolled her eyes as her arm rested around Max's shoulders.

"We were just saying our goodbyes." Chloe mumbled looking at the ground.

"As much as I hate to say it we have to get going. Ryan's mother is coming over today."

"Fiona is coming over? I wish you the best of luck, Nessa." Joyce said with a smile on her face.

"I know she's a lot but she is my mother." Ryan added. The adults talked back and forth for a few minutes before saying goodbye, Max and Chloe didn't want to say goodbye.

"Are you ready to go, Maxine?" Ryan asked looking at his daughter.

"I guess so."

"Okay, say goodbye to Chloe and we'll head out."

Max wrapped her arms around her punk and stood on her tip toes for their final kiss for two weeks. Chloe kissed the tiny brunette back, she wanted to grab Max by the hips and turn it into their usual make out session but their parents were right there. Vanessa rocked back and forth on her heels uncomfortably, even though she loved Chloe no parent wants to watch their child participate in such intimate acts. They pair finally pulled away but kept their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you." Max said.

"I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"Noooo I love you more." Chloe said scrunching her nose and leaning closer to Max.

"No I love you more!" Max also scrunched her nose and leaned closer.

"Okay Max that's enough. Let's go." Vanessa said.

Finally the Caulfield's got their daughter in their SUV and started the trip back to Seattle. They were just a few minutes out of Arcadia Bay when Max's phone lit up.

Chlobear: Ughhh I miss you already nerd

Super Max: I miss you too punk

Chlobear: Guess what I'm doing right now

Super Max: Getting ready to ruin someone's day?

Chlobear: Nope… I'm doing this ;)

Attached to the text was a picture of Chloe's hand in her underwear. "Max are you too hot? Your face is really red." Vanessa said looking at her daughter prepared to turn the heat down in the SUV. Max quickly locked her phone and nodded furiously, "I'm good mom!"

* * *

After an awkward and extremely early dinner at four o'clock in the afternoon Ryan's mother went home. Max was never close with her grandmother; she blamed it on Fiona not being a good mother to Ryan when he was a child. From a few conversations she had overheard her parents having Fiona would often leave Ryan alone to travel around California. After hearing the stories Max was grateful that her parents were always there for her.

"So Max how are you and Chloe doing?" Vanessa asked her daughter while they were cleaning up.

"We're doing really great. We've been together for three months now."

"I'm glad to hear it, I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks mom, I'm just happy you and dad love Chloe so much."

Vanessa watched her daughter load the dishwasher, she couldn't believe that Max was 18 years old and dating her bestfriend since middle school. She was just so proud of everything Max had done.

"Max, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course mom." Max said closing the dishwasher and walking over to clean off the table.

"Have you and Chloe been…intimate?" Max felt her blood freeze and her cheeks get hot.

"Uh…"

"Be honest with me, Maxine. I just want to make sure you're being safe, you can still get an STD fro-."

"I know, mom. We are safe...ish."

"Max, I've told you a hundred times-."

"I know, I know, 'Use condoms, take your birth control and the morning after pill if you need to' I've heard it all mom." Max's cheeks still felt hot but she felt brave enough to turn around and face her mother.

"Have you two even had that talk?"

"No…I just kinda assumed Chloe was clean."

"You two need to have that talk."

"I know, mom." A silence fell over the two and all the safe sex conversation's Vanessa gave Max when she was 15.

"Do you know how embarrassing it would be if the head doctor of the Planned Parenthood center's daughter had an STD?" Vanessa asked with a giggle trying to lighten the mood.

"It would be pretty embarrassing and ironic." Max let out a small laugh, she knew Chloe would have laughed at the situation.

* * *

Once ten o'clock rolled around Vanessa and Ryan excused them and went to bed. They both had to wake up for work at seven the next morning. Max walked up to her room and changed into one of Chloe's shirts and pair of boy shorts then climbed into bed. She turned on the TV and settled on a made for TV movie. All she could think about while watching the movie was how much Chloe would have hated it because it was a gross love story. "Chloe…" Max whispered to herself, she had managed to keep her mind off the punk for a few hours but she wanted to see her.

Super Max: Wanna video chat?

Chlobear: Do I want to see that hot boney whit ass of yours? Hell yes!

Super Max: Okay ;) just let me grab my laptop

Chlobear: NO EMOJI

Max rolled her eyes and skipped over to her desk where she had placed her laptop earlier. She quickly plugged her ear buds in, logged on and connected to Chloe's laptop. Suddenly her punk was right in front of her, Chloe's hair was ruffled and her eye's had a sleepy look to them.

"Hey babe." Chloe's voice sounded so sleepy and sexy at the same time.

"Hey sleepy head. You miss me yet?"

"Of course I miss my cute little nerd. I really missed you during my jerkoff sessions." Max's face reddened at the thought of Chloe touching herself.

"Y-You did?"

"Yeah, those pictures REALLY came in handy."

"I'm glad you u-used them." Max nervously whimpered as she starred at her shirtless and braless lover.

"My eyes are up here, Caulfield."

"Oh shit-Sorry I-."

"Max, it's cool. You can stare at whatever you want." Chloe sat back in her chair and started playing with her breasts. Max's jaw dropped and watched every move the punk made; she also noticed that Chloe wasn't wearing pants or underwear either.

"Wanna fool around, Max?" Chloe said with a giant smirk on her face, she knew Max was already riled up.

"Y-yes."

"Strip for me babe."

Max let out a whimper as she slid her hands down to the waistband of her shorts. Chloe watched the photographer like an animal seeing its first meal in days. Max stood up being careful to not rip her ear buds out, she slowly pulled her shorts down but yanked them back up once they reached her knees. "Max! You're such a tease!" Chloe yelled and dropped her hands off her breasts. "I learned from the best, Chlo." Max winked and then pulled her shorts down letting them hit the ground. Just as the brunette prepared to pull her panties down a knock at the door stopped her. Max quickly pulled her shorts up and slammed her laptop shut without giving Chloe an explanation.

"Max, its dad can I come in?"

"Y-Yeah dad." Max said trying to cool down. Ryan stepped into his daughter's room and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? Your mother and I heard some weird noises coming from here."

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream was all."

"Okay, if you have another bad dream come wake us."

"I'm not a little kid, dad. I can handle a bad dream."

"I know it's just hard to see my little girl all grown up." Ryan walked over and gave Max a bear hug. Max squealed at the hug, her father could easily break every bone in someone's body. Ryan gently placed his daughter back on the ground and kissed her head.

"Goodnight, Maxine."

"Goodnight, dad." Once Ryan left the room Max crawled back in bed and texted Chloe.

Super Max: Oh my god! My dad almost caught us!

Chlobear: Holy shit! He would have fucking killed me!

Super Max: I know! Maybe we can finish our little session tomorrow? My parent's will be at work all day

Chlobear: Fuck yeah!

Super Max: Okay ;) goodnight Chlobear I love you!

Chlobear: Night babe I love you!

Max re-read the text over and over again with a huge smile on her face. She placed her phone on the nightstand and curled into a ball.

* * *

Chloe grabbed a pair of clean underwear, ripped jeans, an old band t-shirt and a flannel. She quickly threw the clothes on before grabbing her beanie and going outside to her truck. The punk quickly drove to Rachel's house to pick the blonde up for a night out. When she pulled up Rachel jumped in the truck and hugged Chloe.

"What up sista? Ready to partay?!"

"You know I am!"

Chloe turned the truck around and headed back towards town. The agenda for the night was to get high, go to the movies, go to the store, grab junk they didn't need, get drunk at their hide out and then go back to their houses. Once they were outside of the movie theater Rachel pulled out a joint and lit it. They each took a few hits before the blonde put it out and left it in the punk's truck. Halfway through the movie Rachel couldn't stop laughing so they were asked to leave. The duo laughed about it all the way to the store and they continued to laugh through the store.

"Hand me another beer pleassseeeeee." Rachel said with a cheesy grin on her face. Chloe laughed and handed the blonde another bottle. They were lying on the couch in their secret hideout with their legs intertwined. Chloe tiled her head back and finished her third beer; she then tiled her head and starred at Rachel. _'She's so pretty but she's not Max. Max is so beautiful and perfect and funny and-.'_ Chloe was torn away from her thought when she felt Rachel's weight lay across her. The punk looked down to see Rachel's head resting on her chest.

"Rach, what are you doing?"

"Just laying here, cuddling with you."

"I don't think we should be cuddling, I have a girlfriend and you have a Frank."

"Friend's cuddle, Chloe. And Frank doesn't like to cuddle that much."

"I-."

"Please just hold me." The model nuzzled her nose against Chloe's neck. Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms around Rachel; it made her want to cuddle and hold Max even more than she already did. They stayed like that until Chloe's phone alarm went off; the punk set an alarm for two in the morning so she knew to go home and rest for her long trip to see David's mother and father. Chloe went to get up but realized Rachel was asleep, Chloe's heart melted at the sight.

"Rach, wake up." The punk gently whispered. Rachel scrunched her face and nuzzled Chloe's neck again.

"I'm too tired, Chloe."

"Come on, I'll carry you."

Chloe slipped out from underneath Rachel and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the truck. Once the model was secure Chloe jumped in her truck and headed back to Rachel's house. She parked the truck a cross the street and helped Rachel to the front door. "Thanks, Chlo. I owe you." Rachel smiled from ear to ear as she stumbled back into her house. Chloe walked back to her truck and drove back to her house.

The punk carefully climbed in through her bedroom window like she had done so many times before. Chloe stripped down to nothing but her underwear and climbed into bed. While she laid in bed she thought about Max and just how much she loved her little photography nerd. Chloe knew she was in love with Max but she was afraid to tell her that she was in love with her. _'Just grow some damn balls and tell her you're in love with her!'_ The punk started to feel nervous and angry about telling Max how she felt. The punk was torn away from her thoughts when her bedroom door opened and Rachel appeared.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Chloe sat up and crossed her legs. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Suddenly Rachel started to unbutton her flannel and let it fall to the floor revealing her perfectly tanned skin and perky breasts. Her jeans and panties followed next; before Chloe could register what was happening her back was on the bed and Rachel was straddling the punk. "Rach-." Chloe's words were cut off by the model's clit in her mouth.

"Ughh Chloe that feels so good!" Rachel moaned and bucked her hips. Chloe wanted to stop but her tongue just kept going. The punk knew just how wrong it was but Rachel just tasted too good to stop. "I miss it so much, Chloe. Sometimes I think about leaving Frank and coming back to you. Max wouldn't mind sharing right?" The blonde kept bucking her hips and Chloe kept licking and sucking. Soon the blonde above her was squirming and grabbing Chloe's blue locks riding out her orgasm. When Rachel was done she lay down beside Chloe and kissed her neck.

"Next time let's invite Max to our little playtime." The blonde whispered in Chloe's ear as her hand traveled down the punk's body.

Suddenly Chloe's eyes shot opened and she sat up on her bed. The punk was breathing hard as she noticed that sweat covered her body. She looked around to find any trace of Rachel but she found nothing. "Oh my god, I just had a sex dream about Rachel. Fuck." Chloe was still breathing hard as she stepped into the shower; she quickly turned the water all the way to the cold side and allowed the freezing water to cool her down. _'How the hell did that happen? I don't feel that way about Rachel. I don't want to sleep with her.'_ "Chloe, is that you in there?" Joyce asked from the other side of the bathroom door. "Yeah, it's me." The bathroom door crept opened and Chloe could make out Joyce's figure through the glass shower door.

"I didn't think you'd be up so early."

"I uh…just needed a shower was all."

"Well okay, we're planning on leaving at eight so once your done in there go pack your bags." Joyce walked out and left Chloe alone with her thoughts again.

 _'Fuck should I tell Max about this? Should I tell Rachel about this?'_ Chloe continued to think about the situation as she got ready to leave. She randomly threw clothes into a small suitcase and brought it down stairs. David had filled the car with the family's bags and was waiting for Joyce. Chloe slid in the backseat and continued to think while feeling sick to her stomach.

"Chloe, you okay? You're not looking too good."

"I'm fine Step Di-I'm fine, David. Thanks for asking."

"Anytime, kid."

Joyce finally got into the car and the trio headed to Seattle. Chloe put her ear buds in and listened to music. She was kind of afraid to go to back to sleep, the last thing she wanted was to have a sex dream while in the car with her mother and step dad. Before drifting off she texted Max.

Chlobear: Morning babe, love you!

 _'It's going to take more than a good morning text to get Max to forgive me for having a sex dream about my ex-bestfriend with benefits.'_ Chloe allowed herself some sleep every now and again; the last thing she remembered was entering Seattle. "Chloe, we're here." Joyce's voice whispered as she nudged Chloe's shoulder. Chloe opened her eyes and found her ear buds had fallen out and were lying in her lap, she took the ear buds out of the phone and tucked them away in her jean pocket. Chloe stood outside the car and looked at the giant house that stood before her. It was her first time ever going to David's parents' house, the punk hoped she would at least her own room.

"Chloe, why don't you go knock on the door and see if Richard will help David?" Joyce said as she walked to the back of the car to help her husband, Chloe rolled her eyes and walked up to the house. She knocked hard on the door and took a step back waiting for Richard or Olivia to answer the door. _'What's taking them so damn long?'_ Chloe thought as she turned around and starred at David and Joyce. Suddenly the door opened, Chloe spun around on her heels to see Max standing in front of her.

"Chloe!" The tiny brunette screamed as she wrapped her arms around her punk. Chloe wrapped her shaking arms around Max and leaned into her.

"H-Hey Mad Max."

 _' . .'_

 **Hey I hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm so glad you're here!" Max squealed while leading Chloe up to her room. Chloe had never seen the new Caulfield house so Max was very excited to show her punk around, the photographer's room was the last room to see. "I'm glad I'm here too, Max." Chloe mumbled as she stepped through the threshold of Max's room. _'Damn this is a nice place.'_ The punk thought as she looked around the room. Max's room had dark blue walls and really nice wood floors; she even had a desk that was underneath her window.

"Soooooo what do you think?" Max asked while sitting on her king size bed.

"It's a really nice house and this is a pretty cool room."

"Come sit on my bed." Max patted the spot next to her; Chloe nodded her head and sat down beside the brunette.

"It's pretty comfy, Max."

Max giggled and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder; she then gently wrapped her arms around the punk. _'She's being so lovey dovey. I have to tell her.'_ Chloe turned her head to tell Max her dream but was stopped by the photographer's face just inches away. "I'm so happy you're here." The brunette leaned up and gently kissed her lover's lips. Chloe couldn't even enjoy the kiss because of how guilty she felt about the dream. Max could tell Chloe wasn't enjoying the kiss and pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong, Chloe?"

"It's uh-."

"Yeah?" Chloe felt so guilty even though she knew it wasn't her fault she had the dream. It also didn't help that Max was giving her the sweetest look ever.

"I had this dream…"

"Okay?"

"It was a-a sex dream…"

"Chloe! You had a dirty dream about me?"

"It wasn't about you." Chloe inhaled sharply and spit out her words. "It was about Rachel."

"Y-You had a sex dream about Rachel?"

"Uh…yeah…" The punk searched for any reaction on Max's face but found nothing.

"I feel like I should be mad but I'm not."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad." Max said looking at Chloe with a questioning look. Chloe leaned in and gently kissed the photographer's lips. After a few seconds Chloe pulled away but cupped Max's cheek.

"I'm sorry it happened."

"Chlobear, its okay it was just a dream."

Chloe still felt like Max was upset, so she did the only thing she knew would make Max laugh. The punk grabbed her beanie on both sides and dragged it over her eyes so she couldn't see the photographer. "What are you doing, Chlo?" Max asked looking at Chloe with a grin on her face. "Peekaboo!" The punk yelled pulling the beanie up so she could see Max. A huge smile spread across Max's face, she loved it when Chloe acted silly. "You're fucking adorable." Max giggled, she wrapped her arms around Chloe and forced her to lie down on the bed. After some readjustments Max was resting on top of her punk nuzzling Chloe's neck. Max could feel the punk leaving kisses on the top of her head.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Max."

* * *

After dinner the parent's stayed inside to clean up while Max and Chloe went outside to play on the trampoline. Max sat on the edge and watched Chloe jump higher and higher before crashing back down. "Max this is so fun!" the punk yelled as she continued to jump, Max just smiled as she continued to watch Chloe having the time of her life. Chloe stopped bouncing and lay down on the middle of the trampoline. "Come here babe." The punk beckoned the photographer over with her finger; the tiny brunette crawled over and climbed on top of her lover. Max nuzzled up against Chloe's neck before placing soft kisses everywhere.

"I'm so in love with you, Maxine Jane Caulfield."

"I'm in love with you too, Chloe Elizabeth Price." Chloe sat up and held Max tight so she wouldn't flop backwards. The brunette wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and her legs around the punk's lower back. Chloe gently cupped Max's and kissed her as lovingly as possible, neither of them wanted that moment to end.

"Max, Chloe it's getting late. Come inside." A voice called from the house, it was Vanessa's voice. Usually Max would do whatever her mother said no matter how much she didn't want to but it was possibly one of the only intimate moments they would share within the next week.

"We should sleep out here tonight, Max! It's not cold out at all."

"We should! It'll be so romantic. I'll go inside and grab blankets and pillows." Max crawled off the trampoline and climbed through the net then went inside to grab supplies for the night.

When Max entered the kitchen Vanessa was turning off the last lights in the house. "Honey, where's Chloe?" Vanessa asked putting a pillow and blanket on the couch. "She's outside; she forgot her shoes out there." Vanessa nodded her head. "Okay, when she gets in here you'll have to tell her that the couch is her bed while she stays here." Max nodded her head even though Chloe would most likely sneak into her room every night to cuddle. "I'll tell her. Goodnight mom." "Goodnight Maxine." Vanessa walked up to her room; once Max heard the bedroom door close she quickly gathered pillows and blankets.

Max quickly ran outside to the trampoline and tossed the supplies to Chloe. "Blankets and pillows? Are you trying to Netflix and chill?" Chloe laughed as she watched her girlfriend climb through the net. "Of course." Max crawled over to Chloe and then tackled her. "So you wanna fight? Bring it on!" The punk wrapped her legs around Max's waist and quickly changed their positions. They continued to wrestle until Chloe tapped out, tired from all the play fighting.

"Alright Mad Max I give. But I want a rematch tomorrow and no cheating with the rewind!" Chloe laid her head down on one of the pillows and tossed a blanket over herself.

"You got it, Chlobear."

"Now that we duked it out get your bony white ass over here and cuddle." Chloe held the blanket up and watched Max slid in next to her. Max melted into her lover and Chloe wrapped her arms around the photographer. Chloe looked down and watched Max nuzzle her chest, _'She so amazing and adorable. What did I do to deserve her?'_ Chloe was torn away from her thoughts when she felt Max's lips on her skin.

"Let's fool around." Max pushed Chloe on her back and climbed on top of her girlfriend with the blanket still over them.

"O-Okay." Chloe watched Max disappear under the blanket; she then felt her jeans and underwear being pulled down. The punk was taken back by Max's forwardness; Chloe almost always made the first move.

"I'm going to be hella pissed if this is just another dream."

"What?" The outline of Max's head raised up with the blanket still over her head.

"Nothing babe, just keep going." The punk felt Max's lips under her bellybutton and groaned. To insure it wasn't a dream Chloe pinched her right forearm.

 _'Ouch!'_

 _'Wait this is really happening.'_

 _'Fuck yes.'_

* * *

On Wednesday morning the sun rose and covered the backyard. The mixture of the hot sun and loud birds made it impossible to sleep; Chloe groaned and tried to stretch but was stopped by a weight on her stomach. The punk looked down to see her adorable girlfriend sleeping on her bare stomach. _'She's so damn cute when she sleeps.'_ Chloe gently ran her fingers through Max's hair doing her best not to wake her girlfriend. _'This would be the perfect photo-op.'_ Chloe reached for her jeans that Max had thrown at her last night; she pulled out her phone and took the picture. Even though she was enjoying Max's cuteness Chloe knew they needed to get up before anyone came outside looking for them.

"Hey super adorable nerd wake up." Chloe said as she lightly scratched the back of Max's head.

"I'm awake." Max said in a grouchy voice.

"Hey grouch be nice, I'm just trying to wake you up so we won't get busted."

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." Max sat up and rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. Chloe watched in amusement, Max was just so damn cute. The punk sat up and wrapped her arms around the photographer bringing her closer.

"It's alright. Tonight we'll go to bed early."

"We're officially one of those couples that have to do EVERYTHING together. Next thing you know we'll have designated sides of the bed." Max said resting her forehead against Chloe's.

"We don't have designated sides but the right side is hella more comfortable than the left."

"Max? Chloe? What are you guys doing out there?" Vanessa's voice called out.

"Holy shit, Max do not move." Chloe whispered trying to hide herself from Vanessa.

"We're just playing, mom!"

"Okay well come inside. Joyce is making breakfast."

They waited until the screen door closed before moving. Max climbed off her girlfriend and collected the pillows and blankets while Chloe scrambled to find her jeans, underwear and shirt. They both stumbled out of the trampolines net and headed into the house, before they reached the door Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's waist and kissed her lips. The punk pulled away and then kissed Max's forehead. "I had fun last night and don't think I forgot about that rematch." Chloe walked inside and left Max standing on the patio with red cheeks. Chloe managed to sneak upstairs without being caught by Joyce or Vanessa. Max on the other hand wasn't so lucky and was stopped by her mother.

"Maxine, why do you have those?" Vanessa looked at the blankets and pillows.

"Um...we slept on the trampoline last night."

"Maxine what have I told you about sleeping out there?"

"Don't do it."

"Maxine-."

"Ness lay off her, they were just having fun." Ryan said walking up behind his wife, he winked at Max. Max couldn't help but smile; even though Ryan was overprotective he always defended Max and Chloe.

While her mother was distracted Max took the opportunity to slip past her and dispose of the blankets and pillows. Max ran up to her room to join Chloe for a shower, she made sure to lock her bedroom door and the bathroom door in her room. Vanessa heard the bedroom door close, she sighed in response. Even though she loved Chloe she didn't approve of her daughter fooling around with her bestfriend. Vanessa and Ryan sat down to drink their usual morning coffee; once Joyce was done cooking they all grabbed plates and started eating breakfast.

"Do you remember when they ran out into the woods and stayed in that fort all day?" Ryan asked finishing his coffee.

"Yes I do, William actually tried to give them a time out." Joyce laughed thinking about the past and her husband.

"I remember the summer Max practically lived with us. Chloe was so happy that you guys let Max stay over all the time."

"Max was happy we let her stay with you guys all the time."

They all sat in silence until Vanessa cleared her throat.

"How about we look at the old photo albums?"

"I would love that, Ness." Joyce said.

After they cleaned up Ryan and Joyce sat on the couch while Vanessa dragged out the old albums. "Here we go!" Vanessa walked over holding two large photo albums; she sat down between her husband and best friend. When she opened the album pictures of Max and Chloe covered the pages. The first picture was of Max and Chloe with their arms wrapped around each other, the space under the picture read 'Maxine and Chloe, 6 and 7'

"Look at how cute they were." Joyce said looking at the pair.

"They were really cute. What happened?" Ryan said laughing which caused Joyce and Vanessa to laugh.

They continued to look through pictures until they stumbled upon their own high school pictures. Vanessa carefully lifted the photo out of the book and held it up. Joyce couldn't help but smile at the photo of the four friends. The photo was of Joyce, William, Ryan and Vanessa all standing in their high school graduation robes, unknowing to Ryan and Vanessa Chloe was also in the picture. "I was four months pregnant when this was taken." Joyce said with a huge smile, she remembered how happy William was when she told him about the baby.

"Looking back it's hard to believe no one picked up on it. I use to throw up every day during first period."

"Mr. Liner would get so angry." The three friends laughed but the laughing soon stopped when memories of William came flooding back.

"Will used to tell me how excited he was every day after baseball practice. How he really wanted a boy but he would be just as happy if it was a girl. The day you guys found out what you were having he dragged me out of Mrs. Amber's English class to tell me it was a girl."

"He loved Chloe more than anything in the world. He was such a great dad." Joyce placed the photo back in the slot and waited for Vanessa to turn the page. The next photo was the four of them again except Joyce was holding a two year old Chloe and Vanessa was holding a one year old Max. In the photo Chloe was trying her hardest to reach over and grab Max's arm. While they gawked at their once adorable children they didn't notice the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Is that me? Damn I was a cute baby!" Chloe said standing behind the couch looking over Vanessa's shoulder.

"Chloe language and yes that's you and Max." Joyce said still looking at the photo.

"Even then you were trying to annoy me." Max walked up and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist.

"I was trying to get my hands on you so I could do this!"

Chloe quickly picked Max's up and threw her over her shoulder. She made sure to maintain a strong grip while she carried Max around. Chloe walked over to the middle of the living room and spun around, she felt Max grip her legs. "Chloe put me down!" Max yelped, Chloe obliged and gently placed the photographer down. "I'm going to kick your ass, Price." Max lunged for Chloe but was stopped by the punk's hands wrapped around her wrists. "So this is out rematch? Oh I'm so gonna win." They play fought back in forth both trying to get the upper hand until they ended up on the floor. Max sat proudly on Chloe's stomach with her fists raised in victory.

"I won again, shaka brah!"

"You fought dirty, Caulfield! Let's ask our panel of judges who won. Guys?" Max's face turned red when she looked over at the adults, she had completely forgotten they were there.

"I think Max won." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Yeah Max defiantly won." Joyce said trying not to burst out laughing.

"Ryan, don't let me down." Chloe pointed to Ryan trying to get one person to agree with her.

"Chloe, you won that." Ryan finally said smiling at Chloe.

"It's still two to one so I officially win!"

Chloe sat up and wrapped her arms around Max, not caring that their parents were right there. Chloe leaned up and kissed Max's cheek before whispering in her ear. "We'll have another rematch in your room tonight." Max's face turned bright red at Chloe's words; she turned her head so her parents wouldn't see.

"Girls, there's still food in the kitchen if you're hungry." Vanessa said with the intention of breaking the two apart. Chloe nodded her head and whispered something in Max's ear; the trio on the couch watched Max wrap her arms around Chloe's neck and leg's around her waist. Chloe pushed herself off the ground and carried Max into the kitchen.

"Chloe, leave some for David he should be back from his run soon." Joyce called out as Chloe started to eat.

"Kay mom."

After David came back Ryan and Vanessa decided to give them a tour of the town. Max and Chloe opted not to go because they wanted alone time. Once they all left Chloe and Max cuddled together on the couch and looked through the photo album. "Hey there's us right before you left for Seattle." Chloe pointed to the photo of them sitting together on the couch in Max's old house.

"I remember taking this. That was the first time you had smiled in weeks."

"Max…I have an idea."

"What is it, Chloe?"

"What if you go into this picture and tell younger me that we're meant to be together." Chloe looked at Max with pure excitement in her eyes.

"I don't know, Chlo. What if you don't feel the same way? What if it fucks our future up?"

"I will feel the same way because I kinda sorta had a big crush on you."

"Okay but if it fucks everything up and you aren't you I'm going to fix it, okay?"

"Okay Super Max. I'll be here." Chloe leaned over and kissed Max's cheek maybe for the last time as her normal self.

Max focused on the photo, once she focused completely the photo shook. Next thing she knew she was thirteen and in her old living room.

* * *

"Smile Chloe!" Max held the camera out in front of the two and took the photo. Chloe took the photo out of the Polaroid camera and shook it like Max had showed her. "This is a good one, Max." Chloe handed the photo to Max who sat it and the camera on the coffee table. _'Oh my god, I'm thirteen again and Chloe's fourteen.'_ Max stared at Chloe's long strawberry blonde hair and then moved down to her long legs.

"Earth to Max? Did you even hear a word I said?"

"S-Sorry Chlo, I zoned out."

"I was talking about how cute Jacob is I think he likes me." Hearing Chloe saying that made the familiar feeling of jealous creep into Max's blood.

'Chill out Max, she likes you more than him future Chloe even told you she liked you.'

"Chloe…I know things have been rough for the past few months since William died but I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Max?"

"Chloe…I like you in more than just a friend way."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah and I hope you like me in the same way too."

"But Max you're thirteen, this could just be a crush."

"Trust me Chloe I know it's more."

"M-Max."

Max hadn't noticed that they had both leaned in extremely close to each other. Chloe put her hand over Max's and squeezed it tight; they both leaned in even more until their lips met in a sweet kiss. When Max pulled away the red background came closer and closer until it covered Chloe's face.

* * *

When Max came back she was sitting in her old house, not the one in Seattle. She quickly grabbed her phone and opened her messages. The long list of people she had texted included the people she knew from Blackwell like Dana, Kate, Warren and Victoria. The one that caught her eye was the contact 'Chlobear' Max excitedly opened the messages and read through them.

Chlobear: Hey I just got home from work, mind if I come over?

Super Max: Of course not! I'll see you soon :)

Chlobear: *kissy face emoji*

"Wow Chloe uses emoji's now. I don't know whether to be excited or scared." Max climbed off her bed and walked out into the hall; everything was the same as when she was a kid. White walls, bay windows, hardwood floors and pictures everywhere. Max walked downstairs just as her mother walked through the front door, Vanessa looked extremely tired.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Maxine. How was school?"

"It was…okay. How was work?"

"Long, I had three burst appendix's to remove and four emergency heart surgeries."

"Oh wow, that's a lot of life saving."

"It was but I'm so tired. It's worth it though for saving people's lives. I'm going to grab a snack and then head to bed. Goodnight, Maxine."

"Goodnight mom." Max watched her mother go into the kitchen and then upstairs holding a piece of pizza.

 _'It's so great that mom's a surgeon, that's what she's always wanted to be.'_ Then Max realized something, the only reason they moved to Seattle was for Ryan's job as an Orthodontist. Max walked into the dining room and was met by Ryan reading the newspaper; the photographer noticed he had several things circled.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?"

"Just lookin' for a job kiddo. What are you up to?" Ryan looked up from the paper to see his daughter.

"Anything good?"

"Just the usual construction job."

"Why don't you try to find a job as an orthodontist?" Ryan gave Max a confused look.

"Honey I never went to school for that, you know that."

"Oh sorry dad, I forgot."

"It's okay, honey. I'll probably end up working for those damn Prescott's, rich bastard's own most of this town." Before Max could respond there was a knock at the front door.

"Honey can you answer that?"

Before Max opened the door she noticed overdue bills on the table; another knock on the door broke Max away from the bills; Max quickly opened the door. Chloe stood on the door step holding bags of food in her hands. Max was taken back when she didn't see her girlfriend's blue hair and punk rocker get up. Chloe had long strawberry blonde hair and was wearing jeans without any rips, a shirt without a band logo on it, sneakers instead of boots and she didn't have her tattoo.

"Hey babe, I come baring gifts!" Chloe held up the bags of food from Two Whales.

"Hey Chlo, come in."

"Is that who I think it is?" Ryan called from the dining room.

"It sure is!" Chloe yelled back. Ryan walked into the living room and hugged Chloe.

"What's all this?"

"I brought you guy's dinner."

"Chloe! How many times do I have to tell you not to bring us food?"

"I know, I know but I figured it wouldn't be fair for me to only bring Max food."

"Thank you Chloe, I'll pay you back for this."

"No don't you dare try and give me money for this. We're family Ryan and family doesn't pay back."

Chloe and Ryan hugged again before he grabbed his food container and walked back to the dining room. _'Wowser my dad and Chloe are really close.'_ While Max was in her thought she felt Chloe's arms wrap around her.

"I missed you so much today. How was school?" Chloe whispered in the photographer's ear before gently kissing her lips. Max smiled into the kiss but pulled away for air.

"I missed you too. It was okay, I would have rather spent the day with you. How was work?"

"I'm so glad I graduated, high school was so boring. It was okay. But I got to hang out with Vanessa during lunch."

 _'Chloe graduated and works in the hospital?'_

"Come on babe I'm starving, let's eat."

They sat down and ate in silence mainly because Max was trying to process everything. She had to decide what was better: a life where her parents lived great lives and never had to worry about money but she had left Chloe with blue hair or a life where her parents had to struggle to make ends meet but Chloe had a great life with strawberry blonde hair?

"Babe you're quiet, is everything okay?" Chloe held Max's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I just have a big decision to make."

"Is it about college? Because you said you accepted the scholarship to NYU."

"NYU?!"

"Yeah, listen Max don't freak out about us being so far away from each other. We can make it through college."

 _'NYU offered me a scholarship; Chloe has a job and graduated from high school! But my parents are struggling so much.'_

"Max are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, like I said I have a big decision to make."

 **Guys I'm sorry this chapter was so long but I hope you liked it. What do you guys think Max should do? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_'I can't stay here.'_ Max thought while she watched Chloe and Ryan talk in the kitchen. Even though it was so great to see Vanessa and Chloe living such great lives they weren't living their lives. Max was too submerged in her thoughts to notice Chloe walking into the living room; once Chloe's arms were wrapped around her Max snapped out of her thoughts. "I missed you so fucking much today, Max." Suddenly Max was lifted off the ground by Chloe.

"I missed you too, Chloe. Can you put me down?"

"Oh yeah, sorry babe." Hearing 'babe' come out of this Chloe's mouth was hard to stomach. Max felt like she was cheating on her Chloe, the same Chloe that after five years took her back in a heartbeat. Chloe placed Max back down on the floor but held her hand.

 _'This Chloe is so affectionate…and I kinda like it.'_

"Wanna go upstairs and lay down?" The strawberry blonde asked swinging their hands back and forth.

"S-Sure."

Max hesitantly followed Chloe up the stairs and into her room. Was cuddling with this Chloe cheating? Was even holding hands with her cheating? Max asked herself as they stepped into her room. Chloe quickly walked over and laid down on the bed, she shimmied backwards before beckoning the brunette over. The brunette panicked at the thought of lying down with this Chloe, _'What if she wants to have sex?'_ "Babe, are you coming over to cuddle or…?" With hesitation Max walked over to her bed and laid down beside the impostor Chloe.

Chloe's arms wrapped around Max quickly and then her lips pressed against the brunette's neck. 'I have to find that picture now!' Before the photographer got the chance to sit up the impostor Chloe kissed the spot behind Max's ear; the brunette instantly melted. "You've always been sensitive behind your ears." Chloe giggled as she continued to kiss the spot behind Max's ear. _'When I go back my Chloe defiantly has to kiss that spot.'_ When she felt Chloe's hand slip under her shirt Max quickly climbed off the bed.

"Babe what's wrong?" Chloe sat up and wrapped and arm around the brunette.

"I need to pee like really bad."

Before Chloe could say anything Max ran downstairs. If she remembered correctly Vanessa kept the photo albums on Ryan's book shelf in the office. Max slipped past her father and walked into the office, she was determined to get back to her Chloe. After searching for a few minutes Max finally found the photo album; she quickly flipped through the pages until she found the one with her and Chloe in the living room. Max focused on the photo until she was thirteen and in her living room.

* * *

"Smile Chloe!" Max held the camera out in front of the two and took the photo. Chloe took the photo out of the Polaroid camera and shook it like Max had showed her. "This is a good one, Max." Chloe handed the photo to Max who sat it and the camera on the coffee table.

 _'Here we go again.'_

"Max, do you think Jacob is cute?"

"I uh don't know, he's okay." Max tried to think how her thirteen year old self would talk.

"Are you okay, Max? You've been acting weird." Chloe wrapped an arm around Max and scooted closer.

 _'Words of encouragement only, Max.'_

"Chloe, I just want you to know that whatever happens I will always be there for you. It won't matter if I'm here or halfway across the world, I will always be here for you."

"Wow Max that was random but nice. I'll always be there for you too, Super Max. Always."

Max smiled while watching the red background come closer and closer until Chloe was gone.

* * *

When Max came to it was storming like crazy and she was sitting on the couch alone, she looked around for Chloe frantically. "Chloe!" Max screamed but no answer, her heart started to race and fear built in her stomach. She ran all through the house screaming Chloe's name at the top of her lungs, after checking every room in the house without finding her lover she slid down her bedroom wall sobbing.

"Chloe, please come back. I should have never gone into that photo!" Max buried her face in her knees and continued to cry. She was so scared she had lost Chloe forever, she thought by not telling Chloe how she felt broke their timeline and she was gone forever.

"Max? Babe where are you?!" Chloe's voice called from downstairs. Max lifted her head up and looked towards the opened bedroom door. Suddenly blue hair popped up and Chloe was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Babe what's wrong? Did the storm scare you? Shit I knew I shouldn't have left when it started raining."

Chloe ran into Max's room and scooped the tiny brunette into her arms. The punk rocked Max back and forth while kissing her head, she felt awful for leaving. "Shhh its okay babe, I'm here now." Max lifted her head up and wiped the tears away she tried to stop herself from blubbering to explain to Chloe why she was upset. "Max, did you use your powers? Your nose is bleeding." Chloe quickly grabbed a sock that was at the foot on Max's bed, she quickly but gently pressed it against the photographer's nose. Max's winced in pain which caused Chloe to frown.

"Shit sorry, Max." The punk gently kissed the side of Max's head, trying to do anything she could do to take the pain away.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I shouldn't have left when it started raining; they've been calling for stor-."

"You weren't you."

"What?"

"I went back to when we were younger and kissed you. When I got back to the timeline you were completely different. You had long hair that was your natural color, you didn't have your tattoo and you didn't dress like yourself. You had such a great life but you weren't the Chloe I fell in love with."

"When did this happen?!"

"Earlier in the day, after our parents left."

"Fuck. Time travel is some weird shit. Is that why you were crying?"

"I was crying because I thought I lost you forever, I was so scared." Max took the sock away from her nose and looked at Chloe.

"I'm here Super Max, I'm never leaving you."

Chloe gently kissed Max's lips; in that moment everything was fixed but seconds later it all fell apart when the thunder got louder and lightening filled the sky. Max instantly tensed up and started to shake. Chloe tightened her hold on the photographer and gently kissed her cheeks, forehead and neck.

"There's Chinese food downstairs, I can bring it up here then we can change into some pajamas and get all snuggled up. Maybe we can watch a movie too?" Chloe whispered while rubbing small circles on Max's back.

"I like the sound of that." Max said with a little sniffle that caused Chloe's heart to melt.

"Okay, wanna come with me or stay up here?"

"I think I can manage without you for a second."

"Okay Super Max, I'll be back in a flash." Chloe kissed her girlfriend's lips before putting her on the bed.

Once Chloe ran downstairs Max walked over to her closet and started picking out her pajamas. The photographer took her shirt and pants off, she then walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. After putting on the sweatpants Max climbed into bed and waited for Chloe to return. Seconds later the punk carried their dinner into Max's room, she sat the bag down beside the bed. Chloe smiled when she noticed Max wasn't wearing a shirt, _'She's just so cute and sexy'_ the punk thought while taking her own clothes off.

Chloe quickly climbed into bed beside Max making sure to take a long time while climbing over the photographer. Just before Chloe laid down Max cupped the punk's face and kissed her lips. They both pulled away breathless and smiling; Chloe rested her forehead against Max's. "We have to eat dinner first and then have dessert." The punk whispered before kissing her girlfriend's neck, she then collapsed beside Max.

"What did you get at the Chinese place?"

"Your favorite, sweet and sour chicken. I got a few random things for everyone else." Max grabbed the bag and sat it on the bed allowing Chloe to search through it. The punk pulled out two different boxes of food, she handed the smaller one to Max along with a fork.

"I'm starving!" Max quickly opened her box and started eating the chicken.

Chloe watched in enjoyment as Max ate her dinner; to Chloe everything Max did was adorable. While the two ate their dinner the punk searched through Netflix, she decided on Grey's Anatomy. Once the first episode started Max forced herself against Chloe's body trying to get the punk to wrap an arm around her. Chloe picked up on what Max was trying to tell her and draped her arm over the photographer's shoulder. Max was the first to finish her food; she gently threw the garbage in the bag and quickly cuddled next to her punk again. "Babe, will you throw my stuff away?" Chloe handed her empty box to Max who threw it in the bag with her trash.

Max climbed into Chloe's lap and wrapped her arms around the punk's shoulders. The photographer ran her fingers through Chloe's hair occasionally scratching some parts of Chloe's head. "That feels nice." Chloe almost whimpered, she rested her forehead against Max's shoulder instructing her to keep scratching. "You're like a puppy. A big blue haired, scraggily, adorable puppy that loves to be held." Max whispered as she continued her movements, she was surprised that Chloe enjoyed it so much. To an outsider they probably looked strange, Max sitting in Chloe's lap with no kissing of any sorts just relaxing and scratching.

They were both enjoying the closeness but the storm outside didn't enjoy it. Suddenly the rain crashed down even harder and the thunder grew louder which caused Max to tense up. "I'm scared." The tiny brunette whispered; Chloe held Max even tighter doing her best to make her girlfriend feel safe.

"Why don't we take a nap? By the time we wake up the storm will probably be over."

"But what if it's not?"

"Then we just stay up here and cuddle even more."

"Okay, but I'm going to be attached to you the entire time."

Max climbed out of Chloe's lap, she waited for her punk to lie down too. Chloe threw the blanket over herself before turning on her side so she could hold Max. Within seconds Max's face was buried in Chloe's chest, the punk wrapped her arms around her little photographer and kissed her head before falling asleep.

* * *

A few hours later Chloe was woken up by a loud laugh from downstairs. The punk groaned before stretching her arms above her head. "Who the fuck is downstairs?" Chloe mumbled, she went to re-wrap her arms around Max but stopped when she noticed the other side of the bed was empty. "Max?" Chloe called hoping Max was just in the bathroom just a few feet away. After waiting a few seconds and not getting a response Chloe swung her legs over the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She quickly opened the door and was welcomed by an empty room.

Figuring everyone was downstairs Chloe changed into jeans, a black tank top and a flannel before going downstairs. The punk noted that it had stopped storming out so Max would probably feel better. When she reached the downstairs Ryan, Vanessa, Joyce, David and Max were all in the living room watching TV. Max was sitting on the love-seat by herself watching the made for TV movie like her life depended on it. Chloe made her way over to the love-seat and sat down leaning against the arm rest. She gently tapped Max with her toe trying to get the brunette to return to her arms. Max turned around with a huge smile on her freckled face; Max quickly crawled towards her punk. Max nuzzled her face in Chloe's neck while the punk draped her arms over the tiny brunette.

Ryan watched his daughter carefully. He was perfectly aware that Max was 18 and she could do what she wanted with whom she wanted but it was hard to let his little girl go. Suddenly it was ten o'clock and the movie was over. The two older couples stood up and stretched, they were all tired from dinner and the romantic movie. They all starred at Chloe and Max wondering why they hadn't gotten up yet. "She's asleep." Chloe whispered while playing with the photographer's hair. The parents all watched as the punk stood up with Max still in her arms; Chloe carefully carried Max towards the stairs bridal style. She was careful to not bump Max's feet against any lamps or walls.

Chloe carefully placed Max on the bed trying her best not to wake the little brunette. Max whimpered at the loss of contact, she reached out for Chloe and whispered "Come back." Chloe leaned down and kissed the photographer's lips. The punk walked over to Max's bedroom door and started to close it but just as she did Ryan walked up the stairs. The two made eye contact and Chloe felt her stomach tense up, what if Ryan made her go downstairs and sleep on the couch? "Chloe, come with me. We need to have a talk." Ryan motioned for Chloe to follow him down the stairs, Chloe swallowed hard and closed Max's bedroom door before following Ryan downstairs. "Have a seat, Chloe." Ryan said as he walked over to the fridge, he pulled out two beers. Ryan put one beer in front of Chloe before opening his own bottle; Chloe gawked at the bottling wondering if it was some kind of test.

"Go ahead. I saw you take one the other day." He took a sip of his beer before putting it on the counter top. Chloe opened her bottle and took a swig, she was so nervous she could finish the bottle in two seconds.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You and Max."

"Oh…okay." Chloe quickly grabbed her beer and took a few gulps.

"Don't freak out about this talk. This is just a thing dads do when they meet their daughter's boy-girlfriend."

"Ryan, you've known me since I was a baby."

"I know, I know. It's just that you are the first person Max has dated, I just don't want her to end up heartbroken." Ryan took a few more drinks from his beer; he had a neutral look on his face.

"You know I will never break Max's heart. She's my little nerd and I love her more than anything in the world."

"I know you won't intentionally hurt her. But what are your intentions with Max?"

"I-uh…."

 _'I want to marry your daughter and have cute little photographer punk rock babies. Also have hella great morning sex with her every morning before work.'_

"I-I want to make her happy." Was the most appropriate response Chloe could think of. She quickly chugged half of her beer.

"I know you do, Chloe. I'm really glad she has you."

"I'm glad I have her too."

"Ryan? Chloe? What are you two doing?" Vanessa asked as she stepped in the kitchen. Chloe looked at her beer bottle and then to Ryan.

"Are you two drinking?!" Ryan watched his wife scowl at him; he knew he would be in the dog house if Vanessa knew he let Chloe drink.

"I am she isn't. Chloe volunteered to count how many beers I can drink."

"Okay, well come to bed. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I don't need you hung over."

"Okay, honey."

Vanessa walked back upstairs leaving Chloe and Ryan alone again. "Good talk. Sorry if I seem overprotective, she's my baby girl." Ryan said before going upstairs. Chloe took a few minutes to wind down from her near death experience. After the punk was calm enough she turned the kitchen light off and walked upstairs and into Max's room. She gently closed the door hoping it wouldn't wake her nerd up. Chloe quickly took her clothes off and climbed into bed with Max. As soon as the punk was under the covers Max's face was buried in her chest and her arms pressed against the both of them.

"You smell like beer." Max whispered in her sleepy voice.

"Sorry, I was talking to your dad and he gave me one."

"It's okay, just don't leave me again."

"I won't, Super Max." Chloe pressed a kiss against Max's forehead and watched her girlfriend fall asleep.

 **Hey guys so I tried to make this really fluffy and cuddly because (spoiler alert stop reading if you don't want a hint at the next chapter)because lots of angst in the next chapter... Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Chloe, wake up." Max whispered softly in the punk's ear. Chloe groaned and threw her arms over her face; she really didn't want to get up. "Ten more hours, Max." The punk groaned while Max rolled her eyes. The brunette grabbed both of Chloe's arms and forced them to her sides. The punk slowly opened her eyes; she was very pleased to see Max sitting on her stomach naked. "Now you're awake." Max giggled with a small blush on her face. "Yeah I am." Chloe grabbed Max's waist and pressed her thumbs hard against the brunette's hip bones.

"That hurts…" Max whimpered which caused Chloe to stop and dropped her hands.

"I didn't say stop." The photographer grabbed Chloe's hands and placed them on her hips again. Chloe pressed against the bone again causing a pleasurable pain.

"Are you trying to get me to leave bruises?"

"Maybe." Max whispered blushing even harder.

Max suddenly started to move her hips in a circular motion. Chloe watched as her girlfriend's most sensitive parts rubbed against her stomach. "What has gotten into you Super Max?" Chloe asked as she tightened her grip on the photographer's hips. "You obviously." Max panted, Chloe took notice of how fast Max was rubbing herself against her stomach. "You ready to cum already, Mad Max?" It was a useless question because Chloe already knew the answer. "Yes! Oh my god yes." Max moaned loudly but she didn't care, all she could focus on was Chloe.

"Max, Chloe are you-OH MY GOD!" Vanessa yelped when she walked into the room. Chloe moved her head to see the mortified look on Vanessa's face. Max was too embarrassed to look at her mother. The brunette threw her palm out and was taken back to a few minutes prior. Max unwilling stopped moving her hips and laid down next to Chloe.

"Why'd you stop?" Chloe asked with a little concern in her voice.

"My mom's going to walk in on us."

"Oh shit! So she already saw you grinding on me like your life depended on it?"

"Yeah." Max leaned over the bed and grabbed her shirt; as soon as the pink shirt covered Max's bellybutton her bedroom door opened and Vanessa appeared.

"Oh you two are already awake! Well Joyce made breakfast and we're getting the turkey ready for tonight's dinner."

"Thanks mom, we'll be down soon." Vanessa gave them both a smiled before closing the door and going downstairs.

"Ugh, I was so close!" Max yelled in frustration.

"We can go finish up in the shower." Chloe suggested with a smirk on her face. Max looked over at her girlfriend and bit her bottom lip.

"Let's do it."

Max quickly got off the bed and ran into the bathroom to start the shower. She turned the hot water on and quickly took off the t-shirt she had on. Before going back into her room Max looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still shaggy from sleep and she still had a blush a crossed both her cheeks. _'What caused me to be such a sex fiend today?'_ She thought as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You look gorgeous babe." Chloe whispered as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's hips. "T-Thank you." The photographer whispered still looking at herself in the mirror. "I love you, Max." Chloe whispered while placing kisses on Max's neck, suddenly Max remembered what it felt like to have the impostor Chloe's lips on her. "I love you too, Chloe. Kiss me behind me ear." Max whispered, she reached backward and gently grabbed the back on Chloe's neck. The punk did as she was told and kissed behind Max's right ear. The brunette shuddered at the feeling of Chloe's lips on the sensitive spot. "New turn on spot?" Chloe whispered in-between sweet kisses, Max moaned in response.

Suddenly Chloe let go of the tiny brunette and stepped into the shower. She held the curtain open waiting for Max; the brunette quickly got in the shower and closed the curtain behind her. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's waist, they were pressed so close together not even the falling water couldn't come between them. "Look there's an otter in my water." Chloe laughed as her hand slid between Max's legs. The brunette whimpered once the punk's fingers touched her bundle of nerves, Max knew she wasn't going to last long.

"Chloe-e! I think…I'm going to…ohhh." Max moaned loudly and bucked her hips as she rode out her orgasm. Once Max was finished she left a trail of kisses from Chloe's neck up to her lips. "I love you, Chloe." Max whispered against her lovers lips; "I love you too, Mad Max." Chloe whispered before deepening the kiss. "We should actually shower and not just stand her and get wet." The punk said grabbing the bottle of shampoo. "Yeah but I know you love getting wet." Max said with a smile on her face. While they continued to shower they talked about what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives, where they wanted to go and of course the meaning of life. When they were done in the shower they dried off together. Chloe was too preoccupied with trying to put her contacts in to notice Max was on her knees in front of her.

"Hey Chloe?" Max asked in her most innocent voice.

"Yeah Max?" Chloe asked as she put her right contact lens in.

"I'm uh…like right in front of your crotch."

Chloe looked down and gawked at the brunette in front of her. "W-What are you going to do?" Chloe asked knowing the answer; "I'll...erm…show you." Max said as she leaned in. Chloe felt Max's lips wrap around her bundle of nerves. "Fuck Max that feels hella good." Chloe said as she tangled her fingers in Max's hair. The punk threw her head back in pure euphoria; she loved every second of it. "Max, baby, you're so good." Chloe whimpered while grinding slightly against the brunette's face. After a few minutes of constant licking and sucking Chloe came screaming Max's name. Max stood up with a proud smile on her face, she always felt a since of pride when she made Chloe cum.

"Damn you almost brought me to my knees, Max."

"Next time I will." Max kissed Chloe's lips softly as she led her into the bedroom.

Max threw on a pair of jeans and a pink deer shirt before running downstairs, the last thing she wanted was Vanessa asking her what took the couple so long. Chloe put on a black skull tank top that showed off her bra straps and a pair of ripped jeans. When the punk came downstairs Max was sitting on the counter top drinking a glass of orange juice. She walked into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter, she shimmied closer to Max. "Wanna sip?" Max handed the glass to her; Chloe nodded her head and drank half the glass.

"I said a sip not drink the entire glass!" Max jokingly slapped Chloe's shoulders.

"I'll drink all of you tonight." Chloe whispered in her girlfriend's ear. She watched as Max turned a bright red.

"I love getting you riled up, Super Max." Chloe kissed Max's lips but pulled away when her phone rang.

Chloe pulled her phone out of her pocket and smiled at the caller. "I gotta take this, I'll be back." Chloe kissed Max's cheek again before walking outside and answering her phone.

"What up, Rach?!"

"Nothing much, just seeing how my sista from another mister is doing."

"I'm alright, I miss you thought."

"Aw I miss you too, Chlo."

"Anything good happen since I've been gone?"

"Not really, Arcadia Bay is still fucking boring."

"I-."

"Wait! Something big went down the other day!"

"What was it?!"

"You know that prick Nathan Prescott?"

"Yeah?"

"He got arrested for beating on his girlfriend!"

"His girlfriend? You mean Victoria Chase?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's her name. She has a black eye, a couple bruises on her arms and probably way more underneath her clothes."

"Damn, what made him snap?"

"I don't know, he was probably drunk. I saw him at a Vortex Club party the night it happened. They seemed to be cool during the party; things must have gone downhill back at the dorms."

"I hope she's okay. I've talked to her a couple after I left Max's room."

"Yeah I hope she's okay too, her mom and dad have been getting into serious fights with principal dickhead."

"Doesn't surprise me. A girl like that has to come from a rich family that won't stop until someone gets sued."

"Yeah, I could defiantly see it."

"I gotta go, Chlo. We're going to my grandma's for breakfast. Give Max a hug and a kiss from me!"

"Ha ha I will bye Rach!" Chloe said with a sad tone, she knew she couldn't tell Max about Victoria because it would break her little heart.

Chloe hung up and went back inside; she was met by Joyce, Vanessa and a woman she had never seen before. "Jen, this is my daughter Chloe." Joyce said to the woman she didn't know. "It's nice to meet you, Chloe. I'm Jennifer." The blonde woman said with a happy smile on her face. "Nice to meet you too." Chloe awkwardly smiled and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Max is in the living room, Chlo." Vanessa said her eyes looking into the living room, Chloe smiled and quickly walked into the next room.

When Chloe walked into the living room Max was hugging a girl with long black hair and that was Chloe's height. The punk cleared her throat, the two instantly pulled away. Max smiled at Chloe and then to the tall girl with black hair.

"Kendall, this is my girlfriend, Chloe. Chloe, this is my friend, Kendall."

"It's so nice to meet you, Chloe." Kendall said in a cool yet very threatening way.

"Nice to meet you too." Chloe said trying to sound just as threatening.

"Max, can you come help us in the kitchen?" Vanessa yelled.

"Sure, mom!" Max yelled back. "You guys get to know each other while I'm gone."

Max skipped into the kitchen to help the three older women, leaving Chloe and Kendall alone. Even standing across from each other felt like a challenge and Chloe wasn't going to lose. The punk stood up a little straighter and shot a glare at the black haired girl.

"So, you're Max's girlfriend that she hasn't talked about?"

"Yeah I am and you're Max's friend she hasn't talked about?" Chloe fired back; she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, Max and I were great friends before she left for Arcadia Bay."

"Funny she hasn't mentioned you then."

"Probs because we kinda dated before she left, she didn't want you to know how great she had it."

"You dated Max?" Chloe's voice broke a little. Max had never mentioned ever dating someone let alone a pretty girl like Kendall.

"Yeah, I was the one who bought her that yellow Polaroid camera. I gave it to her as a three month anniversary present. How long have you two been together?" Kendall folder her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Three months."

"Really? And what did you get her for your anniversary?"

"N-nothing. We don't need gifts to show our love for each other."

"Oh, so you're poor and can't really give her what she wants?"

"I-I-." Chloe couldn't respond mainly because she was shocked at what Kendall had said also because the black haired girl was right.

Suddenly David, Ryan and a strange man walked into the living room. The man Chloe didn't know introduced himself as Gregg; he walked over and wrapped Kendall in a hug. "Like you said David it's hard to readjust when you come back home. I'm just glad Kendall and Jen have been so supportive." He gave Kendall a kiss on the head before the trio walked into the kitchen. Chloe watched the men walk away while she was still stuck in her thoughts. Kendall was right about not being able to give Max what she wanted. Kendall suddenly stepped extremely close to Chloe.

"Chloe listen, Max broke up with me because she was leaving and since she's close to graduating high school I plan on getting her back. So here are your options: Break up with her and make it easier on all of us or sit back and watch me steal your girlfriend from you. Your choice." Kendall whispered.

 _'Nice joke, bitch! I'm not breaking up with Max and you're not stealing her from me. Now back off before I knock your ass out!'_ The punk screamed in her head. She opened her mouth to say the words but her insecurities stopped her.

"Fine, I'll just steal her from you. Enjoy her while you still can."

Kendall spun around on her heels and walked into the kitchen with everyone else. Chloe shook her head in disbelief, she knew Kendall was wrong. Not being able to give Max what she wanted or needed was a fear and insecurity Chloe held since they had been together. The punk knew Max wanted to travel around the world, take pictures and explore but all of that cost money, money that Chloe didn't have. Chloe shook her head; she needed to talk to Max about the situation before it got out of hand. The punk walked into the kitchen and grabbed her little nerd; she dragged Max to the side of the house.

"Chloe, it's cold out here." Max said hugging herself. Chloe quickly wrapped her arms around the photographer.

"Better?" Chloe asked kissing the top of the brunette's head.

"Much better." Max said burying her face in Chloe's neck.

"We need to talk."

"Chloe…people only say that when they're about to break up." Max said pulling her head away from Chloe's neck and looking up at her with wide eyes.

"We're not breaking up. It's just that um…Kendall said some things that don't make me feel the best."

"What did she say, Chlobear?"

"She said that you guys dated before and that I'm not good enough from you. She plans on stealing you from me." Chloe lowered her gaze but refused to make eye contact with Max.

"We never dated, she tried to but I kept rejecting her. I told her I didn't want those damn gifts either and she wouldn't take them back. And Chloe you are the best person in the world for me, don't listen to her." Max tightened her grip around her punk and kissed her neck.

"Why didn't you date her, Max?"

"Because, I knew I was going to talk to you again and I knew I felt a certain way…" Max whispered while blushing.

"You knew you liked me before you came back?"

"I just went off old feelings from when we were younger. You always made me so happy so I figured you'd make me feel happy again when I came back."

"Awe babe." Chloe bent down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

Max and Chloe continued the kiss until Max shivered from the cold. When they got back inside Kendall and Max went upstairs which made Chloe a little uneasy but she trusted Max. The punk stayed in the kitchen and helped prepare the dinner.

* * *

"Chloe, dinner's almost done. Can you go get Max and Kendall?" Vanessa asked while setting the table. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go grab them." The punk walked outside to try and find her girlfriend. Chloe walked over to the side of the house, what she saw broke her heart and infuriated her. Kendall had Max pinned against the side of the house, the brunette's wrists were struggling so hard to break free from her "friend's" hold. Kendall broke the kiss and started to kiss the brunette's neck. "Kendall stop!" Max screamed with terror in her voice, Chloe could tell she was scared. Instead of thinking logically Chloe just thought recklessly; the punk ran towards Kendall and tackled her to the ground.

"Chloe!" Max screamed out of surprise.

Chloe pulled her fist back and brought it down to Kendall's jaw. The sound of skin colliding with skin was an unforgettable sound. Chloe repeatedly punched Kendall until the black haired girl flipped Chloe over and started to punch her. Before Max could grab Kendall and pull her off her girlfriend Chloe kicked her opponent off her. "You bitch!" Kendall yelled, she lunged for the punk but Chloe stepped out of the way. "Come on bitch, bring it on!" Chloe said putting her fist up like a boxer while running on her tip toes.

"Chloe stop!" Max pleaded, she just wanted the fighting to stop.

Hearing Max so worried tore the punk away from the fight which was a bad idea. Before Chloe could respond Kendall punch her in the jaw which caused the punk to stumble and fall on the ground. Kendall quickly climbed on top of the punk but before she could throw another punch Gregg ran up behind Max and quickly pulled his daughter into his arms. David quickly followed and helped Chloe to her feet.

"What the hell is going on here?!" David yelled trying to hold Chloe up.

"She started it! She punched me!" Kendall yelled still trying to get to Chloe.

"You forced yourself on my girlfriend! What was I supposed to do?!" Chloe said, she was swaying back and forth.

"You two got into a fight over Max?" David asked.

"She was holding Max's wrists and she was forcing herself on her. She's lucky I don't fucking drop her right now."

"I'd like to see you try bitch!"

"Come over here right now and fight me. I fucking dare you." Chloe snarled, she tried to step towards Kendall but was stopped by David's death grip on her arm.

"Both of you stop right now!" Gregg yelled while tightening the hold on his daughter. "Let's go inside and talk this over." He added, Gregg quickly dragged Kendall back inside.

"Chloe, are you okay? You don't look so good." David asked as he let go of Chloe's arm.

"I'm okay, David. My head and hand just hurt a little." Chloe stumbled over to Max and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"You okay, Super Max?"

"I'm just a little shaken up. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Nothing some weed can't cure."

"Chloe, this is the second fight you've gotten into because of me."

"Hey, I have to defend my ladies honor. Come on let's go inside and explain this shit to Joyce."

Chloe let go of Max and walked towards the house, both Max and David noticed the punk was wobbling a lot. Once they got inside Joyce ran over and grabbed Chloe's face to make sure there were no deep cuts. "What the hell happened out there?" Joyce asked as she finished examining her daughter. "We'll talk about it later, Joyce." David said as he wrapped an arm around Joyce. "What happened?" Vanessa yelped as she ran over to Chloe. "We'll all talk about it after Gregg and his family leave." David said, he looked at Vanessa with slight anger in his eyes.

"We're sorry this happened." Gregg's voice suddenly said. Everyone in the kitchen turned and looked at him.

"Kendall, apologize." He growled; Gregg held onto his daughter's arm to prevent another fight.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Chloe." Kendall growled through clenched teeth. David gently nudged Chloe to get an apology out of her.

"I'm sorry too. Next time keep your hands to yourself."

Kendall took another step towards Chloe but was stopped by Gregg's hold. "We're sorry about spoiling the holiday. Jen and I think it's best we leave to avoid another conflict." Gregg and Jen said their goodbye's while Kendall stood behind them, her glare never left Chloe. The punk glared right back, she wasn't going to let Kendall win the fight. Once Jen, Gregg and Kendall left everyone sat down in the kitchen and talked about what happened.

"Let me get this straight. Kendall forced herself on Max so Chloe you two fought. Then David and Gregg ran out there to break up the fight?" Vanessa said looking back and forth between Chloe and Max.

"Yeah, that's right." Chloe mumbled she rested her forehead against her palm. Ever since the fight a headache harassed the punk.

"You did a damn good thing, Chloe." Ryan said, he walked over and placed his hand on the punks shoulder.

"Thanks, Ry." Chloe mumbled her head had really started to hurt and throb.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, yeah, my head just hurts."

"Chloe, did you hit your head during the fight?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Yeah?"

"Are yours ears ringing?"

"Yeah. Vanessa, am I okay?"

"Chloe, I think we need to take you to the hospital. You're showing signs of a concussion."

"What? No I don't need to go to a hospital."

"You're going to the hospital, Chloe." Joyce said angrily. There were a lot of things she would let Chloe get away with but not something as serious as a concussion.

"Mom, I'm fi-." The last thing Chloe remembered was looking at Joyce before she passed out.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Ms. Price. It's time to get up." An unfamiliar voice said. Chloe blinked a few times before focusing on a man in a lab coat. "What's going on?" The punk asked, she tried to sit up but the man's hand pressed against her shoulder stopped her. "You're in the hospital. Your mother and Dr. Caulfield said you showed signed of a concussion and then you passed out." Chloe groaned and gently rested her head against a pillow.

"So am I dying?"

"No, no you're not dying. I just wanted to keep you for observation sense you passed out."

"Okay, can I go home?"

"In about three hours. It'll give you enough time to recover and your family enough time as well."

"Three hours? What time is it?"

"Six A.M."

"Six in the morning?! Aren't you supposed to wake someone with a concussion up every hour?"

"We did, you're probably too tired to remember. I'd love to keep talking but I have other patients to attend to."

The doctor walked out leaving Chloe slightly scared and alone. Chloe looked beside her bed and on the nightstand was her phone; the punk quickly reached over and grabbed it. The bright light from the screen hurt to look at so Chloe turned it down before texting Max.

Chlobear: Yo Maxaroni I miss you like crazy

Super Max: Chloe you're okay! I was so worried

Chlobear: I'm fine and hella ready to come home. I need to see my girl

Super Max: I'm so ready for you to come back. When are they letting you go?

Chlobear: The guy who I'm assuming is a doctor said at 9

Super Max: But that's soooooo far

Chloe smiled reading the text; she thought it was cute that Max missed her so much.

Chlobear: Just go to bed Max. I'll be back at your place before you know it

Super Max: But I don't want you to be alone

 _'Fuck she's adorable.'_

Chlobear: I'll be okay, now get to bed. I'll see you in a few hours

Super Max: Okay :( I love you!

Chlobear: I love you too and no emoji!

Chloe smiled at her adorable and goofy girlfriend. Before she locked her phone the punk scrolled through her photos. Almost every picture was Max doing something cute, goofy or just adorable. One of Chloe's favorite pictures was of Max standing in her underwear and eating a piece of pizza. "She's so amazing." Chloe whispered to herself; she checked the time and sighed. "I have three hours left in this place. Might as well get some sleep." The punk placed her phone back on the night stand and tried to get comfortable in the hospital bed.

* * *

"Ms. Price, it's time to get up. You're being discharged." The doctor from before announced. Chloe groaned and barely managed to open her eyes; once her eyes were open Chloe remembered she would get to see Max and hopefully nosh on leftover Thanksgiving dinner. "You didn't seem to have any trouble throughout the night. Just take some pain relief pills for the headaches and don't partake in any straining activities." The doctor said as Chloe slipped her shoes on. "Your mother and father are outside waiting for you." The man said before walking out of the room. Chloe smiled at the thought of Joyce and William standing out in the hall waiting for her. She shuffled out into the hall trying to ignore the irritating Florence lights.

"Chloe!" Joyce ran and hugged Chloe tightly.

"I was so worried about you darlin'. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad I'm okay too. How's Max doing?"

"She's a little shaken. She was really distracted during dinner last night."

"Poor Max. Can we get back to the Caulfield's like right now? I miss her."

"Of course we can sweetheart." Joyce wrapped her arm around Chloe and lead them back to David and then outside.

"I'm glad you're okay, Chloe." David said once they got into the car.

"Thanks David."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't run outside faster. I heard Max scream the first time but I thought you guys were just messing around."

"David, it's okay. You didn't know."

"It's in the past you two, let's just go back to Ryan and Vanessa's and enjoy the rest of the day before we go back home tonight."

"We're leaving tonight?! We can't!" Chloe yelped which resulted in a sharp pain in her head.

"Chloe, we have to go back. I have to work at Two Whales Saturday morning and David has to get back to Blackwell."

"But I don't wanna leave Max. Can I stay with them until they bring Max home?"

"No Chloe, we've already overstayed our welcome."

"But…what about Max?"

"You two will be fine until next Sunday."

"But-."

"Chloe, that's enough. We're leaving tonight and you're coming with us."

Chloe was going to argue but her head hurt too much to fight. As soon as David pulled into the Caulfield's driveway Chloe was out of the car and inside the house. "Chloe, how are you feeling?" Ryan asked taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm good. I don't mean to run off but where's Max?" Ryan smiled and pointed upstairs. "She's asleep. Go wake her up but keep it PG." Ryan said with a wink, Chloe grinned and ran up the stairs.

The punk slowly opened the door and stepped into Max's room. She gently closed the door and walked over to Max. She was lying on her side with a blanket wrapped tightly around her. Chloe's heart melted at the sight, Max was just so innocent and sweet. The punk knelt down to Max's face and gently kissed her forehead. Max scrunched her face and rubbed the spot on her forehead that Chloe had kissed. "Max, how dare you wipe away my kiss." Chloe whispered just inches away from her girlfriend's face. Max's eyes shot open and she smiled when she saw Chloe kneeling in front of her. "Chloe!" Max flung herself into Chloe's arms causing both of them to fall on the floor. The brunette planted kisses everywhere on her punk's face; Chloe just laid back and enjoyed the treatment.

"I missed you so much!" Max squealed as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I missed you too, Super Max." Chloe gently kissed Max's neck.

"What did the doctor say? What can't you do? Can we still cuddle and play fight?"

"Unfortunately no play fighting. Doc said no straining activities." Max frowned, she really enjoyed wrestling with Chloe.

"Cheer up buttercup; we'll be able to fool around in a few days."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Most of the day was spent cuddling, kissing, napping and binge watching Grey's Anatomy. At five everyone sat downstairs and ate leftovers from the previous night. Max and Chloe held hands underneath the table the entire time. Once dinner was over Max and Chloe were forced to say goodbye. While the parents stayed downstairs to say goodbye Max and Chloe stayed in Max's room.

"I don't want you to go." Max whimpered into Chloe's chest.

"I don't want to go." Chloe whispered wrapping her arms around Max and kissing her head.

"At least it's just a week and not like four months."

"Yeah but you'll still be gone for a week." Chloe could tell Max was really upset about being apart for so long. The punk leaned down and brought their lips together in a sweet and loving kiss in an attempt to make her girlfriend feel better.

"We'll video chat and text every day. I promise. Just cheer up buttercup." Chloe whispered in her lover's ear.

"Chloe, it's time to go." Joyce called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Looks like I gotta go, Bat Max." They shared another kiss before pulling away.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Max."

Everyone said their goodbyes quickly so Joyce, David and Chloe could get back to Arcadia Bay by a reasonable time. After Chloe left Max got ready for bed; she quickly changed into pajama pants and crawled into bed. While lying in bed Max grabbed her phone and looked through all the pictures she and Chloe had taken together. She stopped on her favorite one; it was a selfie Chloe had taken. In the picture the punk had her tongue sticking out and her eyes were crossed. Max giggled at the picture before quickly frowning, it only made her miss Chloe even more. The photographer didn't notice the tears rolling down her cheeks; she felt like a spoiled brat for crying just because she didn't have Chloe with her. Max continued to look through the pictures and cry.

"I miss my punk."

 **Sorry for such a long chapter! I hope you guys liked it, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Chloe…wake up." A small voice whispered in Chloe's ear. The punk groaned and tried to move but was stopped by a weight over her body. Chloe slowly opened her eyes to see Max's body lying on hers; the brunette leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Everything okay, Super Max?" the punk whispered while her left hand rubber her eyes, her right arm was wrapped around Max's back holding her close. "Yeah, I'm just cold and I can't reach the blanket." Max pointed to the other side of the bed where the last visible part of the blanket was on the bed. Chloe smiled as she reached over and grabbed the blanket for her girlfriend. The punk adjusted the blanket so it mostly covered Max and only a little of herself.

"I'm wide awake now." Max whispered.

"Yeah? What do you want to do?"

"Let's just talk."

Max adjusted herself so her chin would rest comfortably on Chloe's sternum. Chloe wrapped both arms around her girlfriend; her arms rested loosely on the brunette's lower back.

"You're so small." Chloe whispered looking down at Max.

"I'm not THAT small. I'm really close to average."

"How close?" The punk said with her trade mark shit eating grin.

"Like an inch and a few pounds."

"You're perfect, Max."

The punk's words made Max turn a bright red. The photographer didn't want Chloe to see how embarrassed she made her so Max quickly buried her face in her girlfriend's chest. Chloe grinned as she ran her fingers through Max's hair; she loved when Max would get embarrassed and turn red. "I love you, Maxine." Chloe softly whispered while she continued to rake her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. "I love you too, Chloe." Max mumbled back, she lifted her head up and looked at Chloe again. The two laid in silence just looking at each other and enjoying the silence of Chloe's house.

"It's like two in the morning, Caulfield. Wanna watch Grey's Anatomy and try to fall back asleep?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Hop up so I can grab my laptop."

"I can get it!"

Max climbed off Chloe and padded over to the punk's desk; Chloe watched her over sized shirt swing back and forth as the brunette walked. Max grabbed the laptop and the charger before returning to the bed. The photographer set everything up and then laid back down on her punk. While Max had her eyes locked on the laptops screen, Chloe had her eyes locked on her girlfriend.

 _'She's so perfect. How did I get so lucky?'_

"Stop staring at me! I think Derek and Meredith are going to get together!"

"Fuck that guy, he's a dick."

"He really cares about Meredith."

"He probably would have told her about his wife if he really cared about her."

"Shhhhhhhhh! Let's watch."

Halfway through the episode Max climbed off Chloe and laid on her side. Within seconds Chloe wrapped her arm around the brunette and brought them close. Max automatically shimmied backward so her butt was pressed against Chloe's hips. After a few episodes Max was sound asleep leaving Chloe aloe with her thoughts. The punk mostly thought about how much she loved Max and the likely possibility they would spend the rest of their lives together. The thoughts bounced back and forth in the punks head until she forced herself to close her eyes and relax.

* * *

Joyce quietly entered the house after work. She had worked the nine to six shift and she was exhausted. Usually she would make herself a snack before going to bed but she could barely keep her eyes open. She had just enough energy to tell Chloe to wake up and do something with her life before crashing. The blonde opened her daughter's door and poked her head in; when she saw Max lying in bed with her daughter Joyce froze. She never really knew how to handle Max and Chloe sleeping together or Max and Chloe _sleeping_ together. Instead of waking the two Joyce gently closed the door and then walked to her room.

"Good morning, Joyce." David said as he put his security uniform on.

"Mornin' David."

"Did you wake Chloe up?"

"No, I'm letting her sleep in. It is Saturday after all."

"Hm well okay. I talked to Jeremy and he said that it would be okay for Chloe to work security at Blackwell."

"Thank you, David. I'll talk to Chloe later about it."

"Okay, honey."

David walked over and kissed Joyce before leaving for work. Joyce changed out of her uniform into pajamas before collapsing into bed.

* * *

A few hours later Chloe woke up with Max's face buried in her chest. Chloe looked down at her girlfriend and smiled. The punk slid her hands underneath the back of Max's shirt and ran her hands over the photographer's back. "Cold!" Max whimpered, she squirmed in Chloe's arms and pressed her face against the punk's chest. "Wakey, wakey." Chloe whispered while she leaned down and kissed the top of Max's head. Max lifted her head up and giggled when she saw Chloe looking at her. "Let's go downstairs and make breakfast. I'm hella starving." Chloe unwrapped her arms from around Max and slowly climbed out of bed. Chloe grabbed one of her tank tops and a pair of shorts while Max slipped on a pair of sweatpants.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" Chloe asked as she wrapped Max in her arms.

"Almost every day." Max whispered while her cheeks turned red.

"You're so cute I could just eat you up."

Chloe quickly and gently bit Max's neck. Max giggled and squealed while trying to break away from Chloe's hold. After a few seconds Chloe stopped and pulled away from Max. "You'll pay for that, Price." Max said as she poked Chloe's chest; the punk rolled her eyes and held Max's hand. "I'll make you breakfast as payment." Chloe turned around and started walking out of her room while pulling Max behind.

"Can we have pancakes?" Max asked as she hopped on the counter top by the stove. "Sure, Super Max. Now I'm literally the worst cook ever, so don't have high expectations." Chloe laughed as she grabbed the instant pancake mix from the fridge. While Chloe started breakfast Max jumped off the counter and went upstairs to grab her camera. Max padded over to her bag that was sitting on the chair by Chloe's desk. Max quickly grabbed her camera and ran downstairs so they could have a little photo shoot. The photographer took note that Chloe was standing in front of the stove; Max walked behind Chloe and snapped a picture of his girlfriend. Chloe looked over her shoulder and smirked when she saw Max shaking the photo.

"Take a picture of this." Chloe turned around with both her middle fingers up. Max rolled her eyes and took another picture of the punk.

"Perfect." Max said holding the picture out to Chloe. The punk snatched the photo and smiled as she looked at herself.

Chloe made two pancakes for herself and two for Max plus a few for Joyce. They sat at the old dining table across from each other. Max was the first to finish her breakfast; she walked over to the kitchen and started to clean up. While Max cleaned up Chloe continued to eat her breakfast, she listened to Max whisper to herself. When Max's whispering stopped Chloe turned her head to see Max standing inches away with her hands on her belly. "I have a food baby! Seriously, feel it!" Max encouraged while she looked down at her slightly bloated belly. Chloe placed her hand on the brunette's bloated belly that was slightly firm but mostly soft. Max starred at Chloe's hand that gently rubbed across her belly.

"Chloe…"

"Uh, sorry. It-."

"Do you want to have babies?"

"What?" Chloe's face turned white and her eyes grew to the size of baseballs.

"Not right now! But like when we're older."

"When we're older?"

"That is-."

"You still want to be together when we're older?" Chloe quickly stood up and stepped extremely close to Max.

"Of course I do, Chloe. I love you and I do want to be with you for like…ever." Max smiled sheepishly and wrapped her arms around Chloe. Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders.

"As much as I would love to just take you Vegas and get married right now, we should probably wait at least a year to start on forever." Chloe whispered before kissing Max gently.

"Let's have a real wedding with dresses, flowers and everyone we like."

"Anything you want, Maximum Overdrive."

Max and Chloe were too wrapped up in each other to notice Joyce walking down the stairs. Joyce walked into the kitchen and noticed the freshly made food before she noticed Chloe and Max. "Keep it PG-13 in there you too." Joyce announced when she finally did notice the couple. Normally Chloe would have retorted something back at her mother but she was too focused on Max. "You two okay over there?" Joyce asked as she started to eat her breakfast. The punk nodded her head while looked Max in the eyes. "Let's go upstairs." Max whispered before tearing herself away from Chloe. Chloe watched Max carefully as she walked up the stairs and Joyce watched Chloe gawk at her childhood friend.

"Try and be quiet when you go up there." Joyce said as she took a drink of orange juice.

"We're not going to do anything besides watch movies and cuddle." Chloe embarrassedly mumbled before running upstairs.

The punk quickly stepped into her room and was greeted by Max taking her sweatpants off. Chloe gently closed the door behind her and watched Max with a grin on her face. "Enjoying the show?" Max asked once she kicked the pants away. "Very much." Chloe said, she walked over and wrapped her arms around Max's waist. The punk rested her chin on Max's shoulder; the photographer turned her head to the side so she could see Chloe. "I love you, Chloe." Max whispered before pressing a loving kiss on her lovers lips. "I love you too, Super Max." Chloe said in between sweet kisses.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours. Max was the first to pull away but as soon as she did Chloe wrapped her arms underneath Max's butt and lifted her into the air. "Chloe!" Max squeaked looking down at the punk; Chloe looked up and kissed the photographer's stomach. "My Max." The punk whispered before placing Max carefully back on the ground. "Your Max." The brunette repeated before gently kissing Chloe for the thousandth time that morning.

While Chloe starred lovingly into Max's eyes she decided it was the perfect time to give Max a present. "I have something really important for you, Max. Close your eyes." Max nodded her head excitedly and closed her eyes. The punk tiptoed over to her closet and reached for the present that was so special that only Max could have it. Chloe walked back over and stood in front of Max, holding the gift in front of her. Max opened her eyes and was met by a tri bullet necklace that she hadn't seen in years.

"Chloe, this is-this is-."

"The necklace my dad gave me. Do you remember what he told me each one meant?" Max nodded her head and looked into Chloe's eyes.

"Love, respect and happiness."

"My dad always told me find someone who loves me, respects me and makes me the happiest person in the world. You are that person, Max."

"Chloe, I-."

"Max, I love you and I want to marry you. I know this sounds so stupid because we're so young but-but you're my soul mate. I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you." Chloe gently put the necklace on Max and watch the bullets swing back and forth over her chest.

"That's why I wanted you to have this."

"Chloe…" Max felt tears form in her eyes as she lifted the three bullets up with her fingers. Max felt like the necklace was more of an engagement rather than a necklace.

"I love you so much, Maximum Overdrive."

"I love you so much, Chloe." Max threw her arms around the punk and squeezed tight.

 _'More than you'll ever know.'_

 **Guys I'm sorry if this is a little shorter than usual. But I tried to make it really fluffy and cuddly (sorry if I failed) Anyway please review!**

 **P.S. Might play Love Is Strange soon**


	15. Chapter 15

"Chloe….seriously I have to go..." Max whispered as Chloe kissed her neck and chest. "Come on, just skip class today." The punk whispered back; Chloe kissed her way back to Max's lips. "As much as I would love to just stay in bed and cuddle with you, I should really go to class." Max tried to slid out from underneath Chloe but the punk wouldn't allow it. "Please Max? I just want to hold you and kiss you all day." Chloe stuck out her bottom lip and forced it to quiver; Max's heart melted at the sight. "I'll only be gone a few hours. When I come back for lunch we can do whatever you want, okay?" Chloe nodded her head and rolled off of Max, she really didn't want the brunette to go.

Max climbed out of her bed before chaining into one of Chloe's Nirvana shirts and a pair of jeans. When Max turned around to grab her camera bag she saw Chloe, lying on her side, starring at the spot where Max was lying and looking like she was going to cry. "Chloe? What's wrong?" Max asked getting on her knees to look Chloe in the eyes. "Nothing, I'm okay." Chloe flashed a fake smile at her girlfriend. Max didn't believe the punk at all, the brunette climbed into bed and rested her forehead against Chloe's.

"You can tell me what's wrong, Chlo." Max leaned in and gently kissed the punk's lips.

"Nothing's wrong, Max. Go to class so you won't be late."

"But-."

"Go. You only have five minutes to make it to Grant's room. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Before Max left she and Chloe shared a sweet kiss on her bed. As Max walked out of the dorm she pulled out her phone.

Maxi: Hey Rachel. I know this is random but do you think you could check on Chloe today? She's been acting weird

McHottie (yes Max I put McHottie as my name in your phone): Yeah! Do you know what's up with her?

Maxi: No idea :(

McHottie: Aw poor Chlo. Don't worry Super Max I got this

Maxi: Thanks Rachel!

* * *

Rachel swung her long legs over the side of her bed and walked over to her dresser. The model grabbed a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt she bought at a concert with Chloe. "Rachel, breakfast is ready!" Rachel's mother called from downstairs. The blonde quickly ran downstairs to devoir the breakfast that her father most likely made. Rachel sat down at the table and waited for her father to sit a plate filled with food in front of her.

"Pancakes, sliced apples and orange juice for my little girl." Rachel's father, Owen, said as he placed the breakfast in front of his daughter.

"Thanks dad." The blonde said before digging into the breakfast.

"Honey, have you seen my-."

"Your briefcase is in here, sweetheart." Owen announced after he finished cooking something on the stove.

"You are so amazing, Owen Amber." Rachel's mother, Sandra, whispered as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"I know I'm the best husband in the world. Careful, this is hot." Owen handed the breakfast sandwich over to his wife.

"Thank you, Owen. I should be home at six tonight. I love you too." Sandra kissed her husband and daughter goodbye before going to work.

"Thanks for breakfast, dad." Rachel smiled as she placed her empty plate in the sink.

"You're welcome. I take it you're heading out today?"

"Yep, gonna hang out with Chloe."

"Okay, honey. You two stay safe now."

"We will."

Rachel slid into her sports car and headed towards Blackwell. Every now and then she would think about what would have happened if she would stay in Blackwell instead of leaving. The blonde liked to think she would have been happy; she would be happy with Chloe, Trevor and Frank. "It was for the best." Rachel whispered as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Rachel dismissed all thoughts as she pulled into Blackwell's parking lot and parked right beside Chloe's old truck. "I don't miss this place at all." She smirked before stepping out of the car and strutted towards Max's dorm room. As she walked along the path several boys let out whistles while the model walked past, even a few girls winked at Rachel.

Rachel continued her strut down to Max's room; she hoped she would run into Victoria just to say "hi." Just as Rachel passed the shower room the last door on the left side of the hall opened. Rachel felt her heart beat faster once Victoria stepped out in her usual rich girl attire. "Stop starring, Amber." Victoria snarled while she stood just inches away from Rachel. "You're just so pretty. I can't help but stare." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at Victoria. Victoria smiled slightly; she starred at the ground and bit her lip.

"I mean it you know. You are really pretty."

"This black eye doesn't make me feel all that pretty." Victoria pointed to her left eye.

"Trust me Vic you look perfect."

"Thank you, Rachel."

They stood in silence until Rachel started towards Max's room. Just before she could pass Victoria she felt the rich girl's hand around her forearm.

"I really missed you, Rachel."

"Is that why you refused to acknowledge me when I got back?"

"I was just angry. You left me and then Chloe was really angry about you leaving. Now you and Frank have something… I thought what we had was special."

"I was special…its still is special." Rachel watched the tears form in Victoria's eyes. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, Victoria only cried around her when something truly awful happened.

"I-I should get going. I'll see you later, Rachel." Victoria quickly brushed passed the model and continued to her class. Rachel shook her head in disbelief that Victoria actually missed her. Before Rachel left town she was "hanging out" with Chloe, Victoria and Frank; she was slightly proud yet slightly disgusted with herself. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and walked to Max's room. The model knocked on the door and waited to hear a response from Chloe. After a few moments Rachel heard a low groan come from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in, Chlo." Rachel opened the door and found Chloe with her face buried in the pillows.

"Chlo, get up. We need to talk."

"Fuck off! I'm trying to sleep."

"Get up now." Rachel snarled at her friend. Chloe groaned and rolled over to see Rachel.

"See I'm fucking awake! What do you want?"

"Max wanted me to come talk to you. She said you were acting weird."

"I'm fine."

"Chloe…"

"Rachel, I am okay."

"Chloe."

"Fine…I'm not the best."

"What's wrong?" Rachel sat down beside the punk.

"Max has a few acceptance letters from different colleges from all over the country."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"For Max it is but for me it's…well….not good."

"Let me guess you're going to miss her like crazy and be all sad that your girlfriend is gone?"

"Basically."

"Chloe, I'm going to be real with you here. This is life; people grow up, go to college and do amazing things with their lives. It's Max's time to go to college and do amazing things with her life."

"But I want to watch her do amazing things with her life; I want to be a part of it."

"I know you do but Max has to do this on her own. Once she's done with school she'll come back and you guys will go off and get married."

"Rachel I don't know what to do."

"Just keep on living."

"Wow thanks for the great advice, Rachel."

"I know. Listen I told a friend I would meet her, mind if I get going?"

"No, just get out of here so I can go back to sleep."

"Okay, love you Chlo."

"Love you too."

Rachel quietly closed Max's door and headed across the hall to Victoria's room. The blonde felt slightly bad about rushing through her conversation with Chloe but she needed to see Victoria. "Just how we left it." The model whispered as she stepped into Victoria's room. She was surprised to see that nothing inside Victoria's room changed. The bed, desk and dresser were all in the same places, the same bed, desk and dresser she had pushed Victoria against or on and vice versa. Rachel made herself comfortable and lied down on the bed; she pulled out her phone to text Victoria.

Rachel A.: Come to your room I wanna talk

Vic: I'm in class

Rachel A.: Come on

Vic: Fine I'll be back soon

Rachel smiled at the text; she was excited to see her old lover.

* * *

"Now that we've been over the lab procedure head to the back and get started." Ms. Grant announced to her class. Instead of going to the back to start her lab Victoria grabbed her books and walked over to Ms. Grant's desk.

"Ms. Grant, I'm not feeling so well. My head is starting to hurt again. May I go to the nurse?" Victoria rubbed the side of her head just to put emphasis.

"Of course, Victoria. Do you need anyone to escort you?"

"No, I should be fine. Thank you Ms. Grant." Victoria gave a fake smile and walked out into the hall. The rich girl placed her books in her locker before going back to her room to see Rachel. 'Don't do anything stupid with her, Vic. She's just going to fuck you over and make you cry just like the last time.' "Nobody makes Victoria Chase cry." The blonde whispered while walking into the dorm.

"Stay strong Victoria."

The blonde walked into her room and was met by Rachel stretched out on her bed. Victoria's heart swelled at the sight, she remembered the first time Rachel was lying on her bed.

* * *

 _"This party is so lame." Victoria growled to herself while taking another sip of her beer. All she could think about was how awful the Vortex Club's first party of the year was. All the planning was done by Nathan, Victoria assumed that since he was rich he had decent party skills._

 _"Wanna get out of here?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Victoria turned her head to see Rachel Amber. The only reason Victoria was even aware of the blonde's existence was because she once ran into her while in the shower room._

 _"Not with you, Rachel."_

 _"You know my name, how sweet." Victoria rolled her eyes at Rachel._

 _"Of course I do. You fumbled into me that one time in the shower room."_

 _"Oh right! Your towel fell down." Rachel smirked and looked Victoria up and down._

 _The two girls stood against the wall while taking small sips of their beers. After talking for what felt like ages Nathan's voice boomed over the speaker system. "Alright guys, party is over. G-Go home." He mumbled before fumbling off the stage. As Rachel walked away Victoria grabbed the models wrist and brought her closer._

 _"Can I help you, Victoria?"_

 _"Come walk with me back to my room…for safety reasons."_

 _"I wasn't really planning to go back to my room tonight."_

 _"Then come to mine?"_

 _"You got drugs?"_

 _"The best shit in town."_

 _"Alright, I'll go with you." Rachel smirked as she spun around and headed towards the exit. Victoria excitedly followed Rachel out._

 _The two walked around the dark campus, they talked and listened to the ramblings of other people leaving the party. By the time they reached Victoria's room they were holding hands and giggling. Victoria opened the door and lead Rachel into the world of Victoria Chase._

 _"Nice room you got here."_

 _"Thanks, I had a designer come in."_

 _"Nice! I bet that designer found the most comfortable bed they could find." Without missing a beat Rachel walked over and collapsed on Victoria's bed. The rich girl took a deep breath and walked over to the bed; her heart started to race once she lied down beside Rachel._

 _"I don't think you're a bitch, Vic."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Everyone around here says how much of a bitch you are. I don't think you're a bitch."_

 _"You're the first person who's ever said that to me." After a few minutes of smiling Victoria turned her head to see Rachel's sleeping face close to hers. Victoria wiggled on her side and faced Rachel, Victoria thought it was the best night ever._

* * *

Sometime between Victoria's daydream and her thoughts she ended up sitting on her bed with Rachel's arm wrapped around her. In that moment Victoria felt the safest she had felt in weeks and she absolutely loved it.

"I missed you so much, Rach." Victoria whimpered softly.

"Believe it or not I missed you too, Vic."

"Can we go back to the way things were before you left?"

"Sure we can, as long as we hang out in your room. I never forgot how soft your bed was." Victoria smiled to herself and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"By the way, I still don't think you're a bitch."

"Thanks Rach."

 **Alright guys so I'm sad to announce that the next chapter will be the last of this story. I have loads of tumblr proms everything ranging from Life Is Strange to Grey's Anatomy to Pretty Little Liars sooo make sure to check on my page every now and again to see a new story. If you have a request please check out my tumblr and send me a message :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**December**

The night before Max was supposed to leave for her parents' house she was snuggled up with Chloe in the punk's room. Max's head was positioned comfortably on Chloe's chest while they both watched the snow fall out of the corner of the window. Every now and then Max would look over at the presents Chloe had gotten her. Out of the film for her camera, new ear buds, a sweater with 'Punk for life!' written on the chest and a letter, the letter was defiantly Max's favorite. Max thought about the letter over and over it was so simple but so sweet. The photographer thought about it before she fell asleep.

 _Dear Max,_

 _I really love you. I know we've only been together for four months but I'm so in love with you. Merry Christmas, Max._

 _-Chloe_

 **January**

Chloe knew Max's days of living in Arcadia Bay were counting down. In May Max would graduate and go off to one of the many colleges that accepted her. Every day after class Max would walk back to her room and would be greeted by her girlfriend. Every day after class when Max would get back to her room, Chloe would wrap the photographer in her arms and squeezed tight.

 **February**

On Valentine's Day everyone at Blackwell decided to ditch class for the day to hang out with their boyfriends, girlfriends or just friends. Max planned out the entire day she and Chloe would spend together. First Chloe would come over then they would cuddle and watch movies until sunset. At sunset Chloe would drive up to the lighthouse and they would watch the sun touch the water while drinking a bottle of wine Dana had generously given to Max. Once the sun went down they would lie in the bed of Chloe's truck and stargaze.

That Valentine's Day was Max's favorite.

 **March**

It was the point in the school year where everyone was slowly loosing hope of school ending. Teachers talked about preparing for finals even though they were still two months away. Students walked around like zombies while the town's people laughed at the "know it all" kids that walked the streets. While everyone walked around like zombies, Max and Chloe walked through the woods and took as many pictures possible.

 **April**

Chloe thought more and more about Max leaving. Almost every night Max would sneak out and walk to Chloe's house. She loved walking at night when the weather was nice. On the nights when it had rained Max dreaded the walk, she hated the humidity. One of Max's favorite pictures she had ever taken happened on an April night. On the corner just before Chloe's house the moon rested perfectly between two trees and it looked beautiful over the ocean. When she got to Chloe's house Max showed the punk her picture; that was when Chloe suggested a late night beach date. A few minutes later Max was resting her head on Chloe's shoulder while watching the waves crash onto the shore. It was Max's favorite night.

 **May**

The first week of May doubled as final exam week. Max was never one to study but final exams were serious, if she failed she wouldn't graduate. Her first exam was photography which was easily Max's strongest class. The photographer only took an hour and a half to finish her exam; Max was the first to hand her exam in. As she walked to Mr. Anderson's desk Max could feel Victoria glaring at her.

"Head out to lunch, Max. You've earned it." Mr. Anderson whispered once Max's exam was in his hand.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Anderson."

Max walked out of the room and went straight back to her room to study for her other exams.

"Chloe, I'm seriously freaking out. What if I didn't pass any of them?" Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's arm as they walked back to Blackwell.

"Chill Super Max, I know you passed all of them."

"But what if I didn't? Then all the hard work I've done has been for nothing."

"Just chill, everything will work out."

Max and Chloe continued their talk as they approached the dorm. Once they were inside Max's room Chloe collapsed on the bed and kicked her shoes off while Max nervously checked her emails. The latest email was from Principal Wells informing her about her exams.

 **Ms. Caulfield,**

 **I'm happy to inform you that you have passed all your final exams. On Monday you will be given paper work for cap and gown sizes. Graduation will be held in the courtyard in the front of the school.**

 **-Principal Wells**

Max calmly closed her laptop before jumping on her bed next to Chloe. "So? You passed right?" Chloe asked while she turned on her side to look at her girlfriend. "Yes! I'm graduating from Blackwell Academy!" Max wrapped her arms around Chloe and Chloe wrapped her arms around Max. "I'm so proud of you, Super Max."

Graduation Day

Max's alarm went off at ten in the morning. Remembering what day it was the photographer rolled out of bed and quickly grabbed her shower supplies before running to the shower room. Max was surprised there were only two occupied showers, she didn't question it and just got into the last shower. Just as Max started to shower the door opened and other girl's voices filled the room.

"I'm so ready for today." Victoria said surprisingly enthusiastically.

"Me too! I'm so ready for college." Taylor said just as enthusiastically.

Max quickly dried off and walked back to her room. Her heart started to race as she put on her black dress, 'This is really happening. I'm really graduating today.' Max thought to herself. After putting on her dress and slightly straighten her hair, Max put on the crimson colored gown. She looked at herself for a few minutes before grabbing her cap and walking out into the hall.

As Max stepped out of her room Victoria also stepped out of her room. The two locked eyes and Victoria smiled slightly at Max. "You ready for today, Caulfield?" The blonde asked as she closed her room door. "Yeah, are you?" Victoria nodded her head before walking down the hall. Max followed a few feet behind Victoria and was soon joined by Dana looping an arm around Max's.

"Max! How excited are you to get out of this place?"

"I'm so excited!"

"Is Chloe coming to this?"

"Yeah, she should be on her way over."

"Great! Max today is going to be so amazing."

When everyone reached the courtyard Ms. Grant escorted her to her seat in the front row. Soon parents, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles and towns people filled the chairs on each side of the stage. Max spotted her parents, Chloe and Joyce immediately; they were sitting in the front row smiling at the photographer.

At twelve Principle Wells walked onto the stage and gave his speech about moving on from Blackwell and growing up and how great everyone was going to do after graduation. Once Principal Wells was finished Ms. Grant walked onto the stage and started alphabetically calling students up to receive their diplomas. Max thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest when Ms. Grant called her name and everyone clapped, as she walked on stage all the memories of Arcadia Bay and Chloe flooded into Max's mind. Before she knew it Max was back in her seat and watching her friends walk on stage.

Soon after Kate received her diploma the ceremony was over. Everyone tossed their caps in the air and hugged each other. Parents gathered around and waited for their graduates to run over to them. Max quickly found her parents, Chloe and Joyce and hugged them all. Once everything calmed down Max took pictures with Kate, Dana, Chloe, Joyce and her parents.

"Max, go back to your dorm and get changed. We'll go back to Joyce's and celebrate." Ryan said, still teary eyed from the ceremony.

Chloe took the liberty of walking back to Max's room with the photographer. They held hands as they walked back and with each step Chloe told her girlfriend how proud she was of her. When they reached Max's room Chloe wrapped her arms around the photographer and held her in the air.

"I love you so much, Max. I'm hella proud."

"I love you too Chloe and I couldn't have done this without you."

Chloe placed Max back on the ground and kissed her head which caused  
Max to smile. As Max took her rob off she remembered something heartbreaking she had to tell Chloe. The photographer looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Chloe sitting on her bed. Max's heart ached a little bit; she knew Chloe was going to be crushed at the news.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah Max?"

"I-I um…I-."

"You're moving to Seattle tomorrow."

"How-How did you know?"

"Your mom accidentally told me while you were on stage."

"I-I'm sorry. I know you wanted to do so many things this summer."

"We can still do all the things I wanted to do." Chloe stood up and wrapped her arms around Max's waist.

"What do you-you're moving to Seattle?"

"Yeah Super Nerd I am! Your dad offered me a job and as long as I pay rent I can live in their house."

"Chloe this is amazing!" Max squeezed Chloe so tight she thought she was going to break her spine.

"Everything worked out for the better."

"Yeah it did."

Chloe leaned down and kissed the brunette's lips.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Super Max."

 **Guys this is the end of Life Is Strange. I just wanted to say thank you for reading, reviewing and following. I hope to start back on my OITNB story but I might start the next story from one of my Tumblr requests. Don't forget to check back on my page for new stories :)**


End file.
